My Heart My Home
by Darlin
Summary: Wolverine has some clues about his past that Storm & Nightcrawler try to help him with but things aren't always what they seem. Logan & Ororo may find more than they bargained for including the true meaning of love.
1. Back Again

**My Heart My Home - By Darlin**

**Summary** - Wolverine's come back from yet another attempt to find out about his past but this time he has some clues. Storm along with Nightcrawler and Xavier, tag along but things aren't always what they seem. Logan and Ororo may find more than they bargained for including the true meaning of love.

**Disclaimer** – Of course I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who all belong to Marvel Comics. It's just a fun hobby.

**Chapter One - Back Again**

"My X-Men, please meet me in the Ready Room as soon as you can," Charles Xavier's telepathic voice spoke gently within the minds of the few remaining X-Men's minds all at once.

Jean and Ororo looked at each other wondering what was going on as they got up from their lounge chairs on the veranda and started for the ready room.

"Vas up?"

The women held their breath as the smell of brimstone settled around Kurt who had appeared out of nowhere.

"The professor just asked us to meet him in the Ready Room," Jean answered.

"Ja, me too."

"He didn't sound as if it was an emergency at least," Ororo offered.

"Still unusual, nein?" Kurt asked just as they reached the Ready Room.

"Oh no," Jean muttered as Scott opened the door and she saw Logan standing behind him as if he was ready to leave yet again.

"Logan, you're back! So great . . .!" Kurt caught himself speaking German and hurriedly switched to English for all to understand. "It's so great to have you back!" He slapped Logan on the back, obviously pleased to see his friend.

"Hey, Elf, what's up?"

"Not much but mein freund, how are you? Did you discover anything?"

"Yeah, loads."

"Is this why we were summoned?" Jean asked.

"Yes, Jean," Charles said. "Scott please close the door behind you if you're leaving."

Scott turned silently and stared at the professor. He shut the door but remained in the room. Jean glanced from Scott to Logan and wished for a moment that Logan hadn't returned.

"I don't think Wolverine's business concerns me," Scott said frankly.

"Scott, are we all not family here?"

Scott remained silent.

"Scott, honey, it's okay," Jean whispered through the unique telepathic link they shared. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently.

"Whatever," Scott muttered as he pulled his hand away from Jean's and crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Logan, it's good to see you," Ororo smiled brightly and offered him her hand.

"Yeah, same here," Logan grinned back at her. He took her hand and noted the softness of her skin.

"So Logan, what's going on this time?" Scott demanded.

Logan released Ororo's hand very slowly then he turned to look at Scott. "Why don't you just ask Chuck?"

"His name is Professor Xavier."

"Well actually my name is Charles Xavier which you well know, Scott but I don't mind if Logan wishes to call me Chuck. I do let my friends call me that sometimes," Charles said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is everything alright, Logan?" Ororo asked, her hand resting on Logan's arm.

Logan looked at the slender brown hand and then his eyes trailed up to Ororo's face. He saw she was sincere in her concern for him and it made him pause.

"Logan has discovered that he lived in Japan for some time. He will be leaving for Japan this week and I thought I would accompany him. I called this meeting because I wondered if any of you would care to join us in this expedition, after all school is out for another month."

No one said anything for awhile. Jean and Scott glanced at each other then quickly looked away. Kurt was murmuring thoughtful to himself and Ororo smiled as she looked at everyone in the room.

"If you wouldn't mind the company, Logan, I'd like to go," she said.

"And I vill too, mein freund," Kurt volunteered.

"Wonderful," Charles said with a smile. "We leave in two days."

"Professor, I don't think that's wise," Scott stated flatly. "Following Wolverine on a wild goose chase is risky at best and Logan should've known better than to ask you to go with him!"

"I've had about enough of your crap, bub!" Logan roared.

"Excuse me, Logan," the professor put a hand up to silence him. "Scott, I actually have a conference to attend in Japan next week or did you forget? I thought that I might be able to use my contacts to help Logan in his search so it was my suggestion. Now I won't be in the field in a combat situation and with Ororo and Kurt coming along I should be perfectly safe. Let's not forget that I have some skills of my own."

Scott starred, as the professor laughed at his own wit in an obvious attempt to keep things light.

"I still want it noted that I disagree, Professor."

"Noted then but, Scott don't worry-I'll be fine. And now if you'll excuse me I have some reservations to make. Thank you all for coming."

Scott stepped aside to let the ladies and Kurt pass as everyone started to meander out behind the professor. However, when Logan started to pass him, giving him a feral look, Scott grabbed Logan's arm and swung him around.

"If anything happens to him you're a dead man," Scott spat out.

Logan yanked his arm away his claws already extended. "You wanna dance, boy? Huh?"

"Wolverine! Cyclops!" The professor, half way down the hall, was yelling in their heads. "That will be enough!"

Logan realized that the professor wasn't above using his exceptional telepathic skills to curb a brawl between the two men as he could feel the professor's telepathy forcing him to sheath his claws. Scott, feeling somewhat guilty, didn't resist as the Professor persuaded him to pull his hand down from the controls on his visor.

"Boys!" Ororo stepped between them and slipped her arm through Logan's. "Or should I say 'men'? Please behave!"

Logan's deep growl could be heard by everyone in the hallway but Ororo simply ignored it and led him out of the room.

" Sag mal, ist sie verrückt?" Kurt asked without thinking but no one paid any attention to him.

Jean had no idea what Kurt had said but she was actually wondering the same thing, was Ororo crazy? Or was something else going on?

**A few German Definitions per the help of reviewers & an online translator**

Ja – yes

nein - no

mein freund – my friend

Sag mal, ist sie verrückt – Is she crazy?


	2. Two of a Kind

A/N - Thank you one and all for the reviews. This is my first venture in the realm of the X-Men Movie so we'll have to see how it goes. I've set this basically after X-2 just FYI, even though I haven't seen X2 yet. I apologize for not having the German words translated but I did put the definitions of the words from Chapter One at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer - I forgot to mention that I don't own the X-Men in the first chapter but everyone already knows that! :D Cest le vive.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Two - Two of a Kind  
  
Logan breathed in the fresh air, which mingled with Ororo's scent. It fascinated him that he could never quite pinpoint her scent though it somehow seemed as familiar to him as his own. Maybe because it was a mixture of everything he loved-wind, rain, sunshine, freshly turned earth, newly cut grass and the sweet smell of fragrant flowers. He wondered if that was why her presence soothed him so much. Being near her gave him a sense of peace and comfort he couldn't remember ever feeling. When Ororo released his arm and turned to him he couldn't help but breathe in deeply, enjoying the fresh pure scent that was Ororo. No one else smelled as pure, as-well, as good. He supposed she was angry with him but he chanced a grin anyway. For his effort he received a frown but he'd expected as much.  
  
"Okay-I'm alright now, Ororo," he assured her.  
  
"I know."  
  
He watched Ororo as she sat down on a bench by the front door; her face resuming the tranquil look she usually wore. She scooped her thick silver- white hair into both hands and began to put it up in a ponytail. He realized then for the first time that she had let her hair grow out. He liked the length much better. She looked good with long hair. He absently wished Jean would grown her hair out again but he frowned in annoyance as thoughts of Jean made him think of Scott. He'd come to accept that Jean and Scott loved each other and deserved each other but it still didn't sit well with him.  
  
"How do you do it?" He asked abruptly, forcing himself to put thoughts of Jean and Scott aside.  
  
"Tame the wild beast?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Logan laughed. "Yeah, that too."  
  
"I know something of how you feel, Logan."  
  
He starred quizzically at her but waited for her to go on  
  
"You're a man of instincts, a man of the wild," and she laughed as if it was amusing that she had to explain this to him. "You're not bound by man's laws and morals but by nature and your own sense of honor.  
  
" Jean has nothing to fear from you though she doesn't realize it yet but Scott-hmmm," she smiled thoughtfully. "Scott may lose a limb or two!" And she laughed again. "Just kidding, Logan," she tossed out and laughed when he just looked at her blankly muttering, "Huh?"  
  
"You men are so silly sometimes. Fighting, posturing-testosterone. It's to be expected and Jean should accept that although I guess it's a little exciting to her in some sense. But no harm will come of it. Scott would never let it escalate and I think you wouldn't either."  
  
"Uh huh," Logan muttered, wondering where she was going with all this but her next words floored him.  
  
"You and I are a lot alike, Logan."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're a wild man at heart who longs to be free but you're forced to be a restrained man of civilization, controlling yourself to such an extent you almost welcome a berserker rage."  
  
"And you welcome berserker rages too?" He asked doubtfully.  
  
Ororo laughed. "Um hmmm!" She said slowly and delightfully. "Lightning raging in the sky, thunder pounding the heavens-it's all very exhilarating, releasing the full extent of my powers when I get . . . upset but it's only every blue moon that that happens.  
  
"I don't imagine your rages are probably as exhilarating to you despite the necessity you may feel ever so often. No, it leaves us feeling a deep guilt I think. Freedom at such an expense does that. So I have to control my emotions to hold the beast at bay much as you do, Logan. I find being outside with nature, working in the dirt and making things grow, just being one with the earth gives me hope, faith and strength."  
  
Logan looked at Ororo curiously.  
  
"One day I'll take you with me to celebrate God's magnificent beauty and we'll ride the wild winds, that is if you're up to it," she teased.  
  
"I'm up for anything," Logan grinned wolfishly.  
  
"One day we shall see."  
  
"So that's how you stay grounded?"  
  
"That and by ignoring childish comments," Ororo said as she stood. "It's good to have you back, Logan," she smiled down at him then turned and went back into the mansion leaving Logan full of unanswered questions.  
  
~*~  
  
German translations from Chapter One:  
  
Vas - what Ja - yes Meinem freund - Kurt calls Logan this, it means 'my friend' Nein - no Sag mal, bist du verrückt? - Means 'Is she crazy?' Jean was wondering the same thing, which is why I didn't put in a translation.  
  
From now on I'll put a translation at the end of the chapter. To all, have a wonderful day or night! 


	3. Departure

A/N - Thank you one and all for the kind reviews! This certainly isn't a perfect story with perfect spelling or perfect characterization but it is my story and I hope you'll enjoy it with all it's imperfections!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Three - Departure  
  
Scott, his arm draped possessively around Jean's shoulders, watched the little group as they prepared to board their plane. They were flying commercial, which he was adamantly against but, his objection had been over ruled by the Professor, much to Scott's chagrin. He had no faith in Logan and felt the Professor was putting himself at risk. He knew the man was reliable, skilled and dangerous as an adversary but he also knew him to be unpredictable-a rebel and therefore a loose cannon. Logan didn't play well with others. While he didn't hate Logan he didn't care for him either. He hated to admit it but it also irritated him that the man could always come back into their lives and everyone would drop what they were doing and run to his aid. He grunted in disapproval but ignored Jean when she looked at him. The truth was that wherever Logan went trouble followed. He didn't even want to think about Jean and Logan. If he allowed his thoughts to go there he was sure that he'd do his best to kill the man. Maybe that's what disturbed him the most-he knew Logan would survive any attack he could throw at him and in the end Logan would kill him.  
  
Jean, feeling safe and loved with Scott's arm wrapped around her protectively, watched Logan as he helped Ororo with her carry on luggage. She would not miss Logan yet she felt a tinge of sadness as she watched Ororo give a smile of thanks to Logan and watched him grin back at her. She couldn't recall him smiling so carefree when he had hung around her. And he was so gallant in Ororo's presence, now almost bowing and elaborately sweeping an arm out to let her go before him. Was he trying to make her jealous by treating Ororo so considerately? Was he trying to anger her? Or was he just playing with Ororo? He'd never played with her like that. Was he even aware that she was watching him? And wasn't she the woman he was supposed to be in love with? She shivered; suddenly feeling cold and alone but she ignored Scott when he looked her way. She realized that Logan truly wasn't aware of her at all.  
  
Ororo was thankful to have Logan busying himself by helping her. She felt his gallantry was an effort to put Jean far from his thoughts and she hoped it was working. She had hoped her talk with him hadn't been too unfathomable or too subtle so that he would not consider her words. She turned to wave a final farewell and as she looked at Jean and Scott she thought how very close and in love they looked, safe in their knowledge of each other's love. Safe now that Logan was leaving. Safe for how long Ororo wondered as she stole a glance at Logan and started down the ramp.  
  
Once onboard Ororo smiled as Logan sat in the seat next to hers. She felt exceptionally comfortable and settled back into her seat. It was a nice change to travel on a commercial flight in first class, to sit back and not have to worry about co-piloting or wonder what villain or group of villains would be on the lookout for the X-Men jet desiring to wreak havoc. The Professor had made it clear that this was to be a vacation if at all possible with no reminders that they were mutants that fought to save the world on a daily basis.  
  
"Guess ol' one eye an' Red'll be happy now," Logan said, his words bringing her out of her reverie.  
  
"I believe they're always happy as long as they're together and one shouldn't expect otherwise."  
  
"You're very protective of Jean," Logan observed.  
  
"Jean's my best friend and Scott is also very dear to me. They're the only family I have."  
  
When Logan made no reply she laid her hand on Logan's and said, "You're family too now."  
  
Logan looked at her but said nothing. She removed her hand and closed her eyes sighing softly.  
  
"So when do I get to ride those wild winds with you, Ro?"  
  
Ororo's eyes opened wider than usual and she stifled a laugh. Ro? Where'd that come from she wondered?  
  
"One day. When it's time," she said, her eyes closing again. She turned on her side, her face close to Logan's shoulder. He instinctively leaned closer to her breathing in the freshness of Ororo. He felt almost as comfortable as she looked he thought to himself.  
  
"Vhat goes on vith those two, eh, Professor?" Kurt whispered from across the aisle.  
  
"I'm not sure, Kurt but it would seem that Ororo is a very good influence on our friend. I believe this trip together will be of great benefit to Logan especially with her support."  
  
"Ja. I think you are right. Ororo has a way vith all of us."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Ororo woke from her long nap she found herself touching something hard and solid beneath her. She slowly smiled as she enjoyed the feel of the solid muscular chest and the distinct smell of soap, cigars and leather. Vaguely she thought it smelled just like Logan. Then, realizing she was using Logan for a pillow her head jerked up and she found herself staring into Logan's eyes. She wiped self-consciously at her mouth wondering if she had been drooling. 'Please tell me I wasn't,' she thought and bit her lip. She looked down at his chest for tell tale signs, saw none and sighed in relief.  
  
"Comfortable would be an understatement, darlin'-you made yourself right at home," Logan teased.  
  
"Well . . . well, I appreciate that you let me," she mumbled.  
  
He smiled and watched her stretch in her seat. When he was finished she settled back and seemed to relax once again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan. I hope I didn't drool on you," she gave a small laugh.  
  
Logan's own quiet laughter joined hers. "If you did I didn't notice but I could think of worse things."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Before we get there? Dunno."  
  
"Any idea what you'll do first?"  
  
"Wait, let Chuck meet with his contacts. Wait and see for awhile anyway."  
  
"Very wise."  
  
"I can be wise sometimes you know."  
  
"I have no doubt after all you are a very old."  
  
"Old? This old man can give you . . ." Logan caught himself and looked away.  
  
"Give me what?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Give you a run for your money," his eyes bore into hers.  
  
"I wonder."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"If you could keep up with me."  
  
He laughed so loudly others turned to see what was going on. "I'm the Wolverine! I can keep up and surpass you any day of the week-kid!"  
  
"Cocky but not well thought out considering I wield lightning," she whispered in his ear. "Not to mention that I can fly but tell you what, I'll let you ride my wild winds one day and we'll see who can keep up. We'll see if you can survive that."  
  
Logan started to reply but Ororo was snuggling up to him again and with a soft sigh she was soon fast asleep.  
  
"Hey, Logan I think ve need to change seats," Kurt joked.  
  
"No way, elf-you use Chuck for a pillow!"  
  
"I think not, Kurt," Charles muttered sleepily. He turned away from the two and resumed his nap.  
  
Logan felt engulfed in Ororo's sweet fresh scent. He felt completely relaxed with Ororo sleeping soundly beside him and with Kurt's bantering across the way. He wondered if it was a good or bad thing, feeling so comfortable and as if he belonged. He had never belonged anywhere before or at least he had no memory of belonging. Ororo had said he was family now just as Charles had said earlier to Scott. Family, he liked the way that sounded, liked the way it felt though he would admit it to no one, not even Rogue. The problem was, did he want that? Feeling safe and comfortable meant being weak and letting your guard down. He shook his head careful not to disturb Ororo. One step at a time. See what awaited him in Japan and go from there. For all he knew he had a Japanese wife and five kids in a little village somewhere. He chuckled quietly at the idea.  
  
"Five kids, that'd be nice," he thought just before he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Nightmares

A/N - Wow! Ladies and gentlemen you are all the greatest reviewers! Thank you so much! Reviews make me want to update ASAP! I hope everyone's seen X-2 by now-it's a spectacular movie even though there's no RoLo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Four - Nightmares  
  
After the long flight to Japan the Professor, feeling jet lagged, retired to his hotel room; Kurt and Logan decided to hit the bar and Ororo decided to follow the Professor's example. She unpacked first then, feeling a little jet lagged herself, she laid down for a nap. How long she slept she had no idea but when she awoke the room was shrouded in darkness and she heard a moan of deep pain followed by a muffled shout coming from the room next to hers. She listened for a few minutes and heard nothing else but just as she was beginning to relax the groaning resumed.  
  
Logan! The sounds were coming from Logan's room, she realized even as she hurriedly slipped into a short robe, and headed to his room. When she knocked several times and received no response she went back to her own room and dug through her carry on bag. Momentarily, her search produced high tech lock picks. Holding one of the picks in her hand she went to her door and listened, hesitating to invade Logan's privacy and hoping he would settle down. Shortly another shout was heard but this seemed to be more desperate. She hurried to Logan's room, lock pick in hand.  
  
Being an expert thief with superior lock picking skills she was able to open the door in mere moments but upon entering the room she was startled to see Logan, drenched in sweat, moaning and thrashing on his bed as if he were lashing out at someone or something. He looked so tortured and so wild that her heart went out to him. She wanted to help him but knew attempting to wake him could very well kill her as he'd almost killed Rogue once. Still, she approached his bed reaching out to him and with only a moment's hesitation she gently tugged at his foot calling his name. Logan, reacting purely on instinct, sat up thrusting his claws out ready to attack. Storm stood her ground, her hands now at her sides.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Ro? What're you doing here?" He asked, his voice gruff with sleep.  
  
"I heard you calling out."  
  
He squinted at her in the dark room then grinned. Ororo's robe had fallen open though she didn't seem to be aware of it. She seemed more concerned for him he thought and felt a little ashamed for enjoying the view so much. When she turned to leave without a word he thought he'd offended her and wished he hadn't been leering. He wished she would stay but he didn't quite know what to say. Sorry maybe? He grinned when he saw her looking down her front then stop a moment to tighten the loose belt to her robe. Now he was in for it, he thought but she continued on her way wordlessly. He lay back on his bed feeling conflicting emotions, not understanding why. After several minutes he heard a gentle knock and Ororo let herself in again, carrying a large bundle of white towels in her arms.  
  
Logan sat up, curious as to why she'd returned. "What's with all the . . .?"  
  
"Sssh," she cut him off and set the towels on the nightstand. She took a thick towel and reaching behind him she placed it where he had been laying then pushed him back so he was resting on it. She smiled peacefully at him then reached into a small container that had been hidden in the many towels.  
  
"Ahhh," Logan moaned in pleasure when the soft warm wet cloth touched his skin.  
  
Ororo let water trickle onto his chest as she wrung the wet cloth out. Water trailed down his sides and settled in the towel beneath him. Taking the damp cloth she then began rubbing his chest and face free of sweat. Logan closed his eyes, trying not to grin like a kid but failed.  
  
"That feels nice," he said.  
  
After a while Ororo got up, she went into his bathroom and he wondered what she was doing then felt silly for being so nosey. When she returned she laid a cool cloth on his brow then began drying his chest off. When she finished drying him off she stood and looked down at him. She couldn't help but smile; he looked so content now. She leaned over him and pulled him up so she could retrieve the damp towel. Logan's arms automatically slipped around her but he felt her pushing him back down, down onto another towel but this one was dry, almost warm and smelling of her as if she had warmed it against her body. He felt overwhelmed with a warm peacefulness, something he had never experienced before. Or at least he couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so pampered and cared for. He had noticed that no one but Ororo made him feel this way.  
  
He didn't want her to leave, wanted to greedily keep her near him yet she was turning away as if to go. He reached out, almost falling out of the bed, the cool cloth falling to the floor unheeded, but he caught her by her wrist and pulled her to him. They fell back onto the bed, Ororo on top of Logan, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. When Logan said nothing Ororo pushed off of him using his chest for leverage but she laughed good-naturedly making no move to stand up.  
  
"You're something else, Ro. I can't figure you out. You're so . . . caring . . . so good . . . so kind. I mean I never had anyone treat me like you do."  
  
"You're a good man, Logan."  
  
He desperately wanted her to stay. He wanted to pull her to him. He wanted to hold her through the night basking in the warmth of her body and the pure fresh fragrance of her natural scent but he didn't know how to convey that to her without coming off like a horny teenager. And he was horny all right but it was more than that too. Something he had never felt before.  
  
"Thank you," Logan said quietly.  
  
Ororo titled her head to one side and smiled. "Did you want anything else?"  
  
Yes! He wanted to shout but instead he shook his head not knowing how to tell her. He closed his eyes when her lips brushed his cheek briefly then she gathered up the towels and the container and walked to the door. He wanted to stop her, keep her but he let her go. Before shutting the door behind her she turned and looked at him. He is a good man, she thought. She liked him probably more than she should but she dismissed that thought immediately. He was family.  
  
"You're welcome," she said softly before she closed the door. 


	5. Japan

A/N - Once again thank you to all my absolutely wonderful reviewers. You're the greatest! FYI all translations will be at the bottom of the page. All German translations are from Internet sources. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Five - Japan  
  
Ororo woke later than usual and hurried to join the guys for breakfast. When she entered the hotel dining room she was glad to see Kurt, using his favorite human disguise and looking around the room curiously, sitting at a table waiting for her.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" Kurt stood up, a grin covering his handsome dark blue features and he pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Kurt. Wie geht's?" She asked her friend.  
  
Kurt laughed and said, "Very good, Ororo. You've been practicing I see. Das Leben ist so geil im Moment!" He added with enthusiasm.  
  
"Danke schon! I have a good teacher but I have no clue what you just said?" Ororo laughed.  
  
"Life is so great at the moment! It is amazing to be an X-Man! Incredible that here I sit in plain sight vith a beautiful voman and no one is screaming or running avay!"  
  
"Being an X-Man does have its privileges," Ororo agreed.  
  
"Ja. Jean is back and vell after vhat an ordeal! Logan can get through metal detectors vith the vonderfully talented Dr. McCoy's newest invention and let me not forget to thank him again for the use of this image inducer. Thanks to him I feel like Mystique!"  
  
"And with a better disposition although I don't know if I would thank Hank for that," Ororo laughed.  
  
"Hey guys," Logan greeted the two as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Seen Chuck?"  
  
"The professor has already dined and left for his meeting," Kurt informed him.  
  
"So what're the plans for today?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sight seeing," Ororo and Kurt both said at once.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Maybe something will jog my memory-find those kids . . ."  
  
"Vhat kids?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Personal joke," Logan muttered absently. He was thinking to himself if he did have kids it wouldn't really be funny at all but a family would be nice. At the right time that is and with the right woman. Someone like- like Ororo, he thought, his eyes raking over her features appreciatively. But no time soon. Nope. Don't want to settle down for a long time yet. Maybe in a . . .  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The waiter has some thing for you," Ororo said.  
  
"Um-give me a minute," Logan picked up the menu wondering what the rush was.  
  
Ororo laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You're a million miles away."  
  
"Yeah, just thinking." Thinking five kids is maybe too much. Maybe two, one girl, one boy. Pretty wife and two kids, house somewhere, maybe Canada or New York.  
  
"Excuse me," the waiter bowed before Logan again and held out an envelope.  
  
"This for me, bub?"  
  
"You are Logan-San?"  
  
Logan took the envelope, his eyes scanning the room. After a moment his eyes met Ororo's. He could see she was as suspicious as he was as he looked into her deep brown eyes. She had also been looking around the room wondering who could have known Logan was in Japan and what hotel he was staying at for she had immediately noticed the envelope wasn't from Professor Xavier. Charles always used the official School for Gifted Youngster envelopes, beige and embossed.  
  
"Vell, open it, Logan," Kurt urged after the waiter left.  
  
"Here," Logan handed it to Ororo who looked surprised but took the proffered envelope. She scanned the letter noting that the high quality of the plain white stationery matched the envelope but she shook her head and handed it back to Logan.  
  
"It's in Japanese I believe."  
  
Logan looked it over, surprised when he recognized the symbols. He read through it easily.  
  
"Someone wants to meet me at the Nara National Museum later this evening."  
  
"Ve vill go vith you," Kurt said.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"If you can read Japanese perhaps you speak it as well," Ororo suggested.  
  
Logan shrugged his shoulders even as he realized it was true. He looked up at Ororo when her cell phone went off.  
  
"Excuse me," Ororo apologized as she pulled her phone from her small purse. "Hello?"  
  
"Ororo! How was your trip?" Jean's vibrant voice shouted through the phone.  
  
"Pleasant and good company," Ororo smiled to herself.  
  
"I was just thinking about you and wanted to say hi."  
  
"Tell whoever it is you're on vacation with two sexy guys an' you don't have time to chit chat! Tell 'em to call back." Logan had leaned in close to Ororo to ensure the caller heard him.  
  
"Jean, we're about to have breakfast so I . . ."  
  
"Was that Logan?"  
  
"Yes. Um, I better go."  
  
"Wait! I mean what will you do-have any plans for the day? Shopping maybe?"  
  
"We're going sight seeing after we eat but I really have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Jean."  
  
"Jean, eh?" Logan queried.  
  
"She wanted to know how we were."  
  
"Well let's eat," Logan started perusing the menu. "I'm starved."  
  
"Ja. Vhat he said. Flag that vaiter down vith your claws or something, Logan-that'll get his attention. Ve've been vaiting forever!"  
  
Logan threw an arm up but Ororo grabbed his hand.  
  
"You weren't were you?" She asked but Logan just grinned in reply, his fingers wrapping around hers and he threw up his other arm and waved for service.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I think someone is folloving us," Kurt said quietly.  
  
After several hours of sight seeing and a leisurely lunch they had gone to the Nara National Museum there in Tokyo. After an hour of exploring they still had another hour before the meeting was to take place. Logan had noticed the man almost as soon as they'd left the hotel and Ororo had noticed him after lunch.  
  
"A man," Kurt said.  
  
"Wonder what he wants?"  
  
"Maybe Chuck's contact?"  
  
"Well, unless he plans on shooting us in public we have nothing to fear," Ororo decided.  
  
"You are always so calm and confident," Logan observed. "I like that."  
  
"Vhy vait and vorry? Vhy can ve not capture this person and find out vhat he vants?"  
  
"You're really getting into this X-Men stuff aren't you?" Logan laughed but when Kurt smiled shyly Logan slapped him on the back and said, "Good idea though, Kurt. You stay here; Ro and I'll be the bait-keep an eye out."  
  
Kurt beamed brightly as he watched Logan take Ororo's hand and lead her out into the gardens.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Luring our stalker out," Logan said quietly. He had noticed a secluded spot earlier and decided it was the perfect place to wait for their mystery man.  
  
He pulled Ororo to him. She looked up at him questioningly but he put a finger to her lips and grinned. He felt her relax in his arms and he gently pushed her head onto his shoulder. When he heard her sigh peacefully he smiled. She felt good in his arms. Ororo hoped Logan hadn't heard her sigh of contentment. She just felt so good in his arms she couldn't help herself. She liked him more than she should. She thought of Jean and the phone call earlier, knew Jean was a little jealous. She knew Jean loved Scott but she also knew her friend enjoyed the flirting and the attention she usually got from Logan. It was curious how he had seemed not to notice Jean much since his latest return. She looked up when she felt his breath in her ear and she shivered.  
  
"Someone's coming," Logan whispered.  
  
"I have him! I have him!" They heard Kurt shouting.  
  
Ororo pulled away from Logan, her eyes already clouding over as she prepared for battle. Logan looked at her and felt a rush of emotion that he had never felt before not even when he'd first met Jean. He stepped in front of her instinctively not wishing her to come to harm. They heard Kurt bamfing nearby, smelled the ever present brimstone and they heard him calling out again: "Storm! Logan!" They headed in the direction of the distinctive odor only to find Kurt lying unconscious on the ground. They soon joined him.  
  
~*~  
  
Guten Morgen - Good morning  
  
Wie geht's - How are you?  
  
Das Leben ist so geil im Moment - Life is so great at the moment!  
  
Danke schon - Thank you 


	6. No Excuse

A/N - I have to say X-Men movie reviewers are absolutely the best! All your reviews are really appreciated. Thank you!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Six - No Excuse  
  
When Logan opened his eyes all he saw was grass, dirt, and tree roots. He tried to sit up but he fell back to the ground. Groaning, he looked around, saw Ororo and Kurt sprawled out on the ground nearby and taking a deep breath he crawled over to Ororo. At the sound of running feet he looked up and saw several museum guards approaching.  
  
"We were attacked," Logan said in Japanese, surprised at how easily the words came to him. "I'll take care of these two, see if you can find who attacked us."  
  
"Yes, Logan-San!" One of the guards bowed as he spoke.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No but you are well known in the . . .um, excuse me," the guard bowed and started to leave.  
  
"No, wait! How do you know me?"  
  
"I have had some dealings with the underworld but I have already said too much," the guard mumbled as he backed away from Logan.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Please, I can say no more." The guard raced off.  
  
"It ain't like I don't know where to find you, bub," Logan growled turning his attention to the tranquilizer darts in his arm.  
  
He plucked several out of his arm glad his healing factor was kicking the drug out of his system but he knew it would be awhile before Ororo and Kurt woke up. He removed one dart each from Ororo and Kurt then picked Ororo up and carried her over to a large tree in the secluded area they'd been in earlier. He went back for Kurt, laying him on the grass beside Ororo and sat down beside her to wait it out.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he hissed. Why couldn't he ever learn? Whenever he started getting interested in a woman it always seemed as if he let his defensives down. He had to remember he wasn't flying solo anymore and he had to consider his friend's lives as well now. He knew better. There was no excuse for asinine behavior.  
  
He swore under his breath while looking at Ororo feeling helpless. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully in her bed not as if she'd just been attacked and drugged. If she had been hurt it would've been his fault and that thought bothered him more than he cared to admit. He should've been paying more attention to the situation at hand but no! He had to try and make out with the girl while making his buddy play lookout. Some plan, putting Kurt's life in danger as well. How stupid could he get? Only he hadn't planned it that way at all-he'd had no thought of trying to kiss Ororo but holding her and breathing in her beautiful scent-he'd lost his head. He couldn't let that happen again, couldn't risk her life or Kurt's again. And now he'd have to tell the Professor what an idiot he'd been. He wasn't looking forward to that talk. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
  
"So did ve catch the culprit?"  
  
Logan turned to see Kurt sitting up with his head in his hands.  
  
"I feel as if I vent ten rounds vith Colossus in the danger room!"  
  
"Being doped up will do that to you."  
  
"Maybe but he got in a good kick to my head too." Kurt looked over at Ororo. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine-shot full of tranquilizers just like us."  
  
Kurt was surprised to see the look of pain on Logan's face. He knew Logan would take the blame for this just as Ororo would. He could just imagine what Scott would have to say. Momentarily both men turned when they heard Ororo stirring.  
  
"Ororo, you okay?" Logan asked as he pulled her up so that she was resting in his arms.  
  
"My head feels like a train's running through it but other than that I'm fine."  
  
"Ve vere drugged."  
  
Ororo groaned as she tried to get up and failed, glad to have Logan's comforting arms to fall back into.  
  
"I should have been more prepared," she said.  
  
"The both of us," Logan said quietly.  
  
"It vas my fault that I did not think he vould shoot at us here," Kurt spoke up.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Kurt," Ororo admitted. "I should have been more alert."  
  
"The both of us," Logan agreed.  
  
"I suppose we were a little . . . distracted," Ororo turned her head to look at Logan, a smile on her face.  
  
"A little? We were saved by security guards for crying out loud!"  
  
Ororo laughed as she got up.  
  
"Just what's so freakin' funny?" Logan demanded.  
  
Ororo grinned at Logan and said, " The mighty X-Men saved by security guards!" Then she burst out laughing again and much to Logan's annoyance Kurt's loud laughter joined hers.  
  
"It ain't that funny," Logan growled but neither paid any attention to him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Professor was not pleased.  
  
"Am I to understand that someone shot the three of you with tranquilizer darts and then just left you lying on the ground in broad daylight?" His fingers were drumming a fast beat on the table they were seated at.  
  
"Shot me with enough darts to knock me out long enough for them to get away- knew what they were doing."  
  
"Which implies prior experience with you and your healing factor, Logan." The Professor folded his hands together, brought them under his chin and drew in his breath thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps they were trying to keep Logan from meeting with the person who wrote the letter," Ororo suggested.  
  
"Yet Kurt saw your attacker and could easily identify him," Charles shook his head. "Curious indeed."  
  
"I'm thinking he was just an errand boy and whoever sent him managed to keep me from meeting our contact like Storm said," Logan said.  
  
"Vhat vill ve do now?" Kurt asked them.  
  
"Wait," Logan said. He got up from the table and left.  
  
Ororo sighed as she watched Logan leave. She understood how he felt, they had both acted like amateurs and there was no excuse for that. As team leader she had taken full responsibility despite his and Kurt's objections but she knew the Professor thought there was something more going on though he had said nothing. Neither she nor Logan had mentioned their . . . distraction. She didn't know why or how it had happened. She simply should have been more alert instead of thinking about Logan. But being in Logan's strong arms had gone to her head. She hadn't expected to feel so- so what? So comfortable, so right? It didn't make any sense. Logan was family she kept repeating to herself. Family! Family! Family! She was determined not to let it happen again. 


	7. Beauty Personified

A/N - Oh, once again I must mention that this is after X-2: X-Men United. And once again I must say thank you to all you wonderful reviewers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Seven - Beauty Personified  
  
Logan was restless. Restless and worried. He didn't care to wait, didn't think it was the best decision but he felt he had no choice. Ever since he'd hooked up with the X-Men he couldn't take any more crazy risks and do what he wanted to. He now had to worry about everyone and their mother. Rogue, the other kids at the school, Kurt, Jean, Ororo. His stomach twisted in a hard knot as he remembered holding Ororo in his arms. Her beautiful fresh scent wafting enticingly around him, her soft brown skin warm against his body and her large brown eyes looking up at him full of trust.  
  
He hadn't wanted to let her go, not even to go to Kurt's aid. He had never felt that way before, not even when Jean had been in his arms. When he'd seen Ororo lying unconscious on the ground his first instinct was to hunt down and kill whoever had done this to her. With Jean he had simply accepted her death despite the pain. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. He had loved Jean at one time but that had passed; faded as if it had never been a true lasting love. What he was feeling now was something more, something deep and, well, bothersome. Was he falling in love with Ororo and if he was what was he going to do about it? Waiting just wasn't his style.  
  
"Thought I might find you here," Ororo's soft voice called out.  
  
"Just needed to think," Logan said without turning.  
  
Ororo came up beside him. When he said nothing more she wondered if he was angry with her for telling Charles the fault was hers alone. She shrugged her shoulders slightly putting the thought from her mind. She looked up at the full moon sitting high in the night sky enjoying the sheer beauty of it. Logan felt the same tight knot in his stomach with Ororo standing beside him. He tried looking at the moon, thought how beautiful it looked and automatically thought of Ororo. Beauty personified, he thought.  
  
"It's a beautiful night."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
Logan turned his head and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Nothing wild, not just yet but a little unwinding?"  
  
"Up there?" He eyed the sky doubtfully.  
  
"Maybe not so high the first time," She said, turning to look at him, a playful smile on her lips.  
  
"This probably isn't a good place to just fly off into the sky."  
  
"A moment," Ororo whispered, her brown eyes fading into white.  
  
Shortly a thick fog settled over the hotel grounds and Ororo slipped her hand into Logan's.  
  
"Whoa!" Logan grabbed hold of her as his feet lifted off the ground.  
  
"I have you," Ororo assured him with a smile.  
  
He looked into her white eyes and felt her arms go around him as they continued their assent. Her lips were curved at the corners slightly as if she were slightly amused. He looked down and saw the fog had dissipated and he could see tiny lights twinkling below them. Looking up the moon almost looked close enough to touch with stars shining in the sky around it. Ororo had a bright smile on her face when he looked at her again. Maybe it was her or the combination of her aroma and sailing up into the night air but he felt a peace settle over him that surprised him. How many minutes passed as they drifted in the air he had no idea but all too soon he felt the winds shifting, pushing them downward then he felt a damp fog settle over them moments before they touched the ground. But he didn't let her go and neither did she pull away. His hands cupped her face and he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Guten Tag!"  
  
They fell apart, both looking up to see Kurt hanging from a tree branch, his long tail wrapped around it several times. Logan frowned, clearly annoyed and Ororo looked flustered.  
  
"Think I'll hit the sack," Logan mumbled and with a few quick strides he was half way to the hotel.  
  
"Kurt you startled us!" Ororo said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"My apologies," Kurt bowed before Ororo after bamfing down beside her.  
  
She waved away the blue smoke, wrinkled her nose and said, "You're forgiven just don't do that again, please."  
  
"I am sorry but I saw you and Logan disappear into a fog. I had no idea vhat vas going on. I just vanted to make sure you vere both all right. Then . . . vhen you appeared I . . . I didn't vant you to think I vas spying."  
  
When Ororo didn't respond he went on: "I think our Volverine likes you, nein?"  
  
"I think our Wolverine's worried and needs a little distraction nothing more."  
  
"Surely you do not believe that!"  
  
"You must know that Logan was in love with Jean and when we thought we'd lost her he was very . . . hurt."  
  
"Time has a vay of healing and life goes on, Ororo. I do not think Logan is still in love vith Jean."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. He's a bit of a flirt-quite the ladies man."  
  
"Nein. No man vould lightly flirt vith you-you demand our respect and vin our love. And if they tried no man could flirt vith you vithout losing his heart."  
  
"Kurt that is so sweet!"  
  
"It is only the truth."  
  
"I appreciate your honesty but I think we need to stop worrying about our Wolverine's love life and concentrate on keeping our own lives in tact."  
  
"Ja, is true. Ve vere not prepared last time but ve vill be ready for them next time. Vhenever that vill be."  
  
"I don't think we'll have long to wait."  
  
"I have your back as you American's say."  
  
"And I yours," Ororo smiled at her friend and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Kurt."  
  
Kurt felt a deep loneliness settle over him after Ororo had gone back inside. He looked up at the moon remembering a certain lady in his past. So long ago, he thought.  
  
"Du fehlst mir, Amanda," he whispered to the night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
German translations:  
  
Guten Tag - Hello  
  
Nein - No  
  
Ja - Yes  
  
Du fehlst mir - I miss you 


	8. Blue Eyes

A/N - Thank you everyone for your reviews. It's always nice to get them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Eight - Blue Eyes  
  
"Vhat do you think is going on vith Logan and Ororo, Professor?" Kurt asked as he looked around the hotel dining room.  
  
"What do you mean exactly, Kurt?" Charles asked, looking up from his menu.  
  
"I think Logan likes her," Kurt said quietly, feeling a little foolish after having spoken.  
  
"I would definitely agree with that observation," Charles said with a smile.  
  
"You can read his mind?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Logan has a mind that is very difficult to penetrate. But no, Kurt I try never to read one's mind without their permission unless there are extenuating circumstances. I simply observed that Logan seems more settled, calmer if you will, when he's near Ororo. She seems to have that effect on most people," the Professor said as he looked intently at Kurt.  
  
"Ja. She is a beautiful lady both physically and spiritually."  
  
"She is indeed," the Professor agreed.  
  
"So, um, do you think they vill be joining us?"  
  
"Well, I'll call Ororo but if you like you can check yourself."  
  
"Ja. I shall be back," Kurt said as he jumped out of his chair and hurried out of the dining room.  
  
"So you're the great Charles Xavier?"  
  
Charles looked up at the lady who was questioning him.  
  
"I am Charles Xavier although I lay no claim to greatness or at least not much," he chuckled quietly.  
  
"Here," the lady shoved an envelope at him.  
  
"This is for Logan, why give it to me?"  
  
"I'm just following orders," she smiled, bowed and skipped out of the dining room.  
  
The slender Japanese lady intrigued Charles but he let her go without protest as he had sensed no ill will from her. He turned the white envelope over in his hands wondering who had sent it. So far his contacts had been reluctant, to say the least, in revealing any information they might have regarding Logan. By the look of the envelope it appeared that the same person was still trying to contact Logan. Charles felt they would continue to try to reach him no matter who or what was attempting to stop them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan knocked on Ororo's door hoping to have breakfast with her and hopefully alone. When there was no response he sighed, more disappointed than he cared to admit. He knew she was an early riser and wondered had she already gone down to eat. He leaned against the door when his sensitive hearing picked up a subtle noise coming from within the room and grinned as he heard the sound of water running. He knocked again. When she still didn't respond he tried the doorknob. The door was unlocked so he stuck his head in. His senses were immediately assaulted by the aroma that was Ororo.  
  
"Ro! Hey, you decent?"  
  
The water stopped running but still she didn't answer. He stepped into the room and called out again. A crash was the only response. He hurried to the bathroom and let himself in. He saw Ororo on her knees wrapped in a short white towel picking up pieces of glass off the floor. He knelt beside her and began to help her.  
  
"I have it, Logan, there's no need to bother yourself," she stammered.  
  
"Wouldn't want you cutting those pretty hands," He said and continued picking up shards.  
  
"A few pieces of glass overcome Storm? Hardly," she said without looking at him.  
  
After the glass was disposed of he tried to help her up but she pulled away from him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine. I just need to get dressed."  
  
He didn't make a move to leave but instead looked around the small bathroom. He took in the contents on the counter and looked at Ororo strangely. Frowning he yanked her off the floor and turned her around so she was facing him.  
  
"Logan . . .!"  
  
He pulled her face up so she was forced to look at him and when she did he was completely taken aback by what he saw. Ororo looked at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Large, clear, beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Staring is rude," Ororo said as she turned away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, darlin' I just didn't expect that. Blue contacts?" He asked as he looked at the saline solution and contact holder on the counter. "Wait! No! Brown contacts! But why?"  
  
Ororo wanted to laugh at her own silliness but she looked up into the mirror meeting Logan's eyes.  
  
"Long story short, white hair, blue eyes, young girl homeless teased and treated cruelly by anyone and everyone. I just wanted to be normal," she looked down at the eye paraphernalia scattered before her. "So now you know."  
  
Logan felt as if he'd really put his foot in his mouth. Maybe eye color was like hair color with women and you just never asked. He turned her around to face him, his hand lifting her chin so her eyes looked into his.  
  
"It's none of my business . . ."  
  
"It's really very silly of me," Ororo said, her eyes looking downward.  
  
"Why, because you just want to be treated like everyone else? There's nothing stupid about that. Look at the elf and his image inducer. It's tough out there when you're different, I know."  
  
"You fit in a little better than me with my white hair and blue eyes though."  
  
He shrugged, letting his hand stroke her hair. "Why not dye your hair then?"  
  
She gave a rueful laugh and said, " My hair doesn't take dye well. I discovered that as a teenager. Green, purple, hideous yellow-you may recall the yellow tint I had when I first met you. Wigs are too confining. Cutting it's about as much as I can do only it grows like a weed."  
  
"I like it long-long and white. You have beautiful hair, Ororo." He was running his hands through her hair and she closed her eyes enjoying the caress.  
  
"And beautiful eyes," Logan said when she opened them.  
  
She saw understanding and acceptance in his hazel eyes and she smiled. "I am building up my courage slowly. One day I will go sans contacts but in the meantime I must get ready so out with you! Give a girl her privacy!"  
  
He enjoyed hearing her laugh though he left reluctantly.  
  
"Hand me my dress will you please? It's on the bed," Ororo called out.  
  
Logan picked the dress up and held it out to admire it. It was a sexy number he thought-white and gold, flimsy and flowing and it looked to be cut pretty low.  
  
"Hey! Vas taking you two so long?" Kurt's blue face was peeping in from the half-shut door. "I don't think that is a very good color for you, meinem freund."  
  
"Ya think? Hmm, maybe I should try blue, eh?"  
  
"Ja!" Kurt laughed. "Everyone looks good in blue, just ask Dr. McCoy!"  
  
"Logan! Can I have my dress?" Ororo's demanded impatiently. She stuck her head out and frowned at Logan but when she saw Kurt she laughed. "Alright! Room service it is! Please order two croissants and some green tea for me. We can all eat in bed!"  
  
Logan and Kurt looked at each other. Kurt looked away almost bashfully but Logan grinned. "You stayin'?" he asked.  
  
"Nein, I am dining vith the Professor." And Kurt bamfed out of the room clearly disconcerted.  
  
"Suit yourself!" Logan laughed. "You know what they say, two's company . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
German Translations  
  
Ja - Yes  
  
Meinem freund - my friend  
  
Nein - No 


	9. Breakfast At Ororo's

A/N - I have to apologize for the long time in between updates but fanfiction.net would not let me log in to upload for two weeks! But thank you everyone for your patience and very many thanks to all of you who were kind enough to take the time to review.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Nine - Breakfast at Ororo's  
  
When Ororo came out of the bathroom she was clad in a white silk kimono instead of the dress she'd chosen for the day. She hung her dress up then leapt onto her bed much to Logan's surprise and gave a squeal of delight.  
  
"I just love having breakfast in bed, don't you?" She patted the empty space beside her and motioned for Logan to join her.  
  
Logan's eyes were still wide with surprise but he obediently sat down on the small bed albeit quite gingerly. Ororo laughed.  
  
"Vacation just isn't vacation if you can't eat breakfast in bed at least once, don't you think?"  
  
"I dunno," Logan mumbled.  
  
"Well, I suppose this isn't a vacation for you but I'm going to make the most of it. It's nice having a man in my bed," Ororo joked.  
  
"I . . . maybe I should go," Logan stood up.  
  
"Don't be silly, Logan," she reached over and pulled him back onto the bed. "I was just kidding."  
  
"Yeah. I knew that."  
  
"Relax," Ororo said as she climbed on top of him. She started unbuttoning his shirt but he reached up to stop her. "It's okay, I'll give you a massage while we're waiting for room service," she assured him.  
  
"No! I don't think that's a good idea and the food should be here any minute."  
  
"Suit yourself," Ororo said as she settled back on her side of the bed crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You're in a strange mood all of a sudden," Logan noted.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. I guess I feel a little closer to you now that you know."  
  
"The eyes?"  
  
She nodded. "And I like you," she said looking at him very seriously.  
  
"I like you too," Logan said quietly.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ororo bounced up to open it. She was in a perfect state of rapture as she had the food laid out for them, half of it on the bed. She noticed Logan seemed to relax as he wolfed down a breakfast big enough for three men.  
  
"This Jasmine tea is absolutely delicious," she raved after she'd added sugar and had a sip.  
  
"Japanese green tea is probably the best there is," Logan said between mouthfuls.  
  
"You must've lived here for some time to know so much about Japan, especially how to read and speak Japanese."  
  
He shrugged and reached over to her plate but she slapped his hand away.  
  
"Good grief, Logan you have enough food to feed an army! Leave mine alone!"  
  
"Croissants look good."  
  
"I'll order some for you," Ororo said but before she could reach for the phone it was already ringing.  
  
"If that's the hotel they're good," Logan chuckled.  
  
"Hello?" Ororo asked hesitantly. She was surprised to hear Jeans voice.  
  
"Hi, Ororo, is everything okay?" Jean asked.  
  
"Hi, everything's fine."  
  
"And the Professor, how is . . .?"  
  
"Will you stop that!" Ororo snapped and smacked Logan's hand away from her food yet again.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Logan laughed but he refrained from making another play for her croissants.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Jean asked.  
  
"Fine. Someone's just trying to steal my food," Ororo laughed.  
  
"Is that Logan with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're having breakfast in your room?"  
  
"The only way when you're on vacation."  
  
"In-in bed?" Jean gasped; knowing Ororo especially delighted in breakfasting in bed when on vacation.  
  
"Well . . . yes you know me but it's nothing like . . ."  
  
"Tell who ever you're talking to, to get off so we can order some more of your rolls," Logan said impatiently.  
  
"It's Jean," Ororo looked at Logan wondering if her news would phase him.  
  
"Tell her I said hi and call back later."  
  
"Um, Logan said hi."  
  
"Oh. Well I hope you're both well."  
  
"We're fine. How're things there?"  
  
"Okay. Good. Well, don't want to keep you. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Ororo looked at the phone, her face twisted in a deep frown. Jean hadn't even bothered to say good-bye. Wasn't Jean ever going to give Logan up so he could move on, she wondered? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Logan filched a croissant.  
  
"So this is how you spend your vacations?" He asked after he'd finished it off in three bites.  
  
"If I can eat in bed, lie by the pool, and get in some sightseeing it's a good vacation."  
  
"We'll have to do the pool later then."  
  
They both looked up when they heard a knock at the door and saw Kurt's handsome blue face staring in at them.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your breakfast," he laughed. "But the Professor has something for you Logan-another letter, this time from a mysterious voman!" Kurt opened the door and wheeled the Professor into the room.  
  
Upon seeing Logan and Ororo eating what looked to be picnic on the bed Charles couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Good morning, Ororo, Logan. It looks as if you've had a repast fit for a king . . . and a queen," he added with a chuckle.  
  
Logan stood up and brushed off some crumbs trying to act nonchalant but the slight red tint to his face told the Professor he'd guessed right about Ororo's affect on the Wolverine. Logan retrieved the envelope from the Professor and looked it over. Everyone waited for him to tell them what was going on but when he finished reading the letter he simply pocketed it and headed to the door.  
  
"Logan is there anything that we can help you with?" The Professor asked.  
  
"What? Oh no. Just another meeting."  
  
"Do you vant us to go vith you?"  
  
"No thanks, Elf. I think I'll go alone this time," Logan said then shut the door behind him.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea, Professor," Ororo said.  
  
"I agree with you, Ororo. Perhaps you can talk to him after you finish your breakfast."  
  
She nodded and looked down at her plate only to find one half-eaten croissant left.  
  
"I guess I'm finished," she frowned and took one last bite.  
  
"So should I vait for you here?" Kurt asked.  
  
"That's a good idea," the Professor said. "But I better be on my way if I don't want to be late for my conference. If you should need me you know how to reach me, Ororo."  
  
Ororo got up and pushed the Professor to the door. "You'll be alright, Charles?"  
  
"Well, as long as I don't run into another telepath who's more powerful than myself I should be perfectly fine."  
  
"Do not joke like that, Professor that is not funny!" Kurt said with a look of horror but Ororo laughed and took the Professor down the hall to the elevator.  
  
Logan was sitting in his room thinking about the letter which had been vague merely stating that they would contact him with further instructions and warning him to be alert, as it seemed as if someone was attempting to prevent their meeting. It was obvious that whoever it was that was hoping to meet with him was having him watched but Logan honestly couldn't recall seeing or sensing anyone around that might be keeping tabs on him. Maybe the warning had made him a little jumpy but when he heard a sudden noise on his balcony he was more than surprised to see a woman out there. He walked over to the sliding doors and stared at the woman a moment before he opened them.  
  
"I see you've found a new girlfriend, Logan-San."  
  
Logan stared at the small Japanese woman perched on his balcony railing. She just grinned back at him and ran a hand through her short black spiky hair.  
  
"You're the one who was following us," Logan said after catching her scent in the breeze.  
  
The woman squatted down, her hands holding onto the railing almost carelessly.  
  
"Whatever mess you got yourself into it ain't worth killin' yourself over," Logan said as he slowly stepped closer to her.  
  
The woman laughed a rich deep laughter that somehow seemed familiar to him.  
  
"You aren't even going to say hello to your old friend, Yukio?" She asked him.  
  
"Yukio?"  
  
"Yukio-duh! What's wrong with you, Logan?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember you."  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding!" She laughed then leapt off the rail right into his arms.  
  
Logan caught her easily and when she pressed her lips to his he let her kiss him. He enjoyed the kiss, realized he'd done this before.  
  
"Remember me now?"  
  
He looked at the woman but still couldn't place her face or the name.  
  
"Oh, Logan! What's happened to you?" Yukio cried and threw her arms around him again.  
  
Logan was removing her arms from around his neck when Ororo knocked once and let herself into his room but Yukio seemed to be holding on for dear life.  
  
A/N - Just to clarify I've thrown in Yukio from the comics, not Yuriko, Lady Deathstrike from the movie and comics. Yukio's much more fun. 


	10. The Wild One

A/N - I have been trying to post this chapter for weeks now but unfortunately fanfiction.net hasn't been letting many of us update new chapters. I was able to post a second chapter to another story but foolishly thought the system was fixed and since it was very late decided to download it the next day. Next day came and I found I couldn't post once again! It's been a little frustrating. I guess frustrating for everyone, all us authors and all us readers but what're you going to do?  
  
Also fanfiction.net lost some of the reviews on June 5th so to those that are missing I can only say thank you so much for taking the time to review and telling me your thoughts. For the other reviewers who's reviews remain as always I'm very grateful. You are all the greatest!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Ten - The Wild One  
  
Ororo hadn't meant to be nosey. She'd gone to talk to Logan and found his door slightly ajar and she had just peeked in to make sure everything was all right. When she saw he wasn't in the room she'd started to go back and wait with Kurt but hearing voices coming from the balcony, one sounding like a woman's, made her change her mind. She was more than a little surprised to find Logan embracing an attractive Japanese woman on the balcony. She felt as if an ice cold vice had gripped her heart.  
  
"Time truly does seem to heal," she said softly to herself no longer doubting that Logan was over Jean.  
  
Logan pushed Yuiko away from him and looked at Ororo.  
  
"Your girlfriend can't leave you alone for a minute!" Yukio laughed.  
  
Logan ignored her. "Ro this is the person who was trailing us." He grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her past Ororo and into the hotel room.  
  
"Hi! I'm Yukio, an old chum of Logan-San's," Yukio grinned and winked at Ororo who was utterly confused by now.  
  
"I'm Ororo Munroe," Ororo said quite brusquely, her eyes turning white almost unconsciously.  
  
"Not another one!" Yukio smacked her forehead in frustration.  
  
"Another what?" Logan barked.  
  
"Mutant! What else? But forget it, what's one more? But I didn't come here to meet your girlfriend, Logan. I came to warn you."  
  
"Warn me of what?"  
  
"The Silver Samurai is after you. Means to kill you."  
  
"What's a Silver Samurai?"  
  
"And why would they want to kill Logan?"  
  
"Puh-lease! One at a time!" Yukio shrieked. She clawed at Logan's hands but he kept a firm grip on her. "It's a very long story and if you don't let me go, Logan I'm not going to be too inclined to tell you."  
  
Logan shook her till her teeth nearly rattled in her head growling rather menacingly.  
  
"Logan let her be," Ororo said quietly but firmly.  
  
He growled again, not pleased with her order but he released her.  
  
"Man, you can be such a gentleman sometimes-sheesh!" Yukio stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Logan and Ororo looked at each other, one felt like strangling the woman and the other felt like laughing but in that one look, Logan and Ororo felt a connection, something the observant Yukio didn't miss. Logan seemed to calm visibly and Ororo seemed much more assured of herself.  
  
"Look, if you know me from my past then you should know not to play games with me," Logan tried to reason with Yukio.  
  
"You . . . really don't remember me . . . do you?"  
  
Logan shook his head impatiently. Yukio imagined he was counting to ten as he looked at her. By the look on his face she felt he must think she was the most annoying person he'd ever met. She took a deep breathe. A little bit of her heart felt as if it was breaking but she would die before she let anyone see her pain. Putting on her best devil may care grin she decided to tell him what he wanted to know and get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"Okay already! I'm a lowly ex-girlfriend. Not bitter, still beautiful, and we remained friends which is why I came to warn you. You've been warned and I'm out of here!" Yukio gave a quick wave and before either Logan or Ororo could stop her she was racing out onto the balcony.  
  
"Logan! What's she doing?" Ororo asked as Yukio leapt onto the railing again.  
  
Logan shook his head. "I think she's crazy."  
  
"Miss, please come down. Everything's going to be okay," Ororo spoke softly as if she were speaking to a child. She began to walk slowly towards Yukio.  
  
"I've given you all the help I can, Logan. The Silver Samurai means to kill you. Look sharp," her voice trembled slightly as she spoke then she jumped off the balcony.  
  
"No!" Logan tried to grab her but he was too late.  
  
"I'll get her!" Ororo leapt up into the air, her feet barely touching the rail and summoning the wind she dove head first after Yukio.  
  
Logan watched helplessly as Ororo shot through the air. When she'd jumped up on the rail just like Yukio he'd nearly lost his breakfast. He leaned over the balcony his arms gripping the rail so hard his knuckles were white. Only when Ororo caught Yukio and he saw Ororo rising upwards did he realize he'd been holding his breath.  
  
"Whoa! You can fly! Cool!" Yukio shouted in perfect glee.  
  
"Are you mad, woman or do you hate living?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you Wind-Rider and I'm definitely not suicidal just a gal having fun!"  
  
Ororo said nothing. She had no idea what to make of Yukio. Ororo dropped Yukio back onto the balcony and hovered above Yukio and Logan for a moment as if waiting to see if the woman would dare to jump again. After a few minutes she descended slowly, her eyes fading slowly from white to brown.  
  
"Ro! Ro you okay?" Logan grabbed her when she touched down.  
  
"I'm fine, Logan. I'm fine," she reassured him. She was surprised by the intensity of his concern but even more so when he turned to Yukio and started yelling at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you crazy woman? What kind of fool are you?"  
  
"Oh, Logan! Y-you used to be so full of fun and daring-just like me! Well you couldn't die and that does takes a lot of the fun out of it but still you used to be so different," Yukio said thoughtfully, her voice full of pain.  
  
"Some would call that madness, Yukio," Ororo said.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Ororo and hey I didn't need you to save me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"By jumping to your death?"  
  
"I came up this way and I can get back down no problemo!"  
  
"She is crazy," Logan muttered.  
  
"It's not crazy, it's exhilarating. Its wild and fun and everything I live for. Free falling through the air's just like skydiving only more thrilling."  
  
"That's just nuts."  
  
"Maybe to you but to me it's living. It's the thrill of living life to the fullest."  
  
"But you could've died," Ororo said.  
  
"I never fall and when I die I die."  
  
"What're you, a mutant too?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, just lucky and smart. I live as I want to-follow no man's rules."  
  
"Look, just tell me who this Silver guy is."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Yukio said with a sad shake of her head.  
  
Logan, having lost all patience, threw Yukio against the wall and shoved a set of claws at her throat.  
  
"Okay, you don't have to be such a kill joy. He's the head of one of the biggest crime organizations in Japan. I don't know why he wants to kill you. If I did I would tell you, honest I would. But won't it be fun trying to find out?"  
  
"Logan, let her go," Ororo said sternly.  
  
Logan turned and looked at Ororo. He could actually feel his blood pressure dropping when he looked at her. Yukio took advantage of his distraction and swiftly leapt up and over the balcony, her laughter drifting up to them almost manically.  
  
Ororo leaned over the balcony and watched fascinated as Yukio bounded almost cat like from balcony to balcony until she disappeared. When they heard someone scream Logan looked but saw nothing. He figured the crazy woman had let herself into someone's room and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't concerned about Yukio even though he appreciated her efforts to help him. He saw Yukio for what she was, there was no help for her and no need to waste time worrying about her. She was a lot like him.  
  
"You certainly know how to pick them," Ororo said.  
  
Logan grunted but said nothing.  
  
"Well at least we know what's what now-kill Logan. I think we should go back home."  
  
"What, before you get yer dip in the pool?"  
  
"This isn't funny, Logan. If someone really wants to kill you it makes no sense to remain here."  
  
"Nope. I'm not running but maybe checking into another hotel wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
"There's no point to that now. Apparently you've done a pretty good job of convincing them that I'm your girlfriend which leaves us all vulnerable whether you're here or somewhere else."  
  
"Whaddya mean I convinced them? Who was the one sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Who was the one trying to kiss me at the museum?"  
  
"Who was the one who used flying as an excuse to cop some feels?"  
  
"What! Who was the one who tried to kiss me before Kurt interrupted you?"  
  
"Who was the one who wanted me in their bed this morning?"  
  
"That is not what I wanted!"  
  
"Oh yeah? You jumped all over me and tried to take my clothes off!"  
  
"I was just going to give you a massage!"  
  
"See!"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Logan pulled her to him and kissed her. No ceremony, no soft hesitant peck- he kissed her long and hard. He held her so tight she felt he was going to crush her yet she clung to him as tightly as she could.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ororo looked at Logan, her breath coming hard and fast. She didn't understand what he meant; all she wanted was for him to kiss her again. She leaned her head against his chest keeping her arms around him.  
  
"Well . . . you want to be . . . ?"  
  
"Want to be what?"  
  
Their eyes met both barely breathing.  
  
"Be my girl as Cyclops would say,-or maybe he'd ask a girl to go steady."  
  
Ororo laughed though she didn't mean to but she couldn't help it.  
  
"It's not that funny, darlin'."  
  
"Oh, Logan I think it's cute and sweet."  
  
"I was just kidding anyway," Logan's voice was a quiet grumble. He turned away from Ororo and went back into his room. He felt like shutting the sliding door behind her but realized he would be acting childish if he did.  
  
Ororo felt foolish. He had taken her by surprise and she hadn't known whether he was serious or not. They had just been kidding around. She hadn't expected to fall into his arms and kiss him like she was desperate and hadn't been kissed in years no matter how true it was. It was embarrassing how badly she'd wanted him to kiss her and hold her and now she didn't know what to say or do. Without thinking she summoned a strong wind that took her up to the roof of the hotel. She had to think, had to collect her thoughts. Things were getting too complicated and too many complications could be dangerous. 


	11. Decisions

A/N - I apologize that it took so long to put out this chapter but I had a hard time putting the little bits and pieces that I'd scribbled here and there together to make this work. It's kind of a transition chapter setting the story up for Logan's big discovery. It's also much longer.  
  
On another note I accidentally put up another story called "Ride the Wind" and I apologize for that. Someone reviewed that and asked me if I was ever going to finish the stories I already had out and I don't blame them for asking! I usually work on one or two stories at a time unless I put up a one shot piece. My friend, Skyz suggested I put the omniscient phrase: "The End" when I finish a story so I guess I'll have to consider that.  
  
Currently I'm working on just two stories, which are "My Heart My Home" and "Saints and Sinners" which is a fun piece with a different type of Ororo and Logan. That's it. Everything else is finished. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused and I especially apologize for putting up "Ride the Wind" by mistake. I was just trying to go through the steps of how to upload a story so I could help out someone who e-mailed me asking me how to post stories. Silly me. Anyway I do appreciate the reviews for that story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you for the reviews for chapter ten for this story! Thanks bunches! Now on to Chapter Eleven!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Eleven – Decisions  
  
After leaving Logan's room Ororo stood outside his door for some time, her hand still holding the door knob, her forehead pressed against the hard wood as if she wanted to go back in but couldn't make up her mind.  
  
"Ororo is there something wrong?" Professor Xavier's voice called out from down the hall.  
  
She turned around, her chest rising and falling slowly as she collected herself while she waited for Kurt to wheel him down the hall.  
  
"I don't know but that's irrelevant right now. Logan and I have met the person who attacked us. She's an old friend of his and she believes someone's trying to kill him. She – at the museum she was attempting to warn him without being discovered apparently."  
  
"She?" Kurt asked indignantly. "Did she say vhy someone vas trying to kill him?"  
  
"She was full of mystery and half-insane I think. She didn't seem to know the details but said a man called the Silver Samurai wants to kill him."  
  
"Then ve should leave," Kurt suggested.  
  
"Logan is planning on doing just that. He doesn't want our help."  
  
"That is madness," Kurt shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"He must feel he's endangering us," the Professor said quietly.  
  
"But ve are his friends and ve are the X-Men ve stick together!"  
  
"True enough," Charles said. "But perhaps he wishes to prevent another mishap such as the earlier one at the museum."  
  
"Even so, Charles . . ." Ororo stated to protest but Charles cut her off.  
  
"Even so, Ororo he must do what he feels is best. Don't forget that Logan has had a lot of serious issues to deal with even before he met us. He is a man who is used to working alone and not having to worry about the consequences of his actions affecting anyone but himself and we must, above all else, respect his wishes. But," and here he held up his hand to silence Ororo who was about to protest again.  
  
"I do believe the time he has spent with us, no mater how brief it's been, has helped prepare him for whatever lies ahead and he will ask for our help if he feels it's necessary. We have to trust his instincts."  
  
"Vhat do you mean, Professor?" Kurt asked.  
  
Charles looked at Ororo but said nothing else.  
  
"Are ve not going to help him then?" Kurt demanded.  
  
"As much as he allows, Kurt," Charles replied. "I think we can be of assistance to him right now by finding out as much as we can about this Silver Samurai. And if you'll excuse me I shall begin that very task." The Professor turned his wheelchair and headed to his room.  
  
"I don't understand Logan at all," Kurt muttered.  
  
"I think I do," Ororo said quietly. "As much as I hate to admit it the Professor is right. Logan simply isn't used to working as a team despite the times he comes back to us."  
  
"But ve are X-Men! Doesn't he vant to be part of us?"  
  
"It's not even that I don't think. He's not like you and I – orphans who needed and wanted a family."  
  
"He cares very much for you," Kurt looked at Ororo as intently as Charles had looked at her just a few minutes before.  
  
"He cares for us all and I'm sure the Professor is right in saying he doesn't want to risk our lives."  
  
"I guess ve didn't defend ourselves vell at the museum. He must think ve vill be a handicap to him then, no?"  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, Kurt but we always seem to survive."  
  
They stood in the empty hallway lost in their own thoughts for a moment then Ororo let out a slow but deep sigh.  
  
"Are you vell, Ororo?"  
  
"I'm just confused," She answered truthfully.  
  
"I am here if you vould like to talk."  
  
"N-no, I don't want to talk, Kurt but thank you."  
  
"Vhat vill you do now?"  
  
"I'm going to get as far away from here as I can possibly get," Ororo said determinedly.  
  
"Sounds like fun – may I come vith you?"  
  
Ororo smiled at her friend and nodded. "Of course, I always enjoy your company."  
  
As they made their way down the hall Logan heard their retreating steps quiet though they were. He moved away from his door and immediately began packing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After a long day of sightseeing Kurt tried to flag down a taxi. His feet were aching and he was sure with the mad pace Ororo had set hers must be bothering her as well. Across the street were a line of cabs and several drivers seemed to be arguing with a smaller man and not paying any attention to Kurt's frantic waving.  
  
"Vhy vill no one come to our aid?" Kurt asked.  
  
They both watched the smaller man tug his cap down over his ears, race to a cab and leap inside. With a squeal of wheels the small cab was cutting across the street unmindful of traffic and screeching to a stop in front of them. Kurt opened the door for Ororo but she stood on the sidewalk looking at the driver thoughtfully.  
  
"Is everything all right, Ororo?"  
  
She nodded then slipped inside, Kurt following her. The cab roared to life flinging them forward as their driver took off.  
  
"Sir, could you please drive a little more carefully?" Kurt cried out as he righted himself and checked to see if Ororo was okay. "And by any chance vould you like to know vhere ve are going?"  
  
Something seemed very familiar with the driver and Ororo couldn't help but wonder.   "Yukio?"  
  
The driver turned around, grinning widely. Tipping her hat Ororo saw that her guess had been right.  
  
"You're good, Wind-Rider. How'd you know?" Yukio asked, nonplused.  
  
"The way you ran to the car – so free and full of joy – utterly careless much like your driving," Ororo replied.  
  
"I'll have to remember that. So who's your cute friend?"  
  
"Yukio, this is Kurt Wagner . . ."  
  
"Formerly known as the incredible Nightcrawler," Kurt finished quite proudly.  
  
"Night what?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Kurt this is the lady I was telling you about – Logan's friend. Kurt's also a mutant," Ororo said. "Why don't you show her?"  
  
Hesitating for only a second he disabled the image inducer revealing his true form.  
  
"Oh man! Wicked wild! Not just cute but hot!" Yukio gasped in earnest.  
  
"Really?" Kurt was shocked by her reaction.  
  
"Man, I almost wish I were a mutant so I could hang with you guys."  
  
Speechless Kurt could only grin. Ororo laughed, pleased with Yukio's response then she asked, "Have you seen Logan?"  
  
"Nope. He should be on the move by now, don't ya think?"  
  
"He is leaving us – his friends," Kurt said with a hint of reproach in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I figured he'd do," Yukio glanced in the rear view mirror at Ororo who was looking out the window. "Keeping you safe, Wind-Rider."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Ororo turned her attention back to Yukio.  
  
"Protect his woman an' all – you know, the manly thing to do and boy is he all man. You oughta know that by now!"  
  
Kurt looked at Ororo who was feeling very uncomfortable just then. She would've teleported right out of the taxi had it been possible but instead she gritted her teeth and said nothing.  
  
"So how'd he lose his memory? What happened?"  
  
"He vas experimented on as if he vere an animal."  
  
"That how he got metal claws instead of bone ones?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"I only want him to be safe, Wind-Rider," Yukio said in a sudden huff.  
  
"If that is true then keep an eye on him. And my name is Ororo not Wind- Rider."  
  
Yukio chuckled. She brought the cab to a stop directly in front of their hotel. Kurt turned his image inducer back on reluctantly before getting out.  
  
"Wind . . . Ororo, wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He'll be okay. He's the best there is at what he does," Yukio laughed.  
  
"This isn't funny, Yukio. Is everything a joke to you?"  
  
"Life is short. It's to be enjoyed."  
  
"In the face of death even?" Kurt asked.  
  
"The best time to enjoy it - you won't get another chance."  
  
"You are mad and half suicidal," Ororo stated.  
  
"Du spinnst . . . but cute," Kurt said under his breath.  
  
Yukio winked and blew a kiss at Kurt as if she'd understood him. Looking at Ororo she asked, "Can you tell me you don't get a rush when you're flying through the sky?"  
  
"That's altogether different! It is what I am."  
  
"Same here."  
  
The women eyed each other warily. Kurt finally cleared his throat moving the car door back and forth to catch Ororo's attention. Ororo nodded slightly then stepped out of the cab. Yukio tipped her hat again and sped off.  
  
"If he wants you he'll be back," she shouted, her laughter trailing behind her.  
  
Lightning lit the skies briefly as Ororo watched the cab dodge in and out of traffic, the smell of burnt rubber slowly dissipating.  
  
"She truly is crazy," Kurt said.  
  
"She may be crazy, Kurt but I think her intentions are good."  
  
"Do you think he has left yet?"  
  
If he hadn't left Ororo doubted that they could change his mind. She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly. Her heart felt heavier than it had in a long time. She had thought they were getting closer and from Kurt and the Professor and Yukio's reactions she had begun to believe she had been right. She just couldn't believe he didn't trust them enough to let them - let her help him.  
  
At the front desk she felt her heart leap inside her when she was told that Logan had not yet checked out. Forcing herself to stay calm she took Kurt up on his suggestion of dining with the Professor who had found out little more about the Silver Samurai than what Yukio had already told them. She had little appetite and looking around the room in hopes of seeing Logan every few seconds wasn't helping. Finally she excused herself and headed up to her room, Charles and Kurt looking at each other worriedly.  
  
She couldn't resist knocking on Logan's door. Her heart sank even lower when there was no response. She felt almost ill walking the few paces back to her room. She would've thrown herself onto her bed had it not been for a dark figure already on the bed. She turned a light on and stared at Logan startled yet thrilled to find him sitting on her bed. He was clad in what looked to be boxers but she gave his attire little thought just happy to see him. Before she could say anything he tossed a towel at her.  
  
"W-what . . . ?"  
  
"Thought a vacation wasn't a vacation without hanging out at the pool?"  
  
"It's a little late for that," Ororo stated while she tried to compose herself.  
  
"Best time to go skinny dippin'," he grinned at her.  
  
Ororo didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Her emotions were bordering on relief, happiness and a touch of anger. Logan stood up and wrapped an arm around her leading her to the door.  
  
"I think I really should change," Ororo said. She pulled away from him grudgingly and retrieved her swimsuit.  
  
"Sure you're gonna need that?" Logan teased her.  
  
"We shall see," Ororo smiled playfully.  
  
After changing she made a quick call to the Professor to let him know she would be at the pool then she and Logan took the elevator down.  
  
"I thought you were leaving," Ororo asked.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about that," Logan stated flatly.  
  
"Actually neither do I you pigheaded man!"  
  
"What did you just call me?" Logan looked at Ororo with a perplexed and somewhat amused look on his face.  
  
"A pigheaded man," Ororo said but laughed at her immature outburst.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that, darlin!" Logan growled.  
  
Ororo leapt off the elevator as soon as the doors opened and ran towards the side exit with Logan close on her heels. They were both laughing when Logan finally caught her by the pool.  
  
"Logan, please!"  
  
"Please what, huh?" Logan picked her up easily and carried her to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Oh you are pigheaded! Put me down or so help me . . . !"  
  
"So help me what?" Logan laughed. "You gonna cry?"  
  
"I'm going to fry your metal behind that's what! Now put me down! Aaaaiieee!"  
  
With a great splash Logan deposited Ororo in the pool.  
  
"Logan! Logan, I am so going to . . ." Ororo swam up to the surface sputtering, water flying everywhere in her fury.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Both Logan and Ororo turned to see Kurt, still using his image inducer, staring at them from a safe distance.  
  
"You want in on this?" Logan made a step towards Kurt who wisely stepped back.  
  
"No! No that von't be necessary, mein Freund," Kurt laughed. "I have a phone call for you, Ororo," he held out the Professor's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Ororo asked quite annoyed.  
  
"Ororo? Hi, it's me – Jean. I tried your room and your mobile but couldn't get through. Is everything okay?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," Ororo eyed Logan disdainfully.  
  
"What was all that noise?"  
  
"Nothing serious."  
  
"Who is it, Elf?" Logan asked when Kurt knelt down resting on his heels.  
  
"Jean," Kurt and Ororo answered in unison.  
  
"I have to go, Jean. Everything's fine. I'll talk to you later." Ororo ended the call and handed the phone back to Kurt.  
  
"It's good to see you enjoying yourself, Ororo," Kurt smiled at her. "And good to see you, Logan. I thought you vere leaving us?"  
  
"I am." Logan didn't look at either of them but he could sense Ororo's mood changing.  
  
"But ve can figure this out together!"  
  
"It ain't got nothin' to do with the X-Men, Kurt."  
  
"You're being foolish," Ororo said as she pulled herself up out of the pool.  
  
"I'm being careful."  
  
"You've no idea what to expect."  
  
"I'll be fine if I'm on my own."  
  
The cell phone rang in Kurt's hand and he stepped to the side to answer it. Logan could hear his hushed whispers and he guessed Jean was calling yet again. He dove into the water splashing Ororo in the process. Ororo cried out and immediately dove after him. Kurt retreated hastily.  
  
"Calm down," Logan said as he grabbed Ororo's wrists.  
  
"I am calm!" She snapped, pulling away from him.  
  
He smiled at her. She looked furious but still beautiful with her long white hair plastered to her skull and her intriguing brown eyes glaring at him.  
  
"You don't understand, Ro."  
  
"What don't I understand? That you don't trust us enough to help you?"  
  
"I don't want your help!" He immediately regretted his choice of words. "Don't you know, Ro? I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
Ororo stared quite dumbfounded.  
  
"I . . . to you or Kurt or Charles," Logan added quickly.  
  
"What happened at the museum won't happen again."  
  
"No it won't."  
  
"We're in this together for good or bad, Logan."  
  
"Maybe you should just leave, go back home."  
  
"Go back? What . . .?"  
  
"Go back home. You just don't belong here."  
  
Now it was Ororo's turn to grab him. She held his hands in hers squeezing them as she spoke.  
  
"I believe home is where the heart is, Logan and my heart my home is wherever my family and friends are. I thought we had become your family or at least friends that you could trust. But whether you like it or not we stick together no matter what. If you need help then I'm here for you."  
  
Logan looked at her for a long moment then shook his head and said, "You're one hard headed woman."  
  
"Hard headed? I'll give you hard headed!" Ororo looked around saw no one was watching and doused him with a tiny rain cloud and muttered, "I should fry you right here in the pool."  
  
"Uh . . . Excuse me," Kurt was holding out the cell phone to her again.  
  
"Oh what is it now?" Ororo yelled at the phone as she wrenched it out of Kurt's hand.  
  
"Ororo? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jean's voice was full of concern. She went on speaking very quickly, "If I am I'm so sorry but I just got off the phone with the Professor. We're having a little emergency here. The girls are back and with the boys here, well I just can't handle them all and you know Scott he's just not much help so he's offered to go to Japan and take over for you if you'd be so good to come back and help me. It's just all these hormones and things and if we can keep the girls under control we should be fine and the Professor thought it would be a good idea too. I'm so sorry to ruin your vacation but it's not really a vacation and now the Professor thinks someone's trying to . . ." and here she paused for a second before going on. "Well, kill Logan and if that's true he thinks you're somehow in danger as well and we both think you'd be safer back here than there you know? Okay?"  
  
Logan and Kurt watched Ororo whose expression had gone from annoyed to angry to complete shock.  
  
"Alright, Jean of course I'll come."  
  
"Oh, Ororo, you are the best! I told Charles you would be happy to help me out and now you'll be safe and I'll be able to stop worrying about you!"  
  
Ororo ended the call and started to climb out of the pool but Logan grabbed her foot.  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
She clung to the wall trying to shake him off, in no mood to play anymore. Realizing he wasn't going to cooperate she swung her other foot out at him but he easily caught it causing her to sink into the water.  
  
"Um . . . Logan, I do not think that is . . ."  
  
Logan grinned at Kurt who was struggling for words. They both knew she wasn't in a good mood after hanging up with Jean but Logan waved Kurt away. Kurt saw no reason to risk Ororo's wrath and hightailed it out of there hoping he wouldn't have to play messenger again. When Ororo surfaced her face was unreadable. Logan swam up beside her.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"You'll be happy. You won't have to worry about me any more. I've been asked to go back . . . to help with the children."  
  
"You'll be safe there," Logan said calmly.  
  
Ororo looked into his eyes feeling her anger subsiding. She would be safe but he would be in danger. There was nothing she could do. Jean had won.  
  
This time when she clambered out of the pool Logan let her go. He tried floating on his back for a moment then decided that wasn't a good idea and sunk under the water till he was fully submerged. Ororo dried herself off then wrapped the long towel around her waist. She smiled when she saw Logan was now watching her. She handed him a towel and he lifted himself out of the water and took it from her.  
  
"You missed a spot," Ororo said reaching out to show him.  
  
He caught her hand and pulled her to him. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when his arms went around her. He looked into her eyes and felt as if he never wanted to look away from them.  
  
"Guess I sounded pretty stupid earlier," he mumbled.  
  
"About leaving?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Not that. About . . . well you know. About asking you to . . ."  
  
She smiled again and leaned up till her lips met his. She felt his arms tighten around her and she smiled as their kiss lingered. When their lips parted she looked up at his handsome face curiously.  
  
"Does that mean you'll wait for me then?" He teased.  
  
She laughed, her head falling back in her merriment. "For you? Of course but you better take care of yourself or I will fry your behind but good mister!"  
  
He pulled her close, her head resting on his chest breathing in the alluring scent he'd come to love. They stood there in the moonlight etching the feel of each other in their memories not knowing what was to come.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
German definition:  
  
Ja - Yes  
  
Du spinnst! - You're crazy  
  
Mein Freund - my friend 


	12. Confrontations

A/N - Many, many thanks to all those that reviewed - Amber Myst, bant, Digital Tempest, dorothy, Isis Aurora Tomoe, LadyRogue007, Shadow41, The Wolf, Verena Gruen, and wOLF8. I'm sorry it took me so long to update once again but I was just enjoying my summer doing more reading of some of your stories rather than pecking away on my computer. I love you RoLo writers out there! Thanks for hanging in there! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Twelve - Confrontations  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Kurt jumped; startled to find a grinning Yukio perched precariously the balcony rail.  
  
"They make a pretty picture don't they?" She asked her eyes on the couple by the pool below.  
  
Kurt followed her gaze to see Ororo and Logan embracing by the pool. When he turned back to Yukio he noticed she looked a little jealousy but he said nothing knowing something of what she was feeling.  
  
"Cute tail," Yukio said when she noticed him watching her. "Bet that comes in handy, eh?"  
  
"How did you get up here?" Kurt asked as he turned his image inducer on.  
  
"Much effort and hard work."  
  
"You are truly crazy!"  
  
"And cute to boot too, no?" Yukio laughed.  
  
"Ja but that hardly makes up for insanity."  
  
"Take me as I am just as I accept you as you are - tail included," Yukio said.  
  
She dropped down onto the balcony and linked an arm through his Kurt who pulled away abruptly. She gave him a look of exasperation then snatched the image inducer away from him.  
  
"How does this thing work?" She asked.  
  
"Please give it back to me," Kurt demanded.  
  
Yukio studied the strange controller then began pressing buttons. She laughed when he seemed to fade then smiled as he turned back into his dark blue self. Tilting her head a little she admired his unique tail.  
  
"Those are interesting tattoos," she said as she began walking around him slowly. "I've always wanted tattoos and a pierced belly button."  
  
Kurt studied the strange woman without speaking. He truly had no idea what to make of her.  
  
"You can't tell anyone especially Logan but I'm scared to death of needles," she laughed at herself.  
  
"And vhy is that so funny?"  
  
"Imagine me the daring Wild One afraid of anything! You mustn't tell a soul and you have to promise," she said quite seriously though her eyes were twinkling with mirth.  
  
"I give you my vord. Your business is not for me to tell," Kurt said solemnly.  
  
"You're such a gentleman," she smiled and slipped her arm through his again.  
  
"Vhy are you here?" Kurt asked not moving away this time.  
  
"Found out why that creep's after Logan."  
  
"Ve should tell him immediately then!"  
  
"He looks pretty busy right now don't ya think?"  
  
Kurt turned to see Logan and Ororo walking hand in hand back towards the hotel. He watched them for a moment then turned back to Yukio. He was surprised to see the sadness on her face and it touched his heart.  
  
"You loved him?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure. Once upon a time - a long time ago in a different world," she said with a shrug. "Lots more fish in the sea though. Blue fish in particular," she said with a devilish smile.  
  
Kurt turned back to watch his friends.  
  
"You care for her - the Wind-Rider?" Yukio asked him.  
  
"She is a dear friend and I vish to see her happy."  
  
"She won't be if she's in love with the Wolverine and she is same as he's in love with her. It won't end well," Yukio said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Vhat do you know that vould make you say such a thing?"  
  
She shook her head again not bothering to elaborate.  
  
"I do not understand you at all, Yukio," Kurt said.  
  
"Time is all you need," Yukio said looking up at him with a sweet smile on her face. "What say we get to know each other a little better, eh?"  
  
"And vhat vould you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh we could go dancing, get a bite to eat maybe neck a little," she said mischievously.  
  
"I hardly know you," he protested.  
  
"How better to get to know me, Kurt Wagner?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Darf ich?" Yukio whispered as she stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft gentle kiss that lasted barely two seconds yet it left Kurt flustered, slightly shocked and more than a little bit pleased.  
  
"You speak German?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'm a woman of many talents."  
  
"I do not doubt," Kurt said thoughtfully.  
  
"Tell you what - Logan's probably . . . busy and my news can wait till tomorrow. My cab's parked right outside - are you game?" Yukio asked.  
  
"I think I vould like that, Yukio but vith one condition," Kurt said.  
  
"Spill."  
  
"You must promise to be good," Kurt said with a smile.  
  
"Moi?" Yukio laughed. "Okay, you have my word. I'll be on my bestest behavior!" And with that Yukio dragged her quarry into his room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There is nothing more wonderful and more thrilling yet more terrifying than falling in love. Both Logan and Ororo felt this strange rush of emotions when they parted that night. Neither wanting to part yet neither quite sure if they wished to submit to these new and baffling feelings.  
  
Even as Logan watched Ororo prepare to board the plane the next morning these feelings warred within him. She turned and looked at him one last time, a sad smile on her face and then she was gone leaving him to ponder the emptiness in his heart. He remembered Ororo's words of last night and as memories overtook him one word left his lips though it was barely audible - "Home."  
  
Ororo watched the airport grow smaller and smaller as the plane soared higher and higher. There was a sadness within her that she couldn't quite explain. Trying to ignore the ache was almost as impossible as trying to keep her thoughts from straying back to Logan. She thought of the night before and a small smile crept onto her face.  
  
Last night after they had left the pool hand in hand, feeling somewhat shy around each other, Ororo and Logan had retired to their own separate rooms. Ororo had packed and after much tossing and turning she had drifted off to sleep. Logan had tossed and turned, not able to sleep for some hours. His thoughts kept returning to Ororo and when he finally slept he dreamt of her. Much later that night Ororo was awakened by the sound of Logan's anguished cries. To hear him in so much pain almost broke her heart. She hadn't hesitated this time. She'd slipped a robe over her nude body and hurried to his room easily unlocking the door with a lock pick that she'd grabbed on the way. Logan was thrashing in his covers, moaning wildly, and at one point his claws popped then retracted as his eyes shot open. He sniffed the air then visibly calmed.  
  
"Ro?"  
  
"Yes. I heard you - I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine." He sat up looking at her in the darkness of the room willing her to stay. "There's something about you - when you're near me - just smelling you - I mean when I was dreaming I thought you were in danger - but then I could smell you and somehow everything was all right."  
  
She didn't understand what he meant nor did she know what to say. She could only nod in the darkness and after a minute of silence she turned and started to leave.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Ororo turned, sure of what she'd just heard but unsure of his meaning. Logan moved towards her and enveloped her in his strong arms then picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down as carefully as if he were carrying the most delicate flower. Her blue eyes looked up at him with both need and fear but Logan could sense her conflicting feelings.  
  
"I just want to hold you," he whispered in her silky hair as he sat beside her. He would be content just holding her through the night.  
  
He could feel her body tense when he lay down beside her and pulled her into his embrace once again but after a few minutes he felt her hand on his forearm, felt her body begin to relax. She was soon breathing peacefully and he smiled to himself. Only when they heard the loud harsh sound of the phone ringing in her room next door did he feel her body tense again. After a long while the ringing stopped and they both wondered if it was Jean attempting to track Ororo down yet again. When the phone in his room didn't ring and no one came knocking they both relaxed, feeling a peace neither of them had quite experienced before and they waited for sleep to come.  
  
There was no morning after awkwardness when they awoke together and Ororo woke with a smile on her face lying on Logan's chest in perfect contentment.  
  
"Sleep alright?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Hmmm, quite well and you?"  
  
"Best in a long time," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
She tried to pull away feeling but he drew her close to him refusing to let her go, his lips covering hers as if they were meant for only that purpose.  
  
"You're the most fascinating woman, Roro," Logan said after their kiss. "You even taste like you smell - fresh - like rain and flowers and wind and sunshine."  
  
"Hmmm, that's the nicest compliment I've ever gotten!" Ororo smiled. "You taste like you've been up for awhile."  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Doing what?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Watching a goddess sleep."  
  
She laughed. "You need a little more sleep if that's what you think I am!"  
  
"I know it," he said and kissed her again.  
  
"Well, Logan where do we go from here?" Ororo asked, her lips close to his.  
  
"Well you're leaving today - thought you said you'd wait for me."  
  
"Oh no I've got a plane to catch!" She leapt out of the bed, pulled her robe closer to her and raced for the door. "What time is it? I have to get ready! Oh wait!" She stopped at the door turned around and ran back to him, pecked him on his lips, smiled then hurried to her room. Logan had to laugh. He laid back on his bed breathing in Ororo's lingering scent feeling like a new man.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ororo? Honey did you hear me?"  
  
Ororo looked up at Jean, her thoughts of Logan fading.  
  
"You've been in another world ever since I picked you up. Is everything okay?" Jean asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I called you last night but couldn't get through. I tried your room and your mobile but they just kept ringing and ringing. Did something happen?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
Jean gave a small sigh of relief that Ororo didn't notice then continued her interrogation.  
  
"So where were you?" She asked.  
  
"I was in bed - sleeping," Ororo said and she didn't' bother to hide the smile that spread over her face like sunshine as thoughts of Logan returned.  
  
Jean looked at Ororo curiously. She was tempted to read her friend's mind but quickly tossed that idea aside knowing she couldn't call Ororo friend if she were to go that far. Besides that she knew she had no right to be jealous. Knowing what was right and what was wrong didn't make her feel any better though.  
  
"How was Logan when you left him?" Jean changed the subject, patting Ororo's leg in a friendly gesture.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Logan."  
  
"Did he do something? I knew it! He can be such an uncouth animal sometimes."  
  
Ororo's eyes grew large in disbelief. She glared at her friend and said, "Jean this will be the last time that we ever talk about Logan again."  
  
Jean, surprised but undaunted, went on - "I won't tell anyone if he made a pass at you or anything. You can trust me. You should know that by now. So tell me did he make a pass at you?" Jean glanced anxiously at Ororo then turned her attention back to the road again.  
  
When Ororo didn't answer Jean continued - "You should know he's just a big old flirt but he really doesn't mean anything by it. I mean he doesn't want you like - well you know - like a relationship or anything. I hope he didn't give you the wrong idea."  
  
Ororo's eyes were now solid white as her anger grew but Jean continued driving oblivious to her friend's state of mind.  
  
"You know he's in love with me and I know it sounds kind of silly for me to have even noticed but let's face it, it is the truth."  
  
"That . . . is . . . enough!" Ororo spoke finally, her words quiet but commanding, rumbling with finality.  
  
A small cry escaped Jean's lips when she looked at Ororo. And indeed Ororo was a sight to behold. Her hair was beginning to steam out around her face shining full of static electricity. Her eyes were mere gaping holes of crackling lightning. Jean hit the brakes hard and they both jerked forward then were wrenched backwards.  
  
"O . . ."  
  
There was no time for words as Ororo, having released her seat belt with one swift movement, summoned winds so strong that they tore both car doors off their hinges. Jean clung to the steering wheel attempting to use concentrate on her own unique powers. If it hadn't been for her telekinesis she would have been swept out of the car, seat belt and all.  
  
"You don't know Logan at all," Ororo said, her voice sounding deep and hollow yet fierce with rage. "I will not stand by and let you sully Logan's name and if you ever attempt to say another false word about him I . . . will . . . make . . . you . . . regret . . . it . . . with . . . every . . . fiber . . . of . . . your . . . being!"  
  
Thunder and lightning raced through the sky crashing almost simultaneously creating a crescendo of noise that was almost deafening. The sky seemed to open releasing an icy barrage of hail pelting them like sharp stones.  
  
"Do you understand me, Jean?"  
  
"Are you crazy, Ororo?! What are you trying to do? You're acting like you're crazy!"  
  
The car rocked to and fro as Ororo's winds battled with Jean's telekinesis neither woman willing to give up in this battle for supremacy.  
  
"I can beat you any day," Jean said lightly though the look of horror on her face belied her words. "Look, I'm sorry, Ro. Can't we just forget I said anything about Logan?"  
  
Ororo smiled. It was a terrifying smile that the eerie eyes only enhanced. Jean screamed as the car fell on its side with a loud crash followed by deafening peals of thunder. Ororo's smile grew wider as she focused on the car ready to send a lightning bolt down to set it on fire, to end its very existence including the passenger inside it.  
  
"Ororo! No! Please!" Jean shouted, pleaded. She could clearly see Ororo's intentions in her own mind and knew she was lost.  
  
The hail increased, growing into huge balls of dangerous ice. Large dents grew on the side of the car that was exposed. Letting loose for the first time in ages she dropped the temperature so low that ice coated the car now. She reveled in the sheer power at her fingertips and smiled again. Her smile was full of spite and malice as the winds grew even more violent.  
  
Desperate, Jean crawled out of the car her body shaking with fear and exertion, her eyes never leaving the horrible figure before her posed in the sky like some fierce avenging god. Ororo looked at Jean. Their eyes met for a moment and something inside Ororo made her waver. In that moment her anger and her love of life fought against each other. She saw the damage she'd caused, looked at her friend cowering on the side of the road and her true nature seemed to win over the savage beast within her. She took a long ragged breath that did nothing to calm her, the anger within her unleashed knowing no bounds, and feeling the urge to destroy, to kill still so strong she knew she was losing control and she darted up into the air as if shot from a catapult soon disappearing in the dark violent sky.  
  
Jean lay on her stomach looking up at the sky. She knew she had barely survived. She had been too frightened, too overcome, to guilty. She had seen the battle Ororo was going through as if it they had been her own thoughts and her own battle. Ororo had actually come close to incinerating the car with her in it. Her friend had turned her back on her. She could no longer call her friend, no longer turn to the one woman she trusted more than anyone in the world.  
  
As tears streamed down Jean Grey's face she wondered how she was going to get back home, how she was going to explain the condition of the SUV, how she was going to face the others, especially Scott and Logan. But the mere thought of Logan made her sob all the harder.  
  
"What have I done?" She groaned and curled up into a fetal position rocking slowly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darf ich? - May I?  
  
Moi - Me (french of course ;D) 


	13. Homecoming

A/N - Okay, I'm sorry about the double or triple chapters! Who would have thought proxy error meant the chapter was uploaded? I don't even think the author alert was working as I didn't get my usual 'hey Darlin's updated' e- mail. I sound like I'm complaining I guess but it's sometimes a little annoying. Anyway thank you to all who reviewed and may yet review.  
  
BLuemist HeatherfieLd I hope this update's fast enough for you and thank you for the kind words. TigerStorm I hope this doesn't leave you hanging quite as much. ;D Skyz thank you, I didn't know how the scene between Ororo and Jean would work but I guess it did okay now. Thank you, Verena for always being there to review and what a nice review too! Chapter fourteen should be out by next week - hopefully.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Homecoming  
  
With the violent change in weather the few students that were at the school were all gathered in their rooms for the night so no one was around to welcome the cause of the maelstrom. Thus Ororo was able to enter her attic sanctuary without notice. The same, however, could not be said when Jean returned. She came stumbling up the front steps, no car keys, no house keys, which she'd left in the car in her confusion, and of course no car. She had actually spent much effort attempting to lift the car and carry it home via her telekinesis but to no avail. She had been left completely spent just trying to survive Ororo's fury and her powers were nearly drained. Leaving the car to its fate she had walked for miles until her feet, clad in high heels, were too sore and blistered to go on. She had then used what was left of her telekinesis to carry herself the rest of the way. Now she arrived disheveled and completely exhausted.  
  
Sensing a distinct disruption in the calm atmosphere that she had worked so long to restore Ororo peeked out a window and wasn't surprised to see the red head sprawled out on the steps to the mansion. She surmised that Jean had been using her powers to get back which would explain the unnatural shift in the atmosphere. Without a moment's hesitation Ororo walked to the front door determined to answer it before anyone else could. As she came downstairs she was pleased to find the sound of the doorbell still resounding throughout the mansion.  
  
"Oh, thank you . . ." Jean's words died on her lips when she saw who had opened the door for her.  
  
Her eyes couldn't have gotten any larger at the sight of a refreshed and very calm Ororo standing before her. The two stared at each other without moving. Somewhere in the mansion a child's muffled laugh sounded, too distant to concern them and then it was quiet again as the women eyed each other, one wary and afraid, the other tired from the drama but still defiant.  
  
"Do we understand each other?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I - yes."  
  
Nothing else was said. Ororo turned her back on Jean knowing full well that she was possibly ending a friendship that they had never thought could be sundered. What remained was an unusual and uncomfortable silence between the two former best friends that lasted through the next day. It didn't help matters when the Professor called to report that Yukio had given them a tip and Logan was now headed to Europe with Kurt. Nor did it get better when the Professor, Scott, and Peter came home a week later.  
  
A week turned into another week and soon a month had passed. School began and the halls were once again teeming with activity. Ororo grieved silently for the loss of her best friend but she went about her teaching duties as if nothing were wrong. No day was any different than the other, each day blending into the next as if nothing would ever change. And to Ororo nothing did change. She went about her business ignoring the prevailing silence in her life, ignoring the pointed looks from her friends, the staff and many of the children whenever she and Jean were in the same room. She said nothing, giving no indication that anything was amiss, leaving it up to Jean to answer the unspoken questions about the distance that had grown between them.  
  
There was nothing she desired to explain to anyone and no one dared to question her for though she was still the same Ororo they all knew and loved she had changed. She was more reserved than usual true but it was more than that. Despite the uneasiness with Jean she felt an overwhelming peace and happiness that she had never felt before. They say when one is very happy or with child they actually glow and so it was for Ororo. She shone with a brilliance that none could understand. Ororo was in love. Moreover she felt loved and knew the man she loved would return to her - to her alone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Saved by the bell," Ororo murmured under her breath when she heard the lunch bell ring. She smiled brightly as she dismissed her students, glad for the free hour she would have.  
  
Chairs were scraped back and the teenagers nosily stomped out of the classroom their high pitched voices sounding like a wild cacophony of unearthly sounds to one who was so attuned to nature. She rested her head in her hands feeling ill, her head aching.  
  
"Can't you kids turn it down a level?" Someone else bothered by the noise shouted in the hallway.  
  
Ororo looked up anxiously then she heard a scream followed by several shouts. Her heart stopped for a split second as she listened to Rogue and Jubilee calling out Logan's name. He was back.  
  
Headache forgotten, heedless of who saw her she hurried to the door. There standing in the middle of Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty and Bobby stood the tall handsome man whom she had missed more than she had ever imagined possible. He looked up when he caught a whiff of Ororo's distinct scent and his eyes met hers causing her heart to stop again. The children continued bombarding Logan with questions but they fell on deaf ears.  
  
"What was Europe like?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You still didn't tell us if you found anything!" Rogue pouted.  
  
"Did you bring us back anything, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Um, yeah. Don't you kids have classes?" Logan asked.  
  
"It's lunch time," Jubilee informed him.  
  
"Eat with us!" Kitty begged.  
  
"I just got back, kids. I need to unpack."  
  
"Unpack what?" Bobby asked looking around for something more than the backpack slung over Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Its lunchtime everyone! Run along and eat and give Logan a chance to settle in," Ororo said quietly shooing the teenagers away.  
  
They found themselves alone in the elegant old hallway and for once the silence that accosted Ororo was full of promise. Ororo tried not to grin like a Cheshire cat and Logan attempted to act quite casual but neither cared to pretend for more than a few moments.  
  
"You're back!" Ororo said, stating the obvious, her smile full strength.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So . . ."  
  
"So . . ." He grinned at her.  
  
"So I missed you," Ororo laughed.  
  
"Did you?" His grin grew wider.  
  
"We've all missed you."  
  
"That's not what I asked," Logan said pulling her to him, his backpack falling to the floor.  
  
"Yes," she sighed falling into his strong, safe arms.  
  
"How much?" He whispered in her soft silky hair.  
  
"As much as you missed me," Ororo stated with a smile.  
  
"Then you missed me a lot," Logan said before his lips met hers.  
  
"Logan, you are back! And I see you two are at it again," Kurt said when he bamfed into the hall way by Ororo's classroom.  
  
Ororo pulled away from Logan reluctantly.  
  
"Mind your own business, Elf and beat it," Logan said.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Logan," Kurt laughed.  
  
Logan grinned at his friend and clasped the three fingered hand Kurt held out to him.  
  
"Just messin' with you, Kurt," Logan chuckled.  
  
"I did not mean to intrude but it is very good to see you again."  
  
"Logan!" Jean shrieked as she came down the hall at a fast pace. "The kids said you'd returned!"  
  
"Jean," Logan nodded cordially.  
  
"Well it's good to have you back!" Jean smiled turning to include Ororo and Kurt in her happiness. "I know Ororo missed you very much didn't you Ro?"  
  
The air was thick with tension that both Kurt and Logan sensed. Kurt hadn't seen the two women speaking to each other since he'd returned but he hadn't wanted to intrude so he'd said nothing to either of them but Logan could literally feel the tension coming off of them as if something had happened before his return.  
  
Ororo didn't bother to smile or speak, she simply pulled Logan to her and kissed him deeply, full of passion. Only when they heard Kurt clearing his throat did they break away. If Jean hadn't believed that Logan had deep feelings for Ororo before she did now.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Logan," Jean said quietly before she headed back in the direction she'd come from.  
  
"I think the kids vould say 'get a room' you two," Kurt teased before he too left them to themselves.  
  
"Hmm, you really did miss me," Logan said with a pleased smile.  
  
"And I was worried about you," Ororo said quietly.  
  
"Healing factor, claws - usually helps me survive anything - but good girl," Logan teased.  
  
"That's not funny, Logan!"  
  
"Kiss me," he said, effectively cutting her off as his lips found hers again.  
  
"Hmm, I see you really missed me too - good boy," Ororo smiled up at him then laughed.  
  
"What did you just call me? Hey I've got your boy right . . ."  
  
"Ororo, Logan please meet me in my office. I . . . have some news that may concern you both," the Professor's voice was loud and urgent inside their minds as he spoke to them through his telepathy.  
  
Looking at each other somewhat nervously they both hurried to his office. When they arrived they saw Scott sitting in a chair. Just what we need, thought Ororo, more tension, but Scott merely nodded to Logan who returned the nod seeing no need for words.  
  
"Scott, what I have to say to Logan is . . . private," Charles said.  
  
Scott frowned. "I thought you said what you'd learned concerned us all?"  
  
"It may indeed affect us all but I think Logan has the right to be the first to know."  
  
"Ororo stays," Logan said as Scott stepped past him none to pleased.  
  
"I thought you would say that," Charles said, his voice more strained than usual.  
  
"What is it?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Logan . . . I've . . . discovered who has been leading you on this wild goose chase," Charles let out a long breath then continued - "You have a wife."  
  
The gasp that left Ororo's throat left her speechless. She stared at the Professor who looked at her regretfully.  
  
"Married? Are you sure, Chuck?" Logan barked.  
  
"I am positive. Her name is Mariko. She is the leader of the clan Yashida in Japan. It's the clan that the Silver Samurai works for. From what I've been able to deduce she fled the country though why I don't know. She's been attempting to reach you without being directly involved. I believe Yukio was one of her messengers though I doubt Yukio was aware of it."  
  
The door opened and Jean entered without waiting for permission. Scott followed her along with Kurt.  
  
"Jean I would have preferred that you had waited a few minutes more," The Professor said.  
  
"Can you not tell us vhat is going on, Professor?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Logan?" The Professor raised his eyebrows waiting for Logan's permission.  
  
The look on Logan's face was almost feral as he was still digesting the news but he looked around the room at his friends, his teammates and nodded slowly.  
  
"I've discovered that Logan is married. Actually it was his wife who contacted me. She . . . is arriving today."  
  
"Yeah!" Scott shouted then caught himself, covered his mouth and coughed. "Um, excuse me - sorry," he added though he was still obviously pleased.  
  
"Oh no! Charles, are you sure?" Jean asked.  
  
"I've looked into the matter and verified that she is indeed his wife. The papers are in order and the marriage is legal and binding."  
  
Joy, confusion, sorrow, compassion, and anguish and were written clearly on Scott's, Jean's, Kurt, Charles', and Ororo's respective faces. Logan felt the urge to yell or to rip something or someone apart. Looking at Ororo only made it worse.  
  
"It ain't a death sentence or something," Logan snarled.  
  
"It is just - to find out you are married and - vell, you do not remember her even," Kurt said sadly.  
  
"I-I wonder what she looks like," Jean said.  
  
"When will she be here?" Scott asked.  
  
"After dinner," Charles said.  
  
"Vhere vill she stay?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Here if it's all right with you Logan. I've already arranged for her to have one of the empty rooms."  
  
"Here?" Logan asked. This was happening too fast he thought.  
  
"In the room next to yours," Charles said.  
  
There was a painful lump in Ororo's chest that felt as if it was rising up into her throat and she couldn't speak, could barely swallow.  
  
"Well, that's all. Now if you would kindly continue what you were doing before I asked you to meet me here I would appreciate it," Charles said.  
  
"You bet!" Scott said enthusiastically.  
  
"What's her name," Jean asked Logan who only stared blankly at her.  
  
"Mariko Yashida," Charles answered.  
  
"Markio," Logan repeated the name, his voice a bare whisper, the name completely unknown to him.  
  
"It's a lovely name," Ororo managed to get out, surprised to hear her voice sound so natural. She was even able to smile though it only lasted a moment before she opened the door and let herself out.  
  
Logan looked at her, his mouth opening but no words forthcoming. The door shut behind her but Jean quickly opened it again and ran after her. Scott felt great. He gave Logan a friendly smack hard on the back.  
  
"Congratulations, Logan. A wife! Who would've thought?"  
  
A growl rumbled deep within Logan's throat but Scott didn't stay to taunt him further. Kurt sighed. He didn't know what to say. It didn't seem like a happy discovery to him and he wondered why Scott would think it was.  
  
"I - I . . ."  
  
"Don't say anything, Kurt. There's nothing to say," Logan said as he too left the office.  
  
"Vhat vill he do, Professor?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Kurt. I wish I knew," Charles said with a small shake of his head. 


	14. Don't Cry

My Heart My Home - by Darlin  
  
A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews Digital Tempest, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Issi, Nienna of Sorrow, TheWolf, Verena Gruen!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Don't Cry  
  
How she got to the foot of the stairs Ororo had no idea. She could hear someone calling her name but the voice sounded so far away almost like the last dying sound of an echo, as if she were imagining it. And perhaps she was imagining it she thought. Everything felt strange and wrong. Her legs barely held her weight; her hands were shaking so badly that she clutched at the banister to try to stop the shaking. Her mouth was desperately dry and her head ached even worse than it had earlier. She felt ill to the point of nausea.  
  
Something was tugging at her arm now but why she didn't know. And there was that voice again but this time she could hear it loud and urgent right upon her. Jean. Not now. What could she possibly want? To gloat? She groaned inwardly and suddenly the mansion grew dark as the light from outside faded, the sky filing with dark angry clouds. Jean shuddered at the sound of thunder roared as if giving her a warning.  
  
"Ororo, please . . ." Jean pleaded as she stepped in front of her.  
  
"Please?" Ororo looked at her, not comprehending.  
  
"Oh, Ororo," Jean cried when she caught a glimpse of the pain Ororo was in.  
  
She hadn't meant to read Ororo's mind but Ororo's emotions, along with Logan's, were so strong it was hard to block them out. Feeling the pain that Ororo and Logan both felt was unbelievably excruciating, but it made Jean realize how foolish and wrong she'd been.  
  
~*~ I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me. ~*~  
  
The sincerity and misery in Jean's projected thoughts touched Ororo's heart. Feeling Jean's deep regret through the mind link opened between them she wondered if Jean could feel her own regret. There were so many things she was sorry for. Allowing her emotions to get out of control and losing Jean as a friend, and now losing Logan forever were but a few. The ache inside her was almost unbearable. Now she understood.  
  
~*~ I understand now. ~*~  
  
Ororo's thoughts were almost a sob within Jean's mind that touched her heart profoundly. She felt deeply ashamed of herself. She no longer had the heart to continue nursing this grudge that was so unnatural between them. She hugged Ororo with all her strength hoping to comfort her, wishing she could take some of her pain away.  
  
The mind-link allowed Ororo to see Jean's every thought - raw and completely open - the jealousy Jean had felt, the guilt, the love and hope that she still bore for Ororo and Logan too. It was almost overwhelming yet being inside Jean's mind gave Ororo a sense that she wasn't alone, that she was still loved and still had a friend to turn to. Inundated with Jean's thoughts all Ororo could do was to return the embrace accepting the comfort offered, accepting her friend with all her faults.  
  
An understanding settled over the women now and Jean wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. Ororo pulled away after a few seconds, shaking her head at her friend, a look of regret etched on her face. She smiled weakly then turned to go. Knowing there was nothing she could do Jean let her go. She headed back to the Professor's office thinking surely there had been a mistake and they would be able to fix it. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Logan and nearly ran into him.  
  
"Is she all right?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, Logan what're you going to do?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't know. Where is she?"  
  
"She's in a great deal of pain right now, Logan. Maybe you should give her some time."  
  
Logan didn't need Jean to tell him this. He had already seen the drastic change in weather and even if he hadn't how could he not know she was hurting? He shoved past the red head and followed Ororo's scent up the stairs to her attic refuge. There was no answer when he knocked and he knocked long and hard.  
  
"Ororo, let me in."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Ro, darlin' open the door!"  
  
He gave a start when he heard an almost unearthly howl as the wind picked up, buffeting the house so strongly he felt the house shudder. She was out there. He knew without knowing how. She was out there in the elements. He wondered if she were riding the wild winds she'd told him about but he knew if she were there was no place for him now.  
  
Shortly the wind that had seemed as if it were raging out of control soon lessened and finally expired as if breathing its last breath. Ororo came back to earth, falling slowly until her feet touched the ground then sunk onto her knees. Her hands, still shaking, began to dig in the earth pulling weeds forcibly out of the extensive vegetable garden she and the students maintained.  
  
When Logan found her there were weeds strewn all around her and she was just getting up. He followed her, noiselessly, as she made her way to her flower garden some distance away. Her nails were caked with dirt, her face smudged, her clothes covered with grass stains. He noticed her hands were shaking steadily as she knelt and began to pick flowers tossing them aside as she must have tossed the weeds earlier.  
  
"What're you doing, Roro?"  
  
Ororo looked up, her stomach lurching miserably at the sight of Logan standing tall and handsome beside her.  
  
"I thought fresh flowers would make - would be nice for - your - for her . . ."  
  
Logan looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"She must be an extraordinary woman if you chose her," Ororo said very quietly.  
  
Logan's enhanced hearing heard the strain in her voice and he couldn't keep from wincing. It was Ororo who extraordinary he thought.  
  
"Why would you think that?" he asked feebly, feeling stupid for not knowing what to say.  
  
"You do have good taste," Ororo said simply, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.  
  
He made no response. He didn't have a clue as to what he should say much less do. He couldn't make a wife go away even as much as he wanted to. He had no idea what type of woman this Mariko was and he didn't really care right now. He didn't care because he only wanted one woman and she was standing right there in front of him.  
  
Ororo was everything he wanted. In his book Mariko couldn't stand up to her one iota. Maybe if she was just as caring, just as warm, and honest, and strong, and beautiful with skin the color of milk chocolate, smelling like the wide outdoors, fresh and overwhelmingly pure but he seriously doubted that Mariko would be anything like that. He couldn't imagine any one else being that great. No woman, in his book, could surpass Ororo.  
  
Watching him, Ororo tried to push thoughts of everything she'd hoped for with him out of her head. Make it stop please; make the pain go away - make him go away, she prayed. But he didn't seem to want to go; instead he folded his long legs beneath him and joined her on the ground. Gently, he took the flower she was holding from her, placed it on the ground and pulled her to him. He needed to feel her one last time he told himself. Just for a minute.  
  
I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, she thought. It was so hard though. She had always found it relatively easy to keep her feelings in check but now she felt as if she were losing control again. The joy she'd felt only minutes ago when Logan had returned was now like a dream fast fading as if it had never happened. Her heart that had swollen with joy and life was now heavy and breaking, full of despair.  
  
"She'll be beautiful and kind and patient and strong," Ororo said forlornly as she buried her head in his chest. Logan's wife would be everything she was not - there would be no way that she could compete with a woman he had loved enough to marry. It just wouldn't be possible.  
  
"You think so?" Logan asked, feeling more than inadequate and hating himself for it.  
  
"I think that's the type of woman who would be able to get you to the altar," she whispered, clinging to him.  
  
Everything that I am not, she thought, remembering how she'd treated Jean and too, how she felt now. She'd give anything to make Mariko disappear even though she knew it was utterly wrong to feel that way. She forced herself to step back from Logan, no longer able to bear being in his arms.  
  
"If she's anything like you, Ororo, I'll consider myself a lucky man," Logan said with undisguised admiration in his husky voice.  
  
Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Be strong, be strong, she admonished herself. She gave a harsh laugh that sounded foolish to her ears but Logan perked up taking it as a good sign.  
  
"I'm sure your . . . wife," she paused and drew in a long breath then began picking flowers again. "Your wife will be everything you'll want - beautiful and exotic of course - even a little mysterious like you and probably very feminine," she finished sounding more like her old self.  
  
Logan sighed. Ororo could be describing herself.  
  
"Ororo, I'm sorry . . ." he began but Ororo's hand touched his lips. She shook her head cutting him off.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry, Logan. We didn't know. How could we?"  
  
"Where do we go from here?" he asked, catching her hand in his.  
  
Ororo pulled her hand away from his, her face full of sorrow.  
  
"We can love each other always . . . as friends."  
  
She put the flowers down and fell back onto the neatly trimmed grass as if she were suddenly exhausted. She wanted to kick off her shoes and run barefoot through the grass or remove her clothes so she could bask in the sun but instead she put her arms behind her head and gazed up at the serene sky. She needed peace, wanted to forget everything for just a few minutes.  
  
After awhile Logan lay down beside her turning onto his side studying her. She looked at him in turn. She felt no better than she had when the Professor had first told them the news but at least she could see that Logan was fine. She wanted him to be happy even if it was with another woman. She loved him and could wish only the best for him.  
  
"If I could change things I would," Logan said.  
  
"I know. So would I but we can't."  
  
"Ororo . . ."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Ororo said and closed her eyes.  
  
He rolled onto his back and closed his own eyes.  
  
"It's peaceful here," Logan said after awhile.  
  
"It's rejuvenating," Ororo agreed.  
  
He glanced at her, feeling stirrings in his heart that had no place there now.  
  
"I really missed you," he said though he knew he had no right.  
  
"I missed you too," Ororo said softly. She sat up, her hand covering his, squeezing gently. "I'm glad you're home."  
  
"This is your home, Ro but it ain't mine - not now."  
  
"This will always be your home just as we'll always be your family no matter what, Logan."  
  
He sat up wanting to kiss her and fighting against the urge.  
  
"You told me in Japan that home's where the heart is," he said.  
  
"I think you'll see how true that is when your wife arrives."  
  
He heard the catch in her voice and felt miserable. She herself felt nauseous. She stood up brushing dirt and grass off her. There was no peace for her there. He stood as well not wanting her to leave yet.  
  
"Ro?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He took her hands in his squeezing them as she had his a moment before.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"For being a friend even with all this mess going on and for making this home."  
  
Her smile was genuine but tinged with sadness and he saw the tears bright in her eyes. She leaned up and her lips brushed his stubbly cheek briefly even as she brushed a tear from her own cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," she managed to get out.  
  
"You're crying!"  
  
"I'm not - I'm fine!"  
  
"Don't cry, darlin' . . ."  
  
The school bell rang out loudly over the grounds announcing that lunch was over and again Ororo was relieved to be saved by the bell.  
  
"I'm going to be late; I have to go, Logan," she said with a weak smile and hurried off.  
  
He ran his thick fingers through his hair letting her go, not knowing what else to do. After a bit he picked up the forgotten flowers and threw them in the compost bin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sun continued to shine for the remainder of the day. After classes finally ended and dinner was underway Ororo found she had no appetite. She still felt ill almost sick to her stomach. The shaking had stopped but if she dwelt too much on thoughts of Logan and Mariko it started up again. It scared her, having her body acting so out of control.  
  
She had tried to find peace in the earth tending the garden and amongst her flowers earlier but that had been futile. Even lying in the grass watching the clouds drift in an attempt to reconnect with the serenity she usually maintained had failed. She had no choice but to stay in control - it was paramount that she did - only the agony that burned through her soul wouldn't stop. It was only with extreme exertion that she was keeping the heavens from opening and spilling forth her misery and wreaking havoc.  
  
The smell of dinner wafting up through the mansion made her physically ill. However, vomiting only released the toxins that had accumulated throughout the day doing nothing to settle her nerves. Afterwards she took a long bath hoping to wash the stench away, wishing it were as easy to wash her troubles away. If only her brain would turn off, she thought bitterly as she showered off. Finally she dressed meticulously in a long white flowing dress, styled her hair casually upon her head then took to the air again.  
  
It was while she was flying high above the mansion some length away that she spotted a long black limousine winding its way down Graymalkin Lane. Her heart tightened within her and she closed her eyes blotting out the unwanted sight. Though it was early yet it could only be Mariko.  
  
Losing her train of thought her winds failed her and she began to plummet downward. She tired to compensate for the lost altitude then simply let herself fall. She welcomed the fall, embracing her fate but a sudden image of her own splattered body on the roadside being ran over by the limousine made her come to her senses. Of course she had not really considered it, she told herself as she laughed at her absurdity. Suicide was for weaklings and she was made of sterner stuff.  
  
"Then why am I hurting so badly?" she asked the wind and allowed it to carry her homeward.  
  
She made her way home lazily, keeping the car within sight though all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and pull the covers over her head to block out everything. She floated down to her attic skylight as the car pulled to a stop in front of the mansion. She saw a well-built Japanese man around medium height step out then stoop to help out the other passenger. Her stomach was knotting up so badly she felt as if she might hurl a 'welcome' right on top of Logan's wife. The thought, quite as morbid as when she'd envisioned her body splattered on the road, was quickly replaced with feelings of guilt and self-disgust.  
  
The woman that the Japanese man helped out of the huge black car seemed tiny and pale in comparison. Ororo noted that she was indeed very exotic and she almost cursed herself for being so perceptive. The Japanese woman wore her hair piled high on her head in a type of pompadour that reminded Ororo of a geisha. She was lovely though Ororo had hoped against hope that she wouldn't be. She knew she was being immature and even mean spirited, none the less she felt such emptiness that she couldn't help the rogue thoughts.  
  
It was so unlike her, more fitting for a scorned mistress or a rejected lover. She had no right to feel this way after all she had been nothing to Logan really. No promises had been made. She was probably nothing more than a passing fancy similar to Jean. Ororo immediately hated herself for thinking like that. She thought this must be what it was like for Jean. She now understood the pettiness and unreasonableness and the need to twist the truth to her liking. Still, she couldn't stop the rush of hate for this woman so intensely was the pain that she felt upon seeing her. She could feel her limbs twitching involuntarily again and balled her fist so that her nails dug into her palms hard enough to hurt.  
  
A good man like Logan deserved better than a woman that could think such perverse thoughts - someone more like himself whom he could respect. Not someone who was bitter and full of anger and pain wanting to destroy a person just for being alive. She barely noticed that the sky, so tranquil and beautiful only a moment ago, had now become overcast. It was with great effort that Ororo mastered the horrible, whirling emotions within her and only then did she glide out to meet the new arrivals even as a spattering of rain burst forth. 


	15. The Meeting

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**  
  
**A/N -** Once again I apologize for the delay but this chapter was hard for me to get right and it still may not be just the way I want it but I didn't want to delay any further. Since Ororo's going through a personal ordeal I wanted to relay the pain she was going through with out portraying her as weak and/or wimpy. Personally I never see Ororo as weak or as a woman who would feel inferior but my friend Skyz read the, um, sixth draft I think it was, and thought I had Ororo acting too weak. Of course that had to be changed a bit. I say a bit because, after all, Ororo's going through a very bad time now.  
  
Then I had to think how would Logan feel and how would he act? Not being a guy it's hard sometimes for me to know how they think. Well thanks to my good and very special friend, Fire Fighter Bob as I call him teasingly (no disrespect to his profession intended at all), I think I was able to get a grasp of how Logan might feel and react. Fortunately for me my friend doesn't think I'm crazy when I ask him odd questions about the effects of lightning/fire and my favorite Wolverine!  
  
I want to thank him and all of you who are reading this and especially those who take the time to review. Reviews make anyone feel good, even the ones with constructive criticism after all there's always room for improvement! I really appreciate you guys sticking in there with me and being so patient. Also, I wanted to thank Redhead2 who gave me the idea for the title to this chapter. And special thanks to Artemisn, blackpanther14, Bluemist Heatherfield, Digital Tempest, Isisi Aurora Tomoe, Krazy Xanadu, Shygurl, TigerStorm and one of my most faithful reviewers Verena Gruen.   
  
Sometimes writing can really be a struggle but I think this chapter works. On the bright side this is a little bit of a longer chapter than usual. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall truly work harder on getting the next chapter out quicker!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
**Chapter Fifteen - The Meeting**  
  
Rain began to fall lightly as the occupants of the limousine stepped out. The weather didn't seem to bother the newcomers any more than it bothered Ororo as she swooped down from the sky, her white gown billowing out behind her. She hadn't meant to douse the visitors but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate and rein in her emotions. Between the uncontrollable shaking and the deep ache within her heart she felt as if she were fighting a losing battle, and so deeply was she hurt, at the moment it didn't really seem to matter.  
  
Almost carelessly, Ororo landed before Mariko and her companion. She greeted them with a sad smile of welcome on her face, oblivious of the now ruined dress clinging to her skin in wet folds. Seeing a brown skinned woman flying through the air, only to land before her, scared Mariko half to death and she screamed. She screamed as if her life were in peril causing her brave companion to leap between the women, ready to defend Mariko at all cost.  
  
"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you," Ororo said sincerely.  
  
"Who are you? What is it that you want?" the man demanded.  
  
"I am Ororo Munroe but some call me Storm. I-I thought Logan's wife would be familiar with . . . mutants and our abilities."  
  
"You are a mutant then?" he questioned, staring at her as if he were trying to determine the truth of her words.  
  
Ororo nodded.  
  
"T-there is no need to apologize," Mariko said with a sweet smile and a small bow.  
  
"This is Lady Mariko Yashida. I am her cousin, Shiro Yoshida," the man said, also bowing politely.  
  
"Welcome!" A spirited cry greeted the newcomers.  
  
They turned to see Professor Xavier in his wheelchair at the front door.  
  
"I'm Charles Xavier and it's a pleasure to finally meet you both," Charles said with all the charm of a star fleet commander. "Ororo won't you tell Logan that Lady Mariko has arrived?"  
  
Without a word Ororo dispersed the rain, summoned a wind, and soared up into the sky as easily and as regally as an eagle in the wild, her wet dress flapping behind her in lieu of wings. Something within her urged her to return to the spot she had last seen Logan and so she flew over the grounds until she came to her gardens. There beneath a large weeping willow, with a long blade of grass clinched between his teeth, laid the sleeping Wolverine. He looked so peaceful she had not the heart to wake him.  
  
"You gonna just gawk at me or are you gonna come down to earth like us regular folk?" Logan asked as he opened one eye lazily and tossed aside the piece of grass.  
  
The sound of his Hgruff voice brought a smile to Ororo's somber face. Hearing his words sent a shiver of pleasure through her body making her feel warm and happy. His t-shirt was damp, showing off his muscular chest and arms, which added to the pleasure she felt upon seeing him. Nevertheless, she summoned a warm drying breeze as she touched down beside him. Sinking to the ground she pulled her knees up to her chest grateful for this moment alone.  
  
"She here already?" Logan asked impassively.  
  
"Yes." The word was a whisper that was lost on the wind.  
  
Neither spoke and a comfortable silence settled over them. In that silence Ororo was finally able to find a little peace. After awhile she slid her long legs down letting them feel the soft, and now dried grass. She leaned back on her arms, a small smile playing at her lips. Logan saw the smile, fleeting as it was but he noted that her eyes were still sad and her hands were still shaking, though few but he would have seen the almost imperceptible vibrations. He felt an overwhelming need to cheer her though he had no idea what to do.  
  
"You okay?" He asked balefully.  
  
She looked into his penetrating gaze; her own eyes filled with unshed tears. "I feel awful," she said truthfully. "But being here, now, with you, it's almost like time's standing still - like nothing matters."  
  
Yet everything mattered, he thought. Suddenly tense, he sat up searching for words but finding none.  
  
"I have no right to feel awful when you're getting a piece of your life back," Ororo said with an apologetic smile.  
  
A grimace covered Logan's face as he shifted his position on the ground. He felt a persistent desire to kiss her. He wanted to comfort her but he was selfish too and wanted to hold her one last time. Just one last time and then he could let her go he thought. Standing, he held out a rough hand to her. Ororo looked at the proffered hand with a look of dread. So soon, she wondered? Time began to rush forward again, almost knocking the breath from her lungs and she noticed that her hands shook noticeably now, once more becoming cold and clammy.  
  
"Come here," Logan ordered, his voice strong and deep.  
  
She took his hand letting him pull her up. She stumbled a little as her knees nearly gave way but he caught her to him and held her close.  
  
"Lo . . ."  
  
"Sssh."  
  
Just a moment longer, she told herself, and then I can let him go. She took a deep breath trying to calm her self. This was all she would ever have from him - one last embrace before he went to join his wife. She sobbed inwardly and breathed in deeply again. She wanted more - needed more. It wasn't fair. They had only just found each other.  
  
Logan could feel her body shaking and it pained him more than he could have imagined. He desperately wanted to make her feel better but he felt powerless. He could continue holding her but his gut instinct was telling him to grab her and run. Run where though, was the question? Where could they go? Deep inside he didn't think Ororo would go.  
  
He cursed quietly, wanting to lash out at something or someone. Ororo shouldn't have to suffer for something he had done and couldn't even remember. She deserved better and more than him. He hated admitting that now when he'd finally learned how much she had come to mean to him. If their time together in Japan, short though it had been, hadn't shown him that then the month long absence had. He'd realized that it had been Ororo all along that he needed and wanted. Too late, he thought. He'd been such a jerk looking up Jean's skirt that he hadn't even realized his heart's desire was within an arm's reach all that time.  
  
I don't want to let her go he thought as his lips grazed hers lightly. He hesitated, wanting just one last kiss before he went to meet his wife but not wanting to hurt Ororo any more than he already had. Ororo held him tighter and leaned up and pressed her own lips firmly to his, demanding and unrelenting. Neither of them were prepared for the intense need that rushed through them. They had only meant it to be a final kiss but as their passion soared it became almost a baptizing of their love that neither of them wanted to control or deny.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
At the sound of the intrusive noise Logan and Ororo's arms fell and they stepped back slowly though their eyes remained locked on each other. It was as if they were seeing the truth for the first time. What they saw in the others eyes scared them and yet gave them hope.  
  
"Excuse me - I didn't mean to interrupt but, Logan your wife is here," Jean said her voice surprisingly sympathetic.  
  
"Give us a minute," Logan snarled, not bothering to look at Jean.  
  
"And what should I tell your . . . I mean, Mariko?" Jean asked, making no move to leave.  
  
"Whatever you . . ."  
  
"Jean, a moment is all we ask," Ororo said calmly interrupting Logan's outburst.  
  
Jean gave the two a wary look then headed back to the mansion.  
  
"Logan . . ."  
  
"No, Ororo, I'm sorry. I got carried away I shouldn't have kissed you - not now anyway."  
  
"I wanted you to. I missed you more than I admitted to myself."  
  
"I had no right to take advantage of you," he said gruffly.  
  
"No," she whispered bringing her hand gently to his face. "Perhaps I took advantage of the moment . . ."  
  
He took her hand in his, held it firmly and shook his head.  
  
"When we were in Japan I - well you're just - you're always there for me like you think I'm worth something," he said.  
  
"You are worth something - worth very much to me, Logan."  
  
He released her hand and she let out a long ragged sigh at the loss.  
  
"We won't let it happen again," Ororo reassured him.  
  
Logan scowled but said nothing. His eyes bore into hers and he fought the urge to not pull her to him again.  
  
"You have to go," Ororo said.  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
The worried expression on her face made him sigh and pull her to him once more. Breathing in her soothing scent - so fresh and pure and missed so much - settled it for him. He wasn't leaving her, not like this. Her arms went around him and he closed his eyes. This was where he belonged now. Mariko would have to wait.  
  
"You said you'd wait for me - I'm not leaving you now. It's going to be all right," he murmured into her soft hair.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know how but it will be. What I do know is that she's a stranger to me and the man she married is dead. She's going to have to accept that."  
  
There was nothing Ororo could say even though his words gave her some comfort. One thought, however, would not leave her - this woman had come for Logan - had come for her husband. Whether he remembered her or not Ororo knew if she were in Mariko's place that the answer would be an emphatic no. She wouldn't give Logan up for anything in the world. She could expect no less from Mariko.  
  
These thoughts continually nagged at her. She couldn't make her brain shut down - couldn't stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and 'whys'. The most horrific of them all - what if Logan remembered his wife? What if he remembered her and the love they must have shared?  
  
Tortured and worn out all Ororo could do was cling to Logan etching every touch and smell in her memory for this could not - would not happen again. She owed that to his wife if nothing else. Did Logan feel the same, she wondered? Surely he must. How could he not - honorable man that he was?  
  
But Logan wasn't feeling anything remotely like Ororo. He was a fighter, a scrapper. He lived from one day to the other surviving as best he knew how. True he'd desperately wanted to know who he was but if it meant losing the one good thing to happen to him in years he didn't want anything to do with Mariko. His mind was made up. He didn't need to see the woman - didn't want to see her. He just didn't know if Ororo could accept his decision. She would expect him to do the honorable thing, he knew. But wasn't that one of the reasons he admired her? That she expected only the best from him?  
  
"I'm sorry," Ororo said as she pulled away from him. Her face was almost serene now.  
  
"You've got nothin' to be sorry for, Ro."  
  
Ororo sighed. "You better go."  
  
It was later than either of them had imagined. The sun was setting and the air had grown cooler, nature having usurped Ororo's erratic control.  
  
"You okay?" Logan asked.  
  
A nod and a smile were his only answers.  
  
Together they headed back to the mansion. He took her hand, still cold and trembling ever so slightly. It was with a heavy heart that he approached the mansion. He hadn't even been back a full day, hadn't even had a chance to tell Ororo how he felt, how much he'd missed her and wanted her. He knew until this whole mess was settled he didn't have the right.  
  
When they came within sight of the mansion Ororo pulled her hand from Logan's feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Her stomach ached again, as if a ball of pain was knotting inside her. Logan glanced at her even as she stole a look at him and they both stopped in their tracks. One thinking it wasn't too late that they could just get on his motorcycle and ride, the other thinking this was it, the end, nothing more.  
  
"Ro, I . . ."  
  
"There you are!" Scott called out, his voice congenial and jovial.  
  
"I was just headed into town - gotta pick up Jean's car from the shop," he smiled then lowered his voice he said in utmost sincerity - "Logan, you struck gold! Congratulations again." Then he was off, waving happily as he made his way to the garage, his thoughts for once not on the two men's old rivalry over Jean.  
  
"What . . .?" Flabbergasted, Logan watched the younger man trot off.  
  
Everything that Ororo had feared seemed to rear up like a speeding train rushing fast to meet her head on. Scott's words, as friendly and heartfelt as they were seemed like taunts thrown at her mercilessly - taunts that would not go away. Mariko was golden. Mariko was worthy in Scott's eyes. Ororo's heart sunk as she started the long climb up the steps leaving Logan behind.  
  
The foyer was empty when Logan entered. He had hesitated as long as he could before following Ororo. He thought he should've waited longer - thought to himself that it shouldn't even have to be this way. He could smell Ororo's scent still strong, still enticing and still heart wrenching. It was full of all the fresh clean scents of the wild but also thick with fear and despair. The trail led upstairs. He wanted to follow her, to make her understand that he would fix this somehow. But how? He had no idea, at least not yet. Admitting this he realized there was nothing else to do but get it over with.  
  
Lost in thought he made his way slowly to the Professor's office. The office held a lot of memories for him. It was there that he'd first seen Kitty and Jubilee. The first time he'd seen the Professor and Ororo. But he wasn't going to let himself think about that now. Chances were he'd remember Mariko and he'd have no choice but to try and make it work. She'd probably want to move to the suburbs or even back to Japan. He couldn't stop from groaning. His morbid thoughts vividly pictured a pointless and boring life with a stranger. Surely she must know he wasn't that type of man. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and prayed she wouldn't want to live like that - like regular people. She had to know he was different, a mutant, and not cut out for that type of life. As he knocked on the door he wondered if she even knew about his adamantium.  
  
"Logan! There you are. Come in, come in," the Professor greeted him warmly.  
  
Logan nodded but his eyes were on the small woman sitting in a chair by one of the many large windows. She was bathed in the fading sunlight and he couldn't help but wonder if she had placed herself there for just that effect. As the shadows and light played over her she was truly beautiful. There was no denying it but then so were a million other women. Nevertheless, it was almost surreal as he watched Mariko, who was clothed in a simple business suit, rise from her chair, the sunlight setting off her pale skin and lightly rouged cheeks.  
  
She bowed before him and he found himself bowing in return.  
  
"My husband," she whispered when she was facing him again. Her words were so quiet only Logan could discern them.  
  
He swallowed. "Konbanwa." He greeted her not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Logan-San, Genki desu ka?" Mariko smiled, obviously pleased. "I did not think you would remember me!"  
  
"I-I don't . . . Ashikarazu . . ." he mumbled his apology.  
  
Her face fell and she didn't try to hide her disappointment.  
  
"It has been so long. We thought you were dead. How is it you survived?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Thought maybe you could tell me."  
  
"Professor Xavier explained this to me but when I saw you and you spoke in Japanese I felt . . ." she faltered, searching for words.  
  
"I am Shiro Yoshida." The Japanese man held out his hand.  
  
Logan nodded when he felt the younger man's firm strong grip. "Pleased to meet you but I don't remember you either, bub," he said.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room. The men studied each other but no one, not even the Professor could think of anything to say. Not wanting to interfere, Charles caught Shiro's eye and subtlety motioned towards the door. Without a word the young man immediately stepped behind the Professor's wheelchair and after a moment struggling with the brake he pushed Charles out of the office giving Logan and Mariko the privacy that they needed.  
  
"So, Mariko why'd you marry an old coot like me?" Logan asked.  
  
"What do you mean by coot? Brave? Worthy? You are a brave and worthy man. I have much respect and love for you, my husband."  
  
"So why did I leave? Don't you know?"  
  
Mariko looked at him quizzically, opened her mouth to speak then closed it.  
  
"Did I even say goodbye to you? Or did I just disappear? Were we having problems is that it?"  
  
She shook her head but her eyes didn't meet his.  
  
"Why would you think I was dead if you didn't find my body? Didn't' you know about my healing factor or did I keep that to myself? Seems to me I woulda told you if we were married don't you think? And what made you think I was dead anyway?"  
  
When she didn't reply he went on - "How'd you know where to find me? And why'd you wait so long to find me?" He barked.  
  
"You and I - we . . ."  
  
Logan waited impatiently for her to finish but she again looked away with no explanation forthcoming.  
  
"You and I what? Can you tell me how we met? Huh? How 'bout telling me where've you've been - what've you been telling people about your long lost husband?"  
  
Mariko frowned and it was the first time Logan felt better since finding out he had a wife. The frown marred the perfect-ness of her face. She seemed more human even fallible. It still didn't stop him from firing more questions at her.  
  
"Do you know what they did to me? Or why? Do you know who they were? Tell me why're you here now? What do you want from me?"  
  
She looked around the room, her eyes widening in alarm, as if she were looking for a means of escape and found none. Logan paid no attention to her discomfort, he simply continued his bombardment.  
  
"Who's this Silver Samurai guy who was tryin' to kill me in Japan? Did you know he was comin' after me? What did he want? Was he the reason you thought I was dead? Do you know him? How's he know me? What's he got against me? Did I do something to him? Do you know if he's still after me? And where's he at now?"  
  
"He is my brother," she admitted with obvious shame.  
  
"Your brother? Why would your brother be after me? Did I do something to hurt you? What's he want?"  
  
"It is - I-I can not say," she whispered, her eyes concentrating on the floor as if her life depended upon it.  
  
"What the hell? What is that supposed to mean? You can't say or you won't say? Did you send him after me? Is that it?"  
  
"No!" Mariko said, her eyes now meeting his, a look of dismay on her face.  
  
They looked at each other, Logan's face a ferocious mask, Mariko's quickly returning back to the calm demeanor she usually wore. She took a few steps away from him but his next words made her stop.  
  
"Why don't you have any answers? If you knew where to find me you have to have some kinda answers - don't you? You owe me that!"  
  
When she said nothing he growled, demanding - "Tell me why're you here, Mariko? What do you want from me?"  
  
Shortly the door opened and Shiro entered the room with the Professor close behind him.  
  
"I just finished showing Shiro your rooms, Lady Mariko. Perhaps you'd like to freshen up or unpack now?" Charles asked.  
  
Mariko looked from Logan to Charles but she could barely speak. Her mouth opened but no words came out even as her lips moved. Shiro put an arm around her protectively and led her to the door.  
  
"Wait a minute! She an' me need to talk, Chuck. We aren't finished by a long shot. She's got answers and I want them now!"  
  
"Logan, I understand your impatience but certainly you can give Lady Mariko a little time to settle in before you talk further," Charles said firmly.  
  
Mariko breathed a sigh of relief and let Shiro guide her out of the office.  
  
"Wait!" Logan ran after them. He grabbed Mariko's arm and pulled her to him roughly.  
  
"Juubun! Let her go!" Shiro shouted.  
  
"At least tell me who I am!" Logan implored of Mariko before releasing her.  
  
No one spoke. Mariko's desperate breathing was the only sound that could be heard as she struggled to regain her composure. Holding her arm, she looked at Logan almost pleadingly.  
  
"This is obviously hard for everyone," the Professor said from the doorway. "Shiro, do you need me to have someone show you where your rooms are again?"  
  
"No. I remember. Otsukaresana - I mean . . . thank you," Shiro said. He bowed briefly then led his cousin out of the Professor's office giving Logan a look that would have terrified an ordinary man.  
  
Unfazed, Logan started after the pair but Charles caught him by the arm.  
  
"I know this isn't easy for you, Logan but you have to give her time. I can't imagine that this is any easier for her either. You must consider her . . ." Charles words died on his tongue when Logan bent down before him with a face that was full of anger.  
  
"I know you mean well but this doesn't concern you," Logan said quietly.  
  
"I beg to differ, Logan. You are a part of my X-Men. That makes you part of this family. I care what happens to you and I know this is hard but you clearly frightened her."  
  
"Did I? So what's she hiding that she's got to be afraid of?" Logan asked before walking away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Konbanwa - good evening  
  
Genki desu ka. - How are you?  
  
Ashikarazu - I'm sorry  
  
Juubun - enough  
  
Otsukaresama - thank you


	16. Mistress of the Storm

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**  
  
**A/N -** Thanks to blackpanther14, Bluemist Heatherfield, Digital Tempest, Isisi Aurora Tomoe, Raeyna, Redhead2, TigerStorm, skyz, TheWolf, Verena Gruen, and Voli for giving me encouragement and the will to get another chapter up a little quicker.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Sixteen - Mistress of the Storm**  
  
Sleep was near impossible that night for the Wind-Rider and the Wolverine. The former tossed and turned unable to get comfortable and the latter tossed and turned drifting in and out of sleep waging war with his ghosts. At last Ororo rose and took to the skies.  
  
The crisp night air felt refreshing and calming as she soared ever higher. Miles above the mansion and the sleeping town of Westchester she spread her arms and summoned the winds to her. They howled their reply as strong gusts began to swirl around her like an old friend welcoming her back. Lifting her face up to the heavens she smiled. It was a smile both frightening and majestic. She gave herself up to the elements calling hail to aid her in her release. Lightning too ripped through the sky resounding through the darkness in a terrifying crescendo of light and sound.  
  
No rain fell as the winds continued to pummel her. With great concentration she caused the pressure to drop substantially, her blue eyes white with power. And as a storm raged within her soul, so too did a storm rage around her, growing wilder and wilder minute by minute. Her manipulations brought forth a full scale tornado that would have been impossible to chart or rate such was the intensity of the winds at her command.  
  
Showing remarkable concentration and control over her powers she kept the gale isolated careful not to endanger those below. None the less through the fury of the tempest so high above, one person sensed the disturbance; the unnatural change in the weather, even as he slept. Logan's eyes shot open as he woke suddenly. Sniffing the air he could smell the drastic change in the pressure and ozone. His claws escaped their casings within his forearms as he leapt from his bed, his thoughts on one person.  
  
"Ro!" His voice was guttural, and desperate.  
  
Opening his window he saw nothing but a light hail falling. He could tell it was tapering off but an unnaturally cold wind was blowing far above. Looking up, his sharp eyes alone were able to detect the contained vortex of almost unimaginable magnitude. The trees that had been full of rust and maroon leaves were now stripped appearing like dancing skeletons. He knew only one person could cause such extremes in the weather. He felt an overpowering need to go to her and hold her, to share her burden, and help her battle the storm.  
  
Somehow he knew she had called the tornado force winds to her in an attempt to cleanse her soul much as he would run wild in the Canadian wilderness in a berserker rage. And with that thought he remembered something she had said long ago - you and I are a lot alike. He hadn't, couldn't believe her then but remembering her serene statement, so sure of the truth, he knew now that she had been right.  
  
Needing to go to her he stepped into a pair of Xavier issued sweatpants and headed outside determined to wait her out. Because his peculiarly keen eyesight could detect many sights that others could not he was able to discern the rise and fall of the upheaval above. It was a great display of true power that few could ever know. How she maintained control so completely while not letting the twister descend crashing into the quiet town was beyond his comprehension. Then he saw her like a flash of lightning in sharp relief exposed for all to see.  
  
The winds had died, their dirge had ceased, and only Ororo remained. She slowly drifted downward. Her body was slumped as if she had been defeated by her own powers. He was surprised to see she was covered in ice, her eyes still white as snow, and completely naked. Her hair was wild and disheveled but to him she was unbelievably beautiful. There was no shaking or tremors from either anxiety or the coldness in the air. He felt awe welling within him, the flesh on his arms tingling as goose bumps played over him.  
  
With mouth open in wonderment he watched the Wind-Rider, Mistress of the Storm, land gently on the ground. She stood tall and regal in the moonlight and all he could do was stare, dumbstruck. But then she bent over, too weak to stand. He raced out onto the lawn reaching her as swiftly as he could, pulling her close to his bare chest. She groaned, startled to feel herself being encompassed in muscular arms. His heart ached to hear the moan that escaped her lips and he cradled her more tenderly than anyone could have imagined.  
  
Focusing on her rescuer she could only watch him curiously, too exhausted to move as the whites of her eyes gave way to their natural clear blueness. She let him hold her and carry her back into the mansion. She went uncomplaining when he took her into his room and laid her gently down upon his bed. She watched him rummage through his closet then return with a long warm flannel shirt that he carefully slid her arms into one at a time. He was nothing but patient as he fumbled with the buttons then turned to each long sleeve and began to roll them up so her hands were free.  
  
Next he retrieved an old musty gray army blanket that he covered her in tenderly. Then he pulled her to him holding her almost too tightly. It was only then that she was able to breathe easy again, her strength slowly returning. She could feel his strong heart beating against her chest; smell the strong distinctive odors that were Logan - natural soap, cigars, and the rich smell of leather all combined with his own unique slightly pungent and musky scent. He smelled good, felt good.  
  
Her hands settled onto his chest as he stroked her hair. The ice that had so thickly covered her had slowly melted as Logan had tended to her though it still clung to her long thick hair. Drops began to trickle onto the smelly wool blanket. She actually laughed. Just the feel of the itchy material against her warm skin made her feel good, even the smell was comforting. That Logan was trying to help her, trying to warm her up made her heart swell within her. It didn't matter that she was immune to the elements; all that mattered was that he cared.  
  
"What's so flamin' funny?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You. Me. Us. Life. It's good to be alive. Thank you."  
  
He grinned back at her, glad she was content.  
  
"Ridin' your wild winds, eh?"  
  
"Sometimes it is absolutely necessary if one's to remain sane," she murmured sleepily.  
  
"Shoulda taken me with you," he said.  
  
"Shoulda, woulda. Life is full of regrets. Don't let this opportunity slip away."  
  
He could tell she was tired.  
  
"Perhaps love will come in time," Ororo whispered so softly he was almost uncertain he'd heard her.  
  
With a deep sigh she let the damp blanket fall from her shoulders. She wiggled away from him and forced herself to stand up. It was time to go.  
  
"She's a beautiful woman who came all this way to find you. She has to love you very much, Logan. Give her time."  
  
Her hand touched his briefly but she didn't let it linger. Her eyes were full of emotions but the smile she bore was once again the serene smile he was so used to.  
  
"She should be here with you instead of me," she said.  
  
"Hah! In this sailor's bunk of mine?" he snorted.  
  
Ororo would have given anything to join him in his sailor's bunk if only for a few minutes longer.  
  
"She's a stranger to me," Logan said, determinedly.  
  
"A lovely stranger who will grow on you."  
  
"All I want from her is answers, when she gives them to me that's it. After that I want a divorce."  
  
"You hardly know what those answers will mean to you Logan."  
  
He stood, reaching for her but she stepped away from him.  
  
I better go," she said.  
  
"We need to talk, Ro - wait!"  
  
But she didn't. She hurried out, her heart pounding so loudly in her ears she couldn't think. She didn't notice the door across the hall close quietly. She closed her eyes and hung her head low. She only wanted him to be happy but it hurt so much to stand back to give him the opportunity to find it. She leaned against the door pulling the large flannel shirt closer to her breathing in the faint smell of Logan on it. Only for a second did she let the heaviness of old wash over her. Looking up she smiled remembering why she could let him go. She loved him. It was that simple.  
  
She started to move away when she noticed the door across from Logan's was slightly ajar and there watching her were a pair of brown almond shaped eyes. The door snapped shut but Ororo quickly lunged for it, her hand turning the knob even as Mariko attempted to lock it. Ororo easily forced the door open and let herself in. Mariko stood looking aghast at the intruder.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea," Ororo said.  
  
Mariko looked at Ororo with expressionless eyes waiting for the other woman to explain herself.  
  
"Logan and I are good friends, like family, and he was only trying to help me. Please tell me you can help him, Mariko! I know you have to love him very much or you wouldn't be here but he needs more than that right now. He needs space and time to get to know you. Can you give him that?" Ororo finally stopped.  
  
"Why do you tell me this?"  
  
"Because his life has been difficult at best and because he's a good man with a good heart. He deserves nothing but the best. .He may seem rough on the outside but . . . well; I suppose you know all this already."  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Mariko asked, her gaze never wavering as she studied Ororo.  
  
The words caught Ororo by surprise which Mariko duly noted.  
  
"No! I - he was only trying to help me - my powers left me somewhat . . . drained. I should have been more careful but sometimes I need to be outside in the elements and . . . he was just helping me nothing else."  
  
The frown on Mariko's small face clearly told Ororo that she didn't understand. Ororo wondered how much Mariko had seen and thought that it certainly would have been an eye full easily mistaken for a late night tryst. With that thought a smile came to her and she let it flow full stream.  
  
"Logan has nightmares and sometimes I've been able to help him. Tonight I needed help. It was nothing more," Ororo assured her.  
  
The earnest tone in Ororo's voice made Mariko breathe easier and she graced Ororo with a small smile.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not know what to think when I saw you dressed so and coming out of my husband's room so late."  
  
"No forgiveness is needed," Ororo said quietly as she turned to leave.  
  
"I think we will be good friends Ororo-Chan. Goodnight," Mariko said warmly.  
  
"Goodnight," Ororo replied before she shut the door behind her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Morning came too early for Ororo. Though she was used to rising long before the others today wasn't one of those days. She longed to go back to sleep as memories of last night seemed to flood her brain. Her first thoughts were of Logan just as he was the last thought she'd had before sleep overtook her last night. Shaking her head and stretching she pushed all thoughts of him aside. She took a quick shower, combed her tangled hair, threw on a simple dress and headed down for breakfast.  
  
The staff dining room was full, much to her chagrin, but she smiled politely and greeted her friends as pleasantly as she could. Kurt smiled with his ever eager smile. Dr. Henry McCoy, the new doctor that the Professor had hired after they had lost Jean was back after summer vacation and he waved between forkfuls. The children affectionately called him 'Beast' and it had stuck. The staff called him Hank. Jean and Scott were sitting in companionable silence over coffee though they nodded. The Professor looked up from the New York Times and gave her an odd look. The only thing she noticed was that everyone was there save Logan.  
  
"Good morning, Ororo. How're you feeling today?" Charles asked as he folded his paper and set it aside.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you and you?" Ororo asked as she turned on the faucet and ran water into a tea kettle.  
  
"Good," Charles murmured.  
  
"Has anyone inquired of the whereabouts of our honored guest, the lovely Lady Mariko?" Hank asked no one in particular.  
  
"She's still in bed," Jean responded. "Shiro took a breakfast tray up to her a few minutes ago."  
  
No one said anything but the windows shook and rattled as a strong wind blew outside. Charles looked at Ororo but refrained from voicing his thoughts as she sat down beside Kurt.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Muffin?" Kurt said while holding out a basket full of freshly baked muffins.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Jean responded when Ororo looked at her questionably knowing that Jean was the baker in the group.  
  
"Neither could I," Ororo said as she bit into a chocolate muffin. "Thank you, Kurt."  
  
"Bitte," Kurt smiled.  
  
Ororo fought to swallow the small piece she'd bitten off. Looking around at her friends she took another bite but immediately wished she hadn't. She just couldn't eat. It was delicious and yet the taste overwhelmed her. She reached for a napkin and discreetly deposited the remains in it. At the sound of the kettle whistling she gratefully eased away from the table, tossed the napkin in the trash and proceeded to make a cup of tea. The process was made easy when she realized she wouldn't be able to stomach the tea any more than she could the muffin. She left the kettle, cup and tea makings on the counter eying the door longingly. Since no one was paying much attention to her she thought escape would be easy, however just as she made it to the door Charles spoke up.  
  
"Ororo, can we talk?" he asked as he maneuvered his wheelchair away from the table and followed Ororo out.  
  
As they made their way down the hallway neither chose to speak first. Finally when Charles stopped in front of a large set of French doors overlooking the grounds he turned to Ororo, studying her curiously.  
  
"Have you looked outside lately?" he asked her.  
  
"No, why?" Ororo asked then gasped when she did.  
  
Framed by the French doors like a picture painted by a master artist was a winter wonderland, the grounds covered in several feet of white pristine snow.  
  
"Oh, dear," Ororo groaned at the lovely sight before her.  
  
"Oh dear indeed," Charles chuckled. "It was supposed to be a fine Indian summer day with the temperature in the 60's."  
  
Speechless, Ororo covered her mouth in dismay.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Charles asked.  
  
"No," she said with a firm shake of her head.  
  
"Are you sure you're well, Ororo?"  
  
"As well as I can possibly expect for the moment."  
  
"Well then what do you think? Should we dismiss classes for today and give the children a snow day? That is if the snow will last."  
  
The twinkle in Charles eyes made Ororo smile and she nodded her agreement. He laid a comforting hand on her arm and squeezed lightly.  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to, Ororo I'm always here for you," he said.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes for a second but she smiled and blinked them away, her hand covering his.  
  
"Thank you, Charles. Your offer means the world to me."  
  
"It's a standing offer and don't you forget it," he said warmly. His other hand covered hers giving it an encouraging pat before rolling away leaving Ororo behind staring out through the frosty panes.  
  
Shortly the PA system screeched as the microphone was adjusted then the commanding yet fatherly voice of the Professor was heard announcing that he had an assignment for the children and staff today - "You will all be expected to enjoy yourselves to the utmost ability on this the one and only snow day that will be allowed here at the Institute. There will be no school today. And yes you heard me correctly."  
  
Logan could hear the students buoyant cheering all throughout the mansion even in his bedroom. He had slept later than usual and had no desire to get up. It was as if the adamantium metal in his body was weighing him down but he knew it was the thought of facing his wife. Never the less he had it to do so he dragged himself to the shower, dressed, and headed downstairs. He wasn't surprised to see everyone but Ororo still chatting at the table.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Logan. Did you sleep vell?" Kurt greeted his friend.  
  
"Like a rock," Logan grunted.  
  
"Good morning," Jean said with a smile.  
  
"What's good about it?" he grunted.  
  
"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed - again?" Scott asked with a boyish grin.  
  
Logan didn't even look at Scott. He hoisted himself up onto the side board beside the coffee maker and poured a cup of hot black coffee. Taking a gulp of the hot liquid he looked up to see four pairs of eyes trained on him.  
  
"Anyone seen Ororo?" he asked casually.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking where your wife's at?" Scott asked, baffled.  
  
Logan glared at Scott not in the mood to play with the Boy Scout so early.  
  
"I think she may be ill," Jean informed him. "She came down to eat and nearly threw it back up."  
  
Logan cursed under his breath.  
  
"Your - um, Mariko's having breakfast in bed," Jean said.  
  
"What?" Logan looked at Jean as if he hadn't heard her right.  
  
Jean just shrugged and looked down at her empty plate.  
  
"I vill check on Ororo if you like," Kurt offered.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Kurt," Hank said as he wiped his blue fur clean of crumbs - and there were many. "I have dined quite sufficiently and shall be delighted to ensure that everyone's favorite history teacher is feeling up to par."  
  
Logan glared even harder at the doctor than he had at Scott. He had never taken the time to get to know Hank well and to be honest he wasn't impressed with the man. For one thing he couldn't understand half the words he used. And now he was trying to check on his girl. It didn't matter that Ororo couldn't really be considered his girl and he knew he had no right to think of her as his but he didn't care. He didn't care that he had a wife upstairs either. The growl that he'd been fighting to hold back suddenly found its way out of his throat and it was loud enough that four pairs of perplexed eyes followed him as he stalked out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's complicated," Jean replied with a shake of her head. "I guess we should get busy. If the kids are going to have a holiday it's going to be a long day."  
  
"Is it true?" Kitty asked as she came careening into the dinning room through a wall. "No school, really? And where'd all this snow come from?"  
  
"No running in the house," Scott reprimanded her.  
  
"Um, sorry Mr. Summers but I wanted to let Kurt - I mean, Mr. Wagner has a phone call." Kitty held out a cordless phone looking appropriately repentant though she was wondering how running through walls could possibly hurt anything.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Um hm, and it's a woman," Kitty giggled.  
  
"It is?" Kurt's eyes grew wide with surprise. He took the phone and disappeared in a puff of bluish black smoke.  
  
Kitty coughed and scrunched up her nose as a putrid odor filled the room.  
  
"Ew, gross! A warning would have been nice!" Kitty cried before she took a deep breath preparing to leave the same way she'd come.  
  
"Hey, no running!" Scott shouted but Kitty had already raced through the wall again.  
  
The front gate intercom let out a harsh buzzing sound as it was activated. Everyone looked up then at each other.  
  
"Anyone expecting company?" Scott asked.  
  
"Odd," he said when everyone shook their heads no. "Deliveries don't usually come this early. Hank can you check the monitor, see who it is?"  
  
Hank gave a salute and got up, his large frame suddenly making the room seem smaller. The schools superior security system was more than state of the art. It was a mix of alien technology that they had accumulated throughout their travels in space while saving the world as they often did. Hank quickly pulled up a picture of a chauffeur standing beside a Rolls Royce. The man was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to acknowledge him.  
  
"Who the heck is that?" Scott asked.  
  
"He looks . . . Japanese," Hank said thoughtfully.  
  
"One of Mariko's men maybe?" Jean asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Scott said. "Hank, ask him who he is, what he wants, and tell him someone will be out in a minute. Jean, see if Mariko's expecting anyone."  
  
"Aye-aye," Jean saluted her beau, smiled and hurried to do his bidding.  
  
"Could this day get any more interesting?" Scott mumbled to himself as he left for the garage. "Crap!" he shouted when he saw the snow piled high in front of the door just before it smothered him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Guten Morgen - Good morning  
  
Bitte - You're welcome


	17. Hail Hail the Gangs All Here

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**  
  
A/N – Let me give a hearty thank you to those who're still hanging in there and reading and a very special thank you to all who reviewed:  blackpanther2288, bluemist418, Digital Tempest, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Mackenzie, Raeyna Redhead2, SHALBREN4EVER, skyz, TheWolf, TigerStorm, Verena Gruen, wOLF8.  Thanks so much for your patience too, I know it took me forever to get this typed, proofed and up but I am working on chapter eighteen now and hoping to bring this story to its climax shortly.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Seventeen - Hail, Hail the Gang's All Here!**  
  
After being with the X-Men for some time now Kurt Wagner had come to feel that the X-Men were more than friends and it was largely due to a certain weather mutant, Ororo Munroe. She had accepted him from the first day she'd met him in an abandoned church, showing no fear, no repulsion, and never shying away from him as most did. What's more she had trusted him from the start even showing a fascination with him that had touched his heart.  
  
So used to being scorned and feared for his unusual appearance he was flattered and grateful to Ororo for her genuine acceptance. In time he grew to care for her very much though he had never once admitted this to himself - that is until Japan. Just as he was awakening to his deeper feelings for her so he believed Logan too was becoming more aware of Ororo. As he'd witnessed the attraction between her and Logan evolve into something more than friendship he realized he would never speak of his own feelings. Logan and Ororo were his closest friends and he valued their friendship dearly. If they could find happiness together he would gladly forsake his own needs for theirs and so he had said nothing.  
  
Remarkably during that time he'd met another woman whom he found to be as fascinating as Ororo and his first love Amanda - now lost to him. This woman was unlike any other woman he'd ever met. Full of fire and spirit she took his mind off of his loneliness, and made him forget any romantic feelings that still lingered towards Ororo. She of course was Yukio, the Wild One. Some would call her crazy but Kurt saw that she was big hearted, sincere, and honest, all things he admired and treasured in a person. It constantly amazed him that she, who wasn't a mutant, had never once been horrified by his appearance and that she simply accepted him as if his blue body, tail and all were not only natural but something spectacular even.  
  
Her enthusiasm for his natural appearance had been almost like a drug to him and he had easily let her into his heart before he even realized it. Still, he'd hesitated to ask her out during that time although he had cherished every day he was able to spend with her in their search for Logan's pursuer. Their time in Japan had been full of fun and excitement. So much so that it had been with a heavy heart that he had parted from her.  
  
Yukio had been all smiles and winks and kisses which had consoled him to some extent but when he'd returned to the States he had missed her more than he would have thought possible. This time he regretted not taking steps to ensure some happiness in his life. But now that Yukio had called him he was so nervous he could barely compose himself much less work up the nerve to tell her how he felt. He tired ignoring the loud beating of his heart that seemed to drone out all else and he tried to steady his voice in an attempt to speak as calmly as possible.  
  
"Yukio?"  
  
"Kurt! Hiya sexy," Yukio's rich voice burst out.  
  
"I can not believe it is really you! How have you been?"  
  
"Lonely. Miss me?"  
  
"Ja. Much indeed."  
  
"Good, 'cause I have some news I think you'll like - I'm in New York."  
  
"New York? Vhere in New York?"  
  


"At the airport. I found out something I think Logan needs to know - oh man, I thought I lost those creeps! Kurt, I gotta go security's on my tail."  
  
"Vhat? Vhy?"  
  
"Stupid metal detectors went off and now they think I'm some kinda terrorist but I can't talk, sorry. See ya soon!"  
  
"Yukio! Vait!"  
  
The line went dead. Kurt dropped the phone and immediately teleported out of his room into the staff dining room. Finding it deserted he wondered what to do then teleported again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"If I find out Bobby's the cause of all this snow I'm going to kill him!" Scott yelled as he pushed his way out of the snow that had almost buried him.  
  
Looking out the door all he could see was white. White trees, white grounds, white walls. Snow about 3 feet deep was everywhere and even higher where it had drifted into piles. Mumbling under his breath he tried to shut the door but failed quite miserably. There was simply too much snow to get the door closed. Scott gave a growl worthy of Logan and kicked, angrily at the white powder.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters! Scott, is . . . everything al1 right?" Hank asked when he came into the foyer.  
  
"Um, yes. Of course. Everything's fine. I was just going to get a shovel."  
  
"A logical move," Hank said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Scott asked when Hank didn't leave.  
  
"I merely thought you'd like to know who our visitor is. Apparently he's . . ."  
  
Before Hank could finish his sentence a puff of brimstone smelling smoke appeared out of thin air and Kurt, looking as if he were in extreme distress, stood in front of the pair.  
  
"Scott! I've got to get to the airport immediately! They are after Yukio!"  
  
"What?" Scott frowned.  
  
"Yukio from Japan?" Hank asked.  
  
"Ja! Ve need to leave now!"  
  
"Okay, Kurt slow down and tell me who's after her and why," Scott said.  
  
"They think she is a terrorist!"  
  
"Who does?" Scott asked patiently.  
  
"Ve do not have time for this!"  
  
"Scott," Hank spoke very patiently. "I believe she is in the process of being detained by airport security. Most probably because she was carrying a weapon of some type or possibly due to what you have described as her . . . um, somewhat . . . erratic behavior."  
  
"Well, she's definitely crazy but what does that have to do with us?" Scott asked.  
  
"She is in trouble and needs our help!" Kurt shouted angrily.  
  
"That much I gathered but what's she doing here in New York?" Scott shot back.  
  
"She could not talk long but she said she has news for Logan. Now can ve leave?"  
  
Scott sighed. All he needed was more trouble and having met Yukio he knew her to be just that. Not only had she shot Kurt, Logan, and Ororo with tranquillizer darts and given them no explanation why but she'd taken Logan, Kurt, the Professor, and himself around the city in a dilapidated little cab driving wildly as if it was some madcap adventure not to be taken seriously or as if she were on a serious suicide run. He hadn't appreciated that in the least but his complaints had largely been ignored mind you. And he still couldn't forget the time he saw her leap right off of Logan's balcony like some demented psycho circus clown sans trapeze. Oddly no one but him had thought it peculiar.  
  
The situation had been bad enough trusting a mad woman like Yukio but it had only gotten worse. Kurt had grown infatuated with her and thought she was wonderful and could do no wrong. Delightful, he'd called her - but frankly Scott was pretty sure she was on drugs or either she wasn't playing with a full deck and needed to be locked up in an asylum for the mentally insane. To top things off she had acted as if she were attached to Kurt at the hip. It was beyond mystifying to Scott. He couldn't understand Kurt's attraction towards the woman or the tolerance that the Professor and Logan had shown for the nutcase that he knew her to be.  
  
When Scott had left Japan it was with a certain sense of satisfaction knowing he'd never have to see the woman again and now here she was in America no less, dragging them all into her lunacy just as she had in Japan. He gave an even deeper sigh full of heart felt exasperation when he felt something jerking at his sleeve. Looking up he was surprised to see Kurt scowling at him even more upset than before. And upset over what? Some crazy woman's latest inane antics which probably were just as asinine as they had been in Japan and probably duly deserving of whatever punishment the airport felt like dealing out? Could his day get any worse, he wondered abysmally?  
  
"Did you hear anything I said, Scott?" Kurt yelled.  
  
Scott looked around guiltily. Truthfully he hadn't been listening to Kurt; in fact he was actually appalled by the German's actions. He wasn't used to seeing Kurt flustered and he'd never once seen him angry. Kurt was usually so professional and mild mannered that you almost forgot he was around.  
  
"If you vill not help then I vill ask Ororo to get the jet ready!" Kurt said with finality.  
  
"Look, Kurt I think Mariko has a guest out front and we're really kind of snowed in right now so let's just make a few phone calls first and see what she's gotten into this time," Scott suggested.  
  
"That is not acceptable! Yukio helped us vhile ve vere in Japan how can ve not help her?"  
  
Although Scott considered Yukio's 'help' more like interference than anything else he did have to admit that Kurt had a small point.  
  
"I'll have the Professor call the airport and see if . . ."  
  
"That vill not do either!" Kurt barked and in a puff of smoke he was gone.  
  
"I think you may want to reconsider your options, fearless leader," Hank said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The same thought was on Ororo's mind when she pulled the covers over her head, having retreated to her bed feeling queasy and ill. She felt the day could only get worse and her options were down to either hiding in her room or going on with her life as if nothing untoward had happened. Usually strong willed, today she was inclined to give in to the former option and thus she was curled up in a tight ball attempting to clear her mind, convince herself that she wasn't going to throw up, and doing her best to will sleep to come.  
  
"Ororo! Please, can you help me?" Kurt asked, desperately as soon as he teleported into her loft.  
  
"Kurt? What's wrong?" She sat up, alarmed.  
  
"Yukio is at the airport and they think she is a terrorist or something but she is only here to help Logan!" Kurt cried.  
  
"If she's here then it has to be important," Ororo noted.  
  
"Ja, can you take me to the airport in the Blackbird?"  
  
"Of course," Ororo nodded her assent. "We'll need to tell Logan too."  
  
"Oh, Logan should know Mariko has a guest at the main gate."  
  
"A guest?" Ororo asked. When Kurt nodded she shook her head and said decisively, "Alright, Kurt give me a moment to get dressed then we'll get Logan."  
  
"Danke! I vould teleport but the distance is too far. Danke!" Kurt said gratefully and he turned his back to her tapping his foot while he waited.  
  
Still clad in her essentials, it took only a moment for Ororo to slip into a pair of leather pants, a t-shirt and pull on a pair of boots over a pair of socks. After she was dressed she came up behind Kurt and put her hand on his shoulder. Kurt turned around embraced her then with a loud 'bamf' they were gone. In an instant they appeared in Logan's room but looking around they found only an unmade bed in the Spartan quarters.  
  
Unbeknownst to them not too long ago Logan had been standing outside Mariko's room debating whether or not to go in. However he hadn't gotten the chance to debate long as Mariko's door opened and Shiro, stopped in the doorway surprised to see Logan standing there. Logan was equally surprised to see Shiro holding the remains of Mariko's breakfast on a tray.  
  
"Good morning, Logan-San. Please enter," Shiro said bowing his head briefly before stepping past him and making his way down the hall.  
  
"Thanks bub," Logan replied gruffly.  
  
His mood didn't lighten any when he saw Mariko sitting up in bed wearing a small nightgown and sliding her robe off her shoulders rather suggestively. The look in her eyes was unreadable but the half smile on her face was obviously an attempt at being seductive. He took a moment to gather himself trying hard to keep his temper in check. If he wanted answers he knew he had to try not to alarm her as he had the night before.  
  
"Good morning!" Mariko greeted him with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Ain't nothing good about it," Logan snapped despite his plan to stay calm.  
  
Mariko's smile faded for a second but returned as she laughed at him. Logan hadn't been convinced that it was a good morning earlier and now looking at his wife laughing at him he knew it wasn't going to get much better.  
  
"You feel like answering my questions now?" He bellowed, once again more loudly than he'd intended.  
  
"Oh, Logan-chan. You still wake grumpy," Mariko laughed.  
  
Logan was fast losing patience but Mariko seemed unruffled. She merely smiled and removed her robe completely while he watched her with no pleasure. Mariko was still smiling when she motioned for him to come near. He didn't move. She laughed yet again and patted the bed but Logan didn't feel like being her puppet and he stood his ground. Mariko simply flung her small legs over the bedside got up and went to him. Before Logan could do anything her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him.  
  
His first instinct was to push her away but instead he let her kiss him, and in fact he even responded though he doubted it would spark a memory any more than it had when Yukio had kissed him in Japan. Still, he closed his eyes and pressed her small frame close to him letting the softness and taste of her meld into his senses. She smelled good. Jasmine he guessed and she tasted fruity but artificial too, something in her lip stick. After a minute he let her go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked as affably as he could manage.  
  
"Only you," Mariko replied with a small frown. She reached for him again but Logan took a step back.  
  
"I need answers, Mariko. Are you going to give them to me?"  
  
"Yes, as you wish but please sit with me," she said without hesitation.  
  
Against his better judgment Logan took a seat on her bed. Mariko sat beside him, her hands quickly grasping his in hers.  
  
"I have missed you," she murmured as she kissed his hands.  
  
Logan pulled his hands away without replying. Mariko moved closer to him but refrained from touching him this time.  
  
"I learned that you yet lived so I went to Canada to find you and my search led here," she offered.  
  
"Who told you where to find me?"  
  
"A man you do not know."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Matsu'o Tsurayaba, a man of no consequence."  
  
"How'd he know about me?"  
  
"Who knows these things?" She asked and shrugged her shoulders carelessly.  
  
"So you came to find me as soon as you heard, eh?"  
  
"Of course, Logan. Yes, my cousin and I left as soon as we heard. You are my husband and you belong at my side."  
  
"Why?" Logan balked, not sure he'd heard her right.  
  
Mariko looked surprised but gave a small laugh and said, "I need you for without you I am nothing."  
  
Logan was annoyed further when she scooted even closer to him, one arm winding through his but he took in a deep breath and tired to relax.  
  
"I need you. I have missed you. I am not complete without you," Mariko whispered before she kissed his face gently.  
  
Logan stood up and Mariko clambered off the bed after him.  
  
"I have been alone for many years. Can you not try to remember the love you felt for me?"  
  
"I don't remember you at all, least of all loving you," Logan said quietly.  
  
"Then you must let me refresh your mind," Mariko said and her arms slipped around his body holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Kiss me, Logan."  
  
Logan started to push her away but once again Mariko determinedly pressed her lips to his. For a moment he started to give in, after all maybe a second kiss would spark memories but his heart wouldn't let him. He gripped Mariko's shoulders firmly and stared hard into her puzzled brown eyes.  
  
"Even if I remembered you this wouldn't be the first thing I'd want from you. And if you know me at all then you should know that."  
  
"You have changed much. The Logan I knew would be making love to me by now."  
  
"Well, lady I ain't the Logan you knew. Now you want to tell me why you're really here?"  
  
"I have told you."  
  
Logan's hold on her tightened and Mariko winced in pain.  
  
"You've told me nothing."  
  
"I was told you were here and so I came. What more is there to tell?"  
  
Logan let her go and she pulled her away massaging her shoulders, her arms crisscrossed over her chest. They stared at each other like two contestants, neither willing to back down. Normally it was the easiest thing for him to sense another's mood simply by their movements and the smell they gave off but with Mariko he couldn't quite figure her out. He could sense her sincerity but there was something more there and he couldn't quite place it. He was distracted when he heard someone banging loudly on the door.  
  
"You better put some clothes on," Logan muttered but she made no move to do so.  
  
The door opened suddenly and Mariko screamed.  
  
"I am sorry to intrude, Logan but ve need you," Kurt said.  
  
Looking past Kurt Logan saw Ororo standing in the hallway and he immediately moved towards them.  
  
"What is that thing?" Mariko gasped. She had paled considerably when she'd seen Kurt who wasn't using his image inducer and now she grabbed hold of Logan's arm to prevent him from leaving.  
  
With a growl Logan removed her hands and said, "His name is Kurt. He's a human being not a thing an' he's family."  
  
"B-but . . . but, Logan we have not yet . . ." Mariko's words died on her lips when Logan slammed the door hard in her face.  
  
"What's so urgent, Elf?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yukio's at the airport and she's in trouble. She came to give you information and ve have to help her. Ororo is going to fly us there are you coming?"  
  
Logan nodded slowly though his eyes were on Ororo.  
  
"Wait. Logan, there's something else you need to know," Ororo said with a grim look as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a tissue.  
  
When she wiped at his mouth and face Logan closed his eyes feeling like he'd just been condemned to hell. He'd been so angry with Mariko he'd completely forgotten she was wearing lipstick leaving marks for all to see. He opened his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The day couldn't get any worse he thought when he saw Ororo was looking at him with an expression as equally unreadable as Mariko's had been.  
  
"Ororo it's . . ."  
  
"Mariko has a visitor," Ororo interrupted him. "You probably should let her know."  
  
"A visitor? She's got a visitor? I can't believe this! She's got her servant servin' her breakfast in bed and now she's receiving visitors like she's flamin' royalty or something?" Logan muttered angrily.  
  
Kurt glanced at Ororo who seemed unfazed and he followed her example and remained silent.  
  
"Kurt, I need you to teleport to the garage and see if you can get one of the snow mobiles out. If you can't . . ."  
  
"I can," Kurt said.  
  
"Good. Then get out to the main gate as soon as you can. In the meantime I'll see if anyone ran a background check on him or her."  
  
"Vhy?" Kurt asked.  
  
Ororo shook her head. Something about this just didn't seem right to her but she hesitated to say so. Instead she said, "Let's just play it safe this time and don't forget to use your image inducer. And Logan you may want to let Mariko know what's going on."  
  
"She'll find out soon enough," Logan commented.  
  
Ororo frowned but let it go. "Fine, I'll get Charles. We're probably going to need him to use a little . . . persuasion just like he did to get you through security, Logan. Oh and Kurt, radio Hank before you let this person into the school and be careful. I'll go get someone to prep the jet so we can leave after you bring them to the Professor's office all right?"  
  
"Ja, ja. Thank you," Kurt grinned and vanished.  
  
"Darlin' - Ro, wait a minute," Logan caught her hand before she left. He could feel her hand trembling again and he felt miserable wanting to explain what had happened and yet not quite sure how.  
  
"We don't have time," she said curtly, pulling her hand from his.  
  
He shook his head. "I . . . she's a mystery. I can't figure her out. It's like she's hiding something."  
  
"Well, if that's true then we better be on our guard, especially with this visitor of hers," Ororo said before she turned and went downstairs.  
  
Taking charge and seeing that things got done efficiently was second nature to Ororo but today Kurt's request served another purpose. It kept her busy, it made her feel more in control, and more importantly it kept her mind off of Mariko and Logan. When she'd seen Mariko dressed in a flimsy nightgown and Logan standing there with lipstick on his face the ache inside her that had dulled considerably since yesterday had hit her so hard that she'd thought she was going to be ill. She knew she had no right to be shocked or angry or hurt but she was and what's more she didn't want anything to do with Logan for the moment. She didn't want to hear his excuses or even look at him.  
  
She tried to keep her anger in check as she rounded up Peter and Bobby, who had just challenged the girls to a snowball fight in the midst of their shoveling duties, and sent them to prep the Blackbird. She then went to fill in the Professor and see if anyone had discovered anything about their latest guest. Finding the Professor's door ajar she knocked once then let herself in. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Scott sitting in a chair with a sour look on his face.  
  
"It's like we always drop whatever we're doing to help the man," Scott was grumbling.  
  
She thought to herself that Scott looked just like she felt.  
  
"What's so funny?" Scott asked.  
  
"Me. You. Men. Ego's. Testosterone. Love. Take your pick."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Scott, Ororo meant nothing," Charles said calmly.  
  
"Charles, we have a problem . . ." Ororo began.  
  
"I've already told the Professor what's going on," Scott said. "Mariko's brother's here. His name's Keniuchio Harada. Hank's already ran a check on him and given him visitor clearance and I've got some of the boys clearing a path to the front gate so we can get to him."  
  
"If you like, Ororo I'll go with you and Kurt to see if we can clear up this business with Yukio," Charles said.  
  
"Ororo, this snow is your doing?" Scott asked.  
  
"I . . . yes, I'm afraid it is."  
  
Scott looked at her thoughtfully. "Is everything okay? I mean I'm not trying to be nosey or anything but you and Jean - for a while there you two didn't seem like you were talking and well this morning you looked kind of ill."  
  
"We had a little . . . disagreement but we're fine now and I'm fine," Ororo said and meant it.  
  
"Good. Well, if you two insist on going to the airport I guess I'll see how the boy's are coming along. I had Hank tell the guy it'll be awhile before we get to him."  
  
"Greetings!" Kurt called out as he suddenly appeared in the office startling them all. "Mariko's guest is outside. He is very big too."  
  
"You got him?" Scott asked.  
  
"Ja. Ororo told me too," Kurt said.  
  
"Scott said. "I don't think you should've teleported with him but how'd he feel about it?"  
  
"I did not teleport him. Ororo asked me to take the ski mobile. I teleported that only. But vhen I got there the car vas gone and I saw footprints headed tovards the school. These I followed and there he vas valking along as if nothing vas unusual. I brought him the rest of the vay and now he is in the foyer as ve speak," Kurt said with a shrug.  
  
"That's odd. How'd he get past our security parameters?" Scott muttered.  
  
Ororo glanced at Scott. She was wondering the same thing.  
  
"Does Logan know about this?" Charles asked.  
  
"He should be meeting us here shortly along with Mariko I presume," Ororo said.  
  
"Well then, Kurt why don't you show our guest in?" Charles suggested.  
  
Kurt disappeared in a wave of smoke. After five minutes they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. When the door opened they were all surprised to see a very large man enter. Keniuchio Harada's large frame barely seemed to squeeze into the small doorway. He was a tall six foot six inches weighing in at about 250 pounds. Not unhandsome he looked rugged and confident as his eyes scanned over the small group.  
  
"Where is Mariko?" he asked with no preamble. "Take me to her now."


	18. Grupmy and Grumpier

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin  
  
A/N - **Thank you to those who reviewed**.****  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Eighteen - Grumpy and Grumpier**  
  
"Abrupt and to the point," Scott muttered as he stared at Keniuchio Harada.  
  
The large Japanese man had just ordered them to take him to his sister, Mariko. Scott caught Ororo's eye tilting his head slightly at Keniuchio. Ororo's screwed up her face and rolled her eyes as subtly as she could. Neither of them liked the tone in the man's voice. Charles threw them both a look and extended his hand to their visitor.  
  
"We'll be glad to take you to her, Mr. Harada but first let me introduce you to everyone."  
  
Keniuchio bowed his head slightly and allowed Charles to make polite introductions but it was obvious that the man was not interested in anyone there. When the Professor asked Scott to take Keniuchio to Mariko's room Scott begrudgingly agreed and led him out of the office.  
  
"Charles, what do we know about this man?" Ororo asked as soon as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Only that he's Mariko's half brother."  
  
"What do you make of him?"  
  
"He's on a mission to find Mariko at all cost but more than that I'd have to probe deeper and you know that's against my ethics. However, it's unlikely he's a danger to his sister."  
  
"Still, he was able to get past our defenses. I think we should have someone with him at all times or at least until we can determine what he wants," Ororo said.  
  
"That's a wise precaution. I'll let Scott know," Charles said and he closed his eyes as he made contact with Scott telepathically.  
  
"Can ve go now?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I think that would be best," Charles agreed though he knew Ororo was reluctant to do so. "Perhaps Yukio can tell us something about Mr. Harada that will give us a better idea of where he's coming from, Ororo."  
  
There was no disputing that. Ororo knew that despite Yukio's peculiar ways the woman would have been keeping up with any news that would have pertained to Logan. As much as she didn't want to think about him and his wife it seemed as if everything always wound its way back to the man. Ant then there was Kurt, eager to go, falling in love if not already in love with a woman that was so unpredictable that it made no sense to even attempt a relationship. Just like Logan, she thought miserably. Without argument she led the way to the hangar.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Scott had found conversing with Keniuchio was pretty much futile and so he had stopped trying to make conversation and quickened his pace through the winding passageways. For once it was with great relief that he spied Logan who was sauntering down the hallway looking as if he were deep in thought; however Keniuchio's reaction was baffling.  
  
"So it is true! You still live! I thought - where is Mariko?" Keniuchio bellowed at Logan.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked.  
  
Keniuchio looked long and hard at Logan before he answered.  
  
"Do not play games with me, gaijin!"  
  
"Bub, I asked a question. Do I look like I'm playin' games?"  
  
Keniuchio shoved Logan against the wall, pining him with his large hands.  
  
"Yes, you do and I do not appreciate it!"  
  
The growl that escaped Logan's throat sounded more feral than Scott had ever heard Logan sound before. Feeling things were getting out of hand he attempted to pull the two apart. Keniuchio, however, seemed glued to the spot and did not budge. Logan casually brought his hand up to Keniuchio's face releasing two claws that settled on either side of the taller man's face and he grinned rakishly.  
  
"I got three of 'em, bub an' just in case you can't count you just met two of 'em. You feel ready to meet the third one just say the word. I'll be more 'n happy to oblige ya," Logan spoke quietly, no bluff in his words.  
  
Keniuchio's actions spoke volumes as the man moved away from Logan, his face blazed with anger. Scott had to admire Logan's control. If it had been him this guy was trying to intimidate he was pretty sure he would have acted the same way but Logan was so unpredictable you could never tell what he'd do. That was one of the reasons he disliked him so much, that and Logan's interest in Jean.  
  
"So it's safe to say you know Logan but he doesn't know you and there's a reason for that," Scott said glibly.  
  
"What lie is this?" Keniuchio demanded.  
  
"It's simple; Logan's memories were wiped clean. He doesn't remember anyone or anything about his past," Scott informed him.  
  
"More lies!" Keniuchio spat out.  
  
Scott ignored him and knocked on Mariko's door. Logan was still sizing the larger man up, still showing remarkable restraint. He felt as if he were being pulled apart, on one end Mariko, his wife, and on the other end, Ororo who meant more to him than he'd ever known, and now here was this arrogant stranger wanting a piece of him. He was more than ready to let out his anger on this guy and he had a sneaky suspicion that Scott wouldn't even try to stop him. That was a scary thought; him and Scott agreeing on something. Still, he wanted to see what Mariko's reaction would be when she saw Keniuchio and he needed to find out who this man was to her. To Logan, Keniuchio had all the makings of a jealous boyfriend or maybe an enraged husband but he wasn't going to bet on either the way his luck was running lately.  
  
"Yes?" Mariko opened the door looking at Scott curiously. She had met some of the X-Men last night but there had been so many she didn't remember him.  
  
"You got a guest," Logan snapped.  
  
"Harada-san! You here - how?" Mariko gasped and paled visibly at the sight of her half brother standing in the hallway.  
  
Keniuchio seemed not to notice his sister's reaction. He stepped forward and bowed low at the waist, lingering respectfully for a long moment. Logan watched his wife back away from Keniuchio in a state of confusion. That is until she saw Logan watching her every move. She quickly gathered herself and smiled as pleasantly as possible returning her brother's bow those hers was less deep and only seconds long. Despite her smile Logan could read clearly shock and fear in her actions and in her scent.  
  
"Sister, when I heard you and Yoshida-San had found your . . . husband I had to come."  
  
There was no need," Mariko said.  
  
"Who is this lunatic, Mariko?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan-San this is Keniuchio Harada, my father's son. He - I . . . Logan do you remember?"  
  
"The gaijin claims not to know me! Is this true?"  
  
"It is true," Mariko admitted. "Nor does he remember me or Shiro."  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
"It does not matter now. My husband is alive and will rule at my side," Mariko said with resolve.  
  
"Rule?" Both Scott and Logan asked as one.  
  
"I am head of my clan and as my husband so you will rule beside me."  
  
"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here lady," Logan said.  
  
"Oh. Yes, of course. This is not the time or place to discuss this. You will excuse me. I must change then we can talk," Mariko bowed briefly then shut her door to the three men.  
  
"What lies have you made her believe?" Keniuchio asked.  
  
"It's true," Scott said as he stepped between the two men. "It's not a lie. It's complicated."  
  
"Uncomplicate it!" Keniuchio snapped.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Logan said. "If you got something against me then we can take it outside later but right now I've got somewhere to go."  
  
"You will not leave!" Keniuchio yelled.  
  
"You an' what army're gonna stop me?" Logan laughed. "But don't get your panties in a twist; I know where to find you."  
  
"Keniuchio!"  
  
All eyes turned to the slender man who was coming down the hall.  
  
"Yoshida-San," Keniuchio smiled for the first time and he bowed.  
  
Shiro returned his bow watching the man with wary eyes.  
  
"I will wait here for Mariko," Keniuchio said.  
  
"As will I," Shiro said.  
  
Neither Scott nor Logan knew what to make of this. Logan was torn. He felt he should stay but he knew he had to find Yukio and more importantly he wanted to make sure that Ororo was alright. Scott, on the other hand, was really enjoying the turn of events. Seeing Logan in the unusual role of victim, actually being bullied made Scott feel, well it made him feel good and he didn't mind admitting it to himself. It somehow justified his own feelings of mistrust towards Logan.  
  
That Keniuchio was clearly not intimidated by Logan or anyone else made things quite interesting. It was almost amusing except for the fact that the man had bypassed all their security systems which had been updated after Stryker's attack. Of course Keniuchio could be an expert thief and Scott realized he hadn't had Ororo attempt to get past their new system which was part high tech part alien tech. It was an oversight he was now regretting and it left him with only one option and that was to keep tabs on Keniuchio. Having made that decision he resigned himself to playing escort.  
  
"You go, Logan. I'll stay too," Scott said quietly.  
  
Logan shrugged and turned on his heel. If the Boy Scout was going to stay he wasn't worried. No matter how badly the younger man rubbed him the wrong way he knew Scott could usually keep any situation under control. Overall he just really didn't care if his wife and her family members were having problems. More importantly he felt if Yukio had flown in from Japan she must have found out something that he needed to know. Mariko's relatives didn't even bother to watch Logan go so intently were they watching each other.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks to the Blackbird's transonic speed and stealth mode the Professor, Ororo, Logan, and Kurt were able to reach La Guardia airport quickly. And thanks to the Professor's ability to control what people saw, did, and remembered they very easily were able to traverse the concourses unmolested. No one was permitted to leave or enter and all flights, arriving and departing, had been canceled. Airport security and the National Guard had set up checkpoints throughout the airport and soldiers were still searching for, they presumed, Yukio.  
  
"Professor, can you sense her?" Kurt asked, his own eyes scanning the area.  
  
"A moment," Charles murmured, one hand to his temple as he concentrated. Though Kurt was impatient to wait any longer his trust in the Professor won out and so he wheeled the Professor through the airport without further comment allowing him to telepathically search for Yukio.  
  
"So, Ro . . ." Logan tried to find something to say to Ororo as they trailed after them but couldn't.  
  
Peering around at the crowd, Ororo ignored him. She was beginning to regret agreeing to accompany Kurt. She was beginning to regret a lot of things.  
  
"Psst, over here!"  
  
"Yukio?"  
  
"The one and only," Yukio winked as she sauntered up to the small group dressed in full military regalia.  
  
"Vhat? How did you get that uniform?"  
  
"Easy as cake or is it pie? I forget. Hmm. Oh well. Lucky for me I found a less than brilliant soldier lady who was in desperate need for a little nap," Yukio laughed.  
  
Logan chuckled though Kurt looked perturbed.  
  
"She's just locked in a janitor's closet is all, Kurt. Lighten up why dontcha?"  
  
"If you will permit me to scan your mind briefly you should be able to stop your little charade, Yukio. Do I have your permission?" Charles asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
After a brief silence Charles smiled then said, "It's as I suspected - you meant no harm. You were perhaps over armed but no matter. I have ensured that no one will take notice of you or even remember that they were looking for you."  
  
"But vhat about the cameras?" Kurt asked.  
  
"That is indeed another matter but I believe that can be taken care of with a simple call to S.H.I.E.L.D."  
  
"You've got ties with S.H.E.L.D.?" Yukio asked.  
  
"Yukio show us where you hid the guard so we can fix that too," Ororo ordered.  
  
"Sheesh, what a grump! But hey, anything for you Wind-Rider and, oh - it's nice seeing you too."  
  
Ororo sighed. Yukio grinned and took Kurt's hand then led them to the small cleaning closet. As the poor woman was still out cold Yukio and Ororo were able to put her clothes back on fairly quickly while the men waited outside.  
  
"So, long time no see, Wind-Rider."  
  
"My name is Ororo."  
  
"Same stuffed shirt 'tude I see," Yukio commented.  
  
"And you, I see, are the same irrelevant, careless . . ."  
  
"Ah, sticks and stones," Yukio shook her head and wagged a finger in Ororo's face.  
  
Ororo made an effort to ignore Yukio's bizarre behavior and asked, "Do you know a man called Keniuchio Harada?"  
  
"Mariko's brother. A big galoot with an ego the size of Jupiter, what of him?"  
  
"He just arrived at the school."  
  
Yukio shrugged as she finished lacing up the woman's combat boots. "Don't know much about him other than that. He keeps to himself, stays out of the limelight."  
  
"That's what we came up with," Ororo admitted though she still felt uneasy about the man.  
  
The guardsman was now fully dressed and they managed to get her out into the corridor. Ororo placed a hand over the woman's head and a tiny thunder cloud appeared causing a small rainstorm.  
  
"Man that's wicked wild!" Yukio gushed and Ororo couldn't help but smile.  
  
Cold water doused the female, effectively waking her from her imposed nap. She looked around frantically, obviously confused. Seeing the little group of people gathered around her a small squeak escaped her lips and she moved away in fear. Suddenly her face clouded over and she immediately strode off walking confidently as if nothing were unusual.  
  
"Although it's good to see you again, Yukio, removing everyone's memories of this whole ordeal for the past few hours and keeping them from noticing us is rather straining so I suggest we leave as soon as possible," the Professor said.  
  
"Sure, no problem and thanks for coming to the rescue although I could've probably gotten out on my own."  
  
"You're very welcome, that's what friends are for"  
  
"Tell us what're you're doing here, Yukio - spill it," Logan demanded.  
  
"Still as friendly as ever I see, Grumpy. You and your girlfriend make a cute couple - so much alike. Grumpy and Grumpier."  
  
"Just tell me why you're here," Logan said quite brusquely.  
  
"Well now I know how you got through security with all that metal they put in you. Memo to self - look into getting own personal handy dandy telepath so I can sneak shurikens and knives through American security. Definitely will save time," Yukio said, blatantly ignoring him.  
  
Logan's glare was enough to quail any sane person but Yukio merely laughed and took the liberty to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Fortunately handy dandy telepaths aren't readily available," Charles said with a grin. "Now would you like to tell us what brings you here or would you like me to have the honor?"  
  
"It's nothing really. Man, how much did you get out of my head, Chuck?"  
  
"I try never to impose beyond need," Charles assured her.  
  
"Well, I missed Kurt and thought I should tell Logan the Silver Samurai's in New York too."  
  
"How'd you find that out?" Logan asked.  
  
"From a stooge that works for Matsu'o Tsurayaba. In fact, I think I know what's going on," Yukio said and nodded to herself.  
  
"And that is?" Logan asked patiently.  
  
Yukio looked at him thoughtfully then said, "Matsu'o's making a play to be number one and I mean the number one dude in town. He wants to control the Hand and I think he's the one after you."  
  
"Me? Why? What do I have to do with the Hand and this Matsu'o guy?"  
  
"I'm not sure really. I mean you were married to Mariko but she doesn't have anything to do with that stuff."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense then," Logan said.  
  
"It gives us food for thought," Ororo said.  
  
"At last someone's beginning to appreciate me!" Yukio joked.  
  
"I appreciate you very much," Kurt said warmly.  
  
"And I know how you can show me just how much, Kurt."  
  
"Oh!" Kurt was thankful that he couldn't blush but he could still look embarrassed.  
  
"Look, Mariko's got a cousin with her, Shiro something or 'nother and now her brother, a Kennny Harada - guy's a jackass. You know anything about them?" Logan asked.  
  
"I've already asked her," Ororo said.  
  
"Yeah? Well?"  
  
"You didn't ask about Shiro," Yukio said. "You two obviously woke up in the wrong bed this morning. But to answer your question, yes and no. They're all family. Shiro's cool. Kenny," and here she laughed. "That's funny. Keniuchio's a bit of a mystery though."  
  
"Then we better get back," Logan said reluctantly.  
  
"Well, I've done my part. I don't see why I have to go anywhere," Yukio said.  
  
They were outside on the tarmac now.  
  
"And just where are you guys going?" she asked, looking around at the commercial jets that lined the runway.  
  
"Our jet is parked here," Kurt said.  
  
"You guys got a jet too? Man where do I sign up?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to come along?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Well maybe to see what you guys are up to but then I really have to book. I kinda thought you might want to hang out with me, Kurt."  
  
Kurt grinned and nodded.  
  
"Don't be all bashful and crap," Logan muttered in Kurt's ear. "She might be crazy but the woman's crazy about you too."  
  
Kurt gave Logan a look that only made him grin. Ororo tried not to block out Logan's voice. She was getting more and more irritated by the minute. She still hadn't been able to get the image of Logan's lipstick smeared face out of her mind and now with Yukio thrown into the mix anything could happen. With a sigh of deep consternation she closed her eyes, honing in on her mutant weather abilities, and in a few seconds the runway was covered with a thick fog that concealed their movements from all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Outside Mariko's room three men were still waiting, albeit somewhat impatiently, for her to join them; Scott, leaning against the wall, Shiro and Keniuchio talking quietly in Japanese. Hank, in the control room, was monitoring their conversation through Scott's com link but so far he had found nothing to cause alarm after translating. Inside the room Mariko sat, head resting in her hands, crying. On the bedside table were the remains of a destroyed box, plastic wrap thrown carelessly beside it.  
  
Once again a loud knock sounded at her door and she could hear Keniuchio's harsh voice demanding that she come out. In one swift angry motion she swiped the contents off the table and threw herself onto the bed. The pregnancy testing paraphernalia lay spewed over the floor, a small plastic indicator clearly revealing the results and the results had not changed since last month except now Mariko was two months pregnant. She buried her head in her hands again to muffle the cry of anguish that threatened to consume her. It was not of her choice. She had been forced - raped by a man of no consequence - a man that she would have Logan kill.  
  
Discovering that Logan was still alive had been a miracle and it would save her way of life. She did not relish the thought of having to yield her hold of the clan Yeshiva to her brother Keniuchio and if it hadn't been for the Yuma family she would have been forced to accept her disgraced fate. Still it had taken too long to track Logan down, almost too late in fact. But now that she had him she would do every thing within her power to keep him and see that vengeance was served.  
  
Her plan was simple. She needed Logan now more than ever for in her eyes, and in the eyes of those that mattered to her, she would be dishonored if it was made known that she was carrying another mans child. A bastard. Now all she had to do was to sleep with her husband and then claim that he, her lawful husband, was the father. No one would dispute her or if they did she could and would take care of them. It would be an easy matter with Logan at her side.  
  
With great determination Mariko swept the tell-tale box into the trash and went into the small bathroom. She would take her time, bathe, powder, dress in the appealing way of the Westerners so she could greet Logan as he deserved. He had loved her deeply once and she would make him love her again. If he resisted she had learned many things since his 'death' and she would prevail.  
  
When the men outside her door heard the shower start they all stared at the door in frustration.  
  
"Then she will not come out," Keniuchio said with certainty.  
  
"Give her time and she will," Shiro said with equal certainty. They were still speaking in Japanese as if Scott, standing nearby was of no consequence.  
  
"Well, it's obvious she isn't coming out fellows," Scott said. "How 'bout a drink - something to eat maybe?"  
  
Both Keniuchio and Shiro turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes," they both said and followed him when he eagerly took off.  
  
"So you say she did not say why she left the ancestral seat in Agarashima?" Kenuichio spoke quietly to Shiro.  
  
"As I have said, she told me that she knew Logan was alive and in Canada but that search proved futile. We went back to Japan after hearing he had been sighted there but by then he was gone. It was obvious that someone did not want her to find her husband, however, since he was with Charles Xavier we were able to find him here."  
  
"So you think it was Matsu'o who led you on this wild chase?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"All right, guys don't you think you're being a little rude here?" Scott asked abruptly as he came to a halt in the foyer.  
  
"My apologies," Shiro bowed.  
  
Kenuichio merely looked at Scott not deigning to respond.  
  
"I believe Mariko is not feeling well and needs to rest but as you see our cousin is eager to see her. It is a family matter," Shiro said smoothly.  
  
"Right," Scott said doubtfully. If Mariko was sick it was only because the sight of her brother had nearly given her a heart attack.  
  
"Greetings!" Hank met them in the foyer, his image inducer turned on. He gave an eloquent bow which was returned by both men then he began to drone on in Japanese which clearly surprised them all, including Scott. After about five full minutes Kenuichio shifted his large weight uncomfortably but nodded slowly. Shiro too gave an affirmative nod.  
  
"Um, Hank what did you just say?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, It's not been since college that I've spoken Japanese since most Asians, and Europeans as well, are often bilingual or multilingual so I thought to practice to some extent with our honorable guest thus I greeted them in their language and, hopefully waxing wisely if not poetically, I introduced myself to our latest arrival as I met Shiro along with the lovely Lady Mariko last night. I then explained that I've spoken to Mariko and confirmed that she was indeed ill. After I heard, rather saw you gentlemen depart from her corridor as I was endeavoring to join you I felt a call was in order so I rang her room to see if she was well. She confirmed the supposition and requested that I inform everyone that she will wait for her Logan before attempting to join us. . ."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"But there's more," Hank smiled then continued. "Jean's informed me that Ororo reported in and they'll be arriving shortly."  
  
"Did you tell them that?" Scott asked with a pointed look at the two men who were absorbing every word.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"If the gajin is back that is good," Keniuchio said with a grin.  
  
"You have given your word," Shiro hissed.  
  
Keniuchio spared his cousin a brief glance before he snorted and turned his back to him.  
  
Scott threw up his hands. He was tired of babysitting a pompous giant and Shiro, though much more polite, was no help.  
  
"Hank, can you take them to get something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"But of course. Won't you follow me, kind sirs?" Hank spoke eloquently, clearly a man who truly enjoyed the English language.  
  
"Maybe now we can get some answers," Scott muttered as he headed for the underground hangar.  
  
It was with great relief that Scott saw Jean waiting in the hangar and with even greater relief when the Blackbird settled down. He came up beside Jean and draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Is it me or is this situation getting out of hand?" he asked.  
  
Jean laughed. "It's way out of control," she said. "I mean who would have thought Logan was married? And now the wife and her family have practically moved in. I don't know what to think."  
  
"We need to sort this out as soon as possible or put them all up in a hotel."  
  
"Somehow I don't think Logan's going to agree with that," Jean said.  
  
"How could I forget that? When does he ever agree with me?"  
  
"Better buck up, honey - here they come," Jean warned as the Blackbird touched down.  
  
"I don't think I can take anymore of this!" Scott groaned as he watched the crew disembark.  
  
"How about a vacation?" Jean mumbled. "I think we could all use one about now. I wish Thanksgiving wasn't so far off."  
  
"A mini vacation?" Scott asked with a smile. "Maybe Reno or Vegas?"  
  
"What did you just say?" Jean asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Ah . . . nothing," Scott said before he strode forward to greet the Professor.  
  
"Anything new here?" Logan asked before anyone else could speak.  
  
"Not really. Your wife's in her room same as when you left and she refused to come out till you got back. Hank says she's claiming to be sick but she looked fine to me," Scott informed him.  
  
"She can wait," Logan muttered as he headed after Ororo who had already left, leaving the debriefing and introductions up to Charles and Kurt.  
  
"Ro, wait up!"  
  
Ororo didn't stop or turn she just kept walking but Logan quickly caught up to her falling in step with her.  
  
"I - this isn't making any sense."  
  
"Very true," Ororo said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They passed the elevator and when they reached the door to the stairs Logan reached out and opened it for her. Ororo frowned slightly but thanked him and started up the steps. Logan put his hand on her arm but she pulled it away and turned to face him.  
  
"What do you want, Logan?" she asked not unkindly.  
  
"To talk."  
  
She waited a long moment before she nodded and said, "Then talk."  
  
All of a sudden Logan felt nervous, even foolish. He searched for words but finding none he took her hands in his and looked at her almost pleadingly.  
  
"I really don't have all day. I'm tired, Logan and I just want to rest. Can we talk later?" Ororo remarked as she tried to pull her hands away.  
  
"Why're you so angry now - I mean what did I do? What's different from yesterday?" Logan asked, keeping a firm hold on her.  
  
"I'm not angry," she lied, immediately feeling stupid when he looked at her pointedly. "All right, I'm a little upset. Okay, I'm mad. I'm mad and hurt and there's no reason why I should feel that way. She's your wife. I just feel so stupid. I want you to be happy but seeing you two together and you had lipstick all over you - it hurt. I can't change how I feel. Maybe we should just keep our distance at least until you work things out with your wife."  
  
"Ororo, I wished I'd never even found out I had a wife. I wish she'd never come here but I can't change that either. What's done is done but give me a chance. I know things are crazy - some woman coming out of the blue saying she's my wife when you and me were just getting together but you gotta know I don't want her."  
  
When Ororo didn't look at him he released her hands and turned her face up so she had no choice.  
  
"I thought I needed to know my past - who I was, where I came from, but maybe you were right - this is my home, this is my family, where my heart is. Ororo, you're my heart, my home."  
  
"Logan . . ."  
  
He shook her head, silencing her. "It's you I want - you I love, Ro. I'm gonna ask her for a divorce."  
  
Ororo was stunned. "But you might end up losing any clues about your past!"  
  
Pulling her close he whispered, "All I need is right here."  
  
"Logan, I can't let you do that," Ororo said as she pushed away from him.  
  
"You don't have any choice. I'm a grown man."  
  
"I think I do have a choice, I'm a grown woman," Ororo replied.  
  
"So what're you trying to say? Are you telling me you don't want to be with me?"  
  
"No - no, I'm not saying that but . . ."  
  
"Then you got no argument. I don't love her. I don't know the woman and don't want to know her. It's that simple."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say about it, okay?"  
  
Ororo shook her head but Logan smiled then his lips met hers giving her no chance to argue. Only when they heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs did they part.  
  
"Wolverine and Storm sitting in a tree," Jubilee chanted in a sing song voice while Rogue, coming up behind her giggled. "K - i - s - s - i - n - g!"  
  
"Can it, Jubes," Logan warned.  
  
"That's enough," Ororo said sternly. "Why are you children down here? You know this area's off limit."  
  
"Um, it's my fault," Bobby said as he came running down the stairs after the girls.  
  
"Shoulda known," Logan muttered.  
  
"It got too cold for them outside and everybody was bored so I thought we could play a little game," Bobby admitted.  
  
"Just what kind of game are you playing?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Hide and seek . . . with powers," Rogue said, hoping Logan wouldn't be so mad if he heard it from her.  
  
"Great - go play," Logan said and dismissed the kids with a careless gesture.  
  
The teenagers took off back up the stairs running as fast as possible before Ororo said anything but Ororo had other things on her mind. Logan took her hands in his again holding onto them tightly.  
  
"What're we going to do?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I - yes. Yes I do."  
  
"Then say it."  
  
"I love you, Logan."  
  
He stooped to kiss her again. For a minute he felt like staying in the stairwell for the rest of the day just as long as he could be alone with her, Mariko a forgotten memory.  
  
"Now what?" Ororo asked when they came up for air.  
  
"Now I tell Mariko."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gaijin - Foreigner**


	19. True Colors Revealed

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**  
  
**A/N -** Well, blackpanther2288 I hope this update was fast enough for you although it's a much shorter chapter. I must say your review made me laugh and yet feel wretchedly irresponsible! Masterpiece indeed! Curse writers block! But thanks for still reading and letting your feelings be known. And thanks to bluemist418; Isis Aurora Tomoe (hope you update soon too! And thanks for the sweet words); thanks to lilWolvie (long time no see and good to have you back!); thanks to TheWolf, TigerStorm, Verena Gruen, you wonderful soul you; and finally last but not least, thanks wOLF8 (what's up with Diablo?)!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Nineteen - True Colors Revealed**  
  
After a morning of serious snow removal with and without powers along with much frolicking in the snow, the rest of the day loomed ahead without any planned activities and the school was teeming with restless children. Many were shouting and running throughout the halls still playing a wild game of hide and seek while using each of their own distinctive powers. The Professor, upon his arrival, had immediately put an end to the use of extreme powers during the game but he decided to overlook minor transgressions as long as they remained within reason and no one was hurt. After all it wasn't much different than a typical danger room session.  
  
Being so warned whenever a student spied a teacher, sensibly, the word would pass and they would quiet down if only till the teacher moved on. Hank however was too preoccupied to pay much attention to the students as he was giving Shiro and Keniuchio a brief tour along the way to the staff dining room. Kurt, who was ever kind and courteous, and very much adored by his students, merely smiled absently at the children as he and Yukio roamed through the hallways speaking in low tones to each other. Logan and Ororo, it was said, were making out in the stairwell and to the youngsters great relief Scott and Jean were monitoring the security system which meant that the two sterner teachers would be kept busy for at least a full hour as everyone knew Scott's anal retentive nature and Jean's strong urge to please him.  
  
A few students were occupying themselves in the recreation room including Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue who were sitting together watching Bobby and Peter playing a video game.  Several other students were watching TV or playing table tennis nearby. Rogue was hoping to play the winner of the intense video game but Kitty and Jubilee were pretty bored and when Jubilee was bored she liked to talk.  
  
"You shoulda seen them," Jubilee said for the fourth time that day.  
  
"I wish you would stop talking about them like that. I mean they're our teachers and it isn't very nice of you to go telling everyone their business," Kitty said.  
  
"What? Like it's a secret or something? Puh-lease! You were the one who told me you saw them kissing that first day he came back. You're the one who shouldn't have been spying!"  
  
"I wasn't spying!  I went back to get something and I saw them.  I wasn't trying to see them.  Now I just wish I'd kept my mouth shut."  
  
"Well next time remember that, Pryde - but let's face it, we could all see it coming - none of us are stupid!"  
  
"Speak for yourself," Kitty snapped.  
  
"Ah agree with Kitty," Rogue said. "Ah don't think Logan wants all his business spread all over the school an' to their grandma's too."  
  
"Whatever!" Jubilee fumed.  
  
"You should listen to your friends, Jubilation," Peter interjected. "Miss Munroe has been nothing but kind to all of us. She does not deserve you gossiping about her."  
  
"Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you have to get all righteous . . . teacher's pet," Jubilee grumbled.  
  
"He does not have a crush on her!" Kitty said quickly, and with indignation. Then changing the subject because the first one didn't sit very well with her, she said, "Did Logan say anything about the Oriental lady that's next door to him? She's very pretty."  
  
"You are so not politically correct, Kitty. We are Asians. Repeat after me . . ."  
  
"So what am I supposed to call everyone else in Asia then?" Kitty argued back.  
  
"Can you girls please shut up over there?" Bobby yelled.  
  
"For what? So you boys can play your little game? What is it anyway? Pong?" Jubilee laughed at her own wit.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Rogue jumped into the fray. "They're playing Grand Theft Auto, not some lame-o Pong an' you need quiet in order to concentrate if you want ta win," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, right! Like it takes a brain surgeon to play a stupid video game," Jubilee laughed.  
  
"If you think it's so easy why don't you play the winner?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure, no problemo."  
  
"Oh, I want to see this, no one's beaten Peter since we got this game," Kitty laughed.  
  
"It can't be any harder than Sims," Jubilee said glibly.  
  
Kitty and the others, except Rogue, burst out laughing. Rogue was just glad the subject had changed once again because from what Logan had told her earlier she knew more than she wanted to know about the woman in the room next to him. He'd said her name was Mariko and she was his 'alleged' wife but Rouge would never tell anyone anything about him that he didn't want her to. Logan was like a father to her and she knew he was an honorable and good man who would never cheat on Miss Munroe even if he did have a wife. She had a very bad feeling about the whole thing. What was Logan going to do about his wife?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Logan and Ororo were exiting the stairwell where they'd been caught kissing earlier, Mariko was putting her face on. Just a little makeup, not too much for Logan didn't care for heavily made up women. She had the presence of mind to toss a few pieces of paper into the trash can to hide the pregnancy test she'd thrown away. Later she would sneak it out of her room but for now she had more important things on her mind, namely Logan. Jean had come up informed her that Logan was back and Mariko knew he would come to her.  
  
Only he was taking his sweet time. She had expected him to arrive shortly after Jean had spoken to her.  When he hadn't shown she'd told herself he had been delayed. Then the delay had become almost insufferable and her temper had begun to show. In a full tantrum she'd yanked the curtains from their rods and pulled the bed covers off the bed. Her room was in shambles and she had left it that way, after all servants could easily fix the mess. 

She felt justified in venting her anger after the grueling two month long search for Logan.  Not only had the search for him been unbelievably stressful and long but years of trying to maintain control over Clan Yashida had been extremely strenuous. Now she was faced with the painful truth that she was fast losing that control. Her heritage as head of the clan had been difficult at best but she had felt certain with Keniuchio's help the two of them could manage. Little had she known, Keniuchio, though family, had betrayed her and their clan.  
  
It had been a shock to her when she began to realize that her brother had led her clan down a path she had never even imagined existed. She had found that so deeply were they entwined in Yakuza activities, or rather, in the criminal underworld, that she had been forced to turn elsewhere for help. Finding that help had been difficult, for to seek help she must first reveal her shame and dishonor. 

After much consideration she had chosen two men to assist her.  Her first choice she had thought to be honorable and good only to find his true nature was that of an untrustworthy sneak, a tricky thief, and a pathological liar. That man was Matsu'o, a man of no consequence in her mind now, for with Logan by her side she knew she would be able to regain control of her clan as well as punish Matsu'o as he deserved. She envisioned a long and lingering death for him just as she had learned Matsu'o had planned for Logan so many years ago.  
  
Putting these thoughts aside and forcing a huge smile on her pretty face she began to pirouette around the room with a grace and skill lovely to behold. So amazing was the drastic change in her manner that if anyone had witnessed the sight they might have wondered at her sanity. Her thoughts, once grim and desperate, now became firm and delectable. Logan would save her as he knew he must for that was who and what he was. It seemed so easy now that she had found him. Never the less, she was prepared to take matters into her own hands should he hesitate. It had to be done quickly now and she had no intentions of failing. Yes, the thought gave her an inexpressible joy and her smile became truly spectacular now.  
  
Suddenly the knock that she had been expecting sounded on her door. Startled, she gasped in surprise and some trepidation. Eager to get down to business yet ever aware of Logan's unpredictable nature she glanced down at her long robe and patted the two side pockets feeling secure in her plan. Looking around the room she saw that all was just as it should be then opened the door.  
  
Logan stood in the hallway with a sour look on his face. He glanced at her briefly then turned his head involuntarily back towards the hallway. Mariko followed his gaze and saw Ororo walking down the hall. This angered her. She had thought there was something between these two from the first but last night the woman had cleared that up. Now she was nearly certain her husband was at least lusting after the unusual flying woman and she was determined to put a stop to that at all cost.  
  
"Come in," Mariko said politely, holding the door wide and smiling all the while. She watched Ororo's retreating figure for a moment before closing the door.  
  
"I'll make this short, Mariko," Logan said briskly.  
  
"Please, sit." She beckoned to the bed.  
  
"No thanks." Logan said, glancing at the disheveled room with disdain.  "Look, you're a beautiful woman, gorgeous even, but let's face facts - I don't know you and, well there's no room in my life for a wife. I'm hooked up with this school and well, my life is here," Logan's words came out in a rush, eager to get back to Ororo.  
  
"No! You are wrong!"  
  
"I'm sorry but you've got to admit I'm a complete stranger to you. I'm nothing like who you think I am."  
  
"You are still the Logan I remember, still the same in heart and soul. That is all that matters."  
  
It was with great effort that Logan reined in his temper. He'd known this wasn't going to be easy yet in the back of his mind he had hoped Mariko would at least try to understand his side. He knew it might be too much to hope that she would be the one who suggested that they get a divorce but he'd expected her to at least listen to what he had to say and think it over before making a decision. She was just firing off excuses without really listening or comprehending the foolishness of the situation, making this more difficult than it had to be. 

Well there was nothing else to do but get it over with quickly, he thought because the sooner he told her it wasn't going to work the easier it would be for everyone – most specifically Ororo.  
  
"All right, Mariko I'll be completely honest with you. I don't love you. . ."  
  
"Love is not always necessary," Mariko interrupted him.  
  
"That's not how I feel."  
  
"It does not matter. Make love to me, Logan. You will remember me then," Mariko said. She went up to him and pressed her body against his.  
  
"What?" Logan was too shocked to push her away.  
  
Encouraged by this, Mariko kissed him warmly on the lips and encircled him with her arms. Logan was attempting to pry her surprisingly strong arms from around him without using unnecessary force when he felt a sharp prick on the side of his neck, quickly followed by another.  
  
"What the . . . ?"  
  
Grogginess overwhelmed him. His hands didn't seem to want to work. Mariko was still kissing him when he felt yet another prick even as he finally mustered the strength to push her away.  
  
"W-what . . . did . . . you . . . do?" Logan's words were slurred.  
  
 His equilibrium off, he staggered back, arms out stretched. Mariko was upon him in an instant throwing her arms around him. Logan saw her smiling face, felt her lips on his again as they tumbled to the floor together. Without hesitating, Mariko sat up and removed her robe, laying it close beside them. 

Logan could barely make out her naked form as he fought to get up. Realizing that there was still some fight in her husband she rolled off him, reached for her robe, withdrew another small needle, and sunk it deep into his neck. She then straddled his body and patiently injected a fifth shot. Logan's eyes fluttered then slowly closed. Mariko wasted no time and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"N-n-n . . ." Logan moaned, still trying to resist the drug that was flowing through his veins.  
  
"Sshh," she whispered in his ear. "You used to be so much more a man and so much more honorable. But no matter, you will be my husband because I say so and until I am finished with you. Oh . . . !"  
  
Though Logan seemed quite out of it and his eyes remained closed his hands shot up, instinctively gripping her neck squeezing as hard as he could manage in his drugged state. But it was only for a span of seconds. Mariko, screaming in fright, managed to fight him off. Breathless with the effort of fighting even a sedated Logan she was thankful that he was too weak to cause harm. On their own accord, Logan's arms fell back to the floor with a dull thud and, breathing a sigh of relief, Mariko reached for her robe again. She was about to inject still another dose of the high powered narcotic when the door opened.  
  
"I heard a scream, is everything . . ." Ororo's mouth fell open as she saw Mariko, naked and smiling, leaning over Logan, his strong chest bared as his shirt gaped open. Horrified and confused she backed away.  
  
"He likes it rough sometimes," Mariko said, standing up, heedless of her nudity. Mariko began to move towards Ororo, the needle still in her hand though now hidden behind her back. A loud peal of thunder raged outside but Mariko gave no notice.  
  
"I - I didn't - I didn't . . . I'm . . . I'm . . . so sorry," Ororo turned and fled down the hall.  
  
"You had better be," Mariko muttered, slamming the door shut and locking it.  
  
A blinding pain overcame Ororo as she ran down the hall oblivious to all. Completely unnerved, she was shaking worse than she had the other day. First the lipstick and now - but she couldn't let herself think about what she'd just seen. It was too unbearable and horribly so. She refused to let herself dwell on the shocking sight. She had to go, to escape and never come back.  It's what she had to do.  She would go to her room and pack, take a vacation. The Professor would understand. It was the only way.  
  
"Miss Munroe, are you okay?" Kitty asked when Ororo ran into Peter in her distracted state.  
  
Peter and Kitty had just left the rec room and Peter was walking Kitty to her room. They had been so absorbed in each other that neither had noticed Ororo dashing towards them. Peter had immediately changed into his gleaming silver armored form when Ororo had bumped into him but seeing who it was he reached out and caught her before she fell.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not see you. Please forgive me," Peter mumbled apologetically.  
  
"I - no - I mean yes. Of course. I'm fine. How're you?" Ororo tried to smile brightly but the effort was too much and she gave up trying.  
  
"Um, we're okay I guess," Kitty responded hesitantly.  
  
"Are you sure you are well?" Peter asked again.  
  
Ororo looked at Peter and shook her head dumbly as she watched his gleaming armored body turn back into flesh and blood. Without thinking she grabbed hold of his shirt which was half unbuttoned and revealing his massive chest, much like Logan's had been in Mariko's room. The similarity brought back everything she'd just witnessed clear and precise and the vision played through her mind like a stuck record of old.  
  
"Miss Munroe - Ororo, please tell us what is wrong," Peter said gently.  
  
Ororo could barely comprehend what he was saying but when Peter's hands touched hers she looked at him with eyes full of anger.  
  
"I better get Dr. Grey," Kitty mumbled and turned to leave.  
  
"No!" Ororo cried out. "No, Peter, Kitty I need your help. Come with me!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes, but what I'm about to ask you might be hard. I don't know. We'll have to see. Come on!"  
  
Peter and Kitty exchanged looks then hurried after their history teacher, eager to help her and still a little alarmed over her odd behavior. Soon they were standing in front of Mariko's room. They watched as Ororo leaned against the door clearly eavesdropping. Shortly thunder again sounded in the cold air outside and Ororo turned back to them smiling determinedly.  
  
"Peter, knock as loudly as you can."  
  
Needing no explanation from his favorite teacher, Peter did as he was told causing the door to shake unnaturally. They heard a startled cry from within then nothing else.  
  
"Say, 'The Professor needs Logan now'," Ororo instructed.  
  
Peter repeated her words but received no answer.  
  
"All right, Kitty what I need you to do might be - is probably crazy but I have no other choice. Time is too short," Ororo said.  
  
Kitty listened as Ororo explained what was needed and what the possible consequences might be. Much like Peter, and possibly because of Peter's willingness to help Ororo without a second thought, Kitty readily agreed to do Ororo's bidding. The girl's solid body began to fade ever so slightly before their eyes and taking a gulp of air Kitty sunk down into the floor. She traveled soundlessly through the floor and into Mariko's room unnoticed. Getting her bearings she phased through the floor until she was underneath the bed.  
  
Ororo's warning had been on the mark for there on the floor on the other side of the bed, laid an unconscious and half clothed Logan. He looked as if he was dead and Kitty closed her eyes and said a prayer. When she opened them she could see his chest falling and rising slowly. She had solidified and was now peeking out from under the bed skirt. Seeing that Logan was alive if not well she turned her attention to Mariko who was still naked, placing beer bottles around the room.  
  
The sound of running water could be heard in the bathroom which made Kitty curious so she ducked back beneath the floor and made her way to the small room. Peeking up from the floorboards only her head was visible but she was able to see clearly. A row of beer bottles were hanging over the side of the sink. Some had beer dripping slowly into the sink and others were already empty.  
  
As she wondered what Mariko was doing she heard a blood curdling scream which nearly broke her concentration. Both females looked at each other, Mariko, her face ashen with fright and Kitty, or rather Kitty's head, which winked, smiled and disappeared back into the floor. In moments Kitty was back outside the room hopping up and down from excitement, back in her true form.  
  
"You were right, Miss Munroe!  Oh my gosh!  Logan's knocked out on the floor but he's still breathing and she's got beer bottles all around the room and she's pouring the beer down the sink and she's naked as a jay bird! Storm, what did she do to him?  What're we going to do?" Kitty shrieked in one breath.  
  
"Sshh, Kitty, not so loud. That's all I needed, thank you."  
  
"But what do we do now?" Peter whispered.  
  
Ororo took a deep breath then said, "Peter, get the Professor and, Kitty see if you can keep everyone out of this hallway. Get Bobby and Rogue if you need help."  
  
"What're you going to do?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm going in," Ororo said decisively.  
  
"But how?"  
  
Pulling a lock pick from her pocket Ororo held it up for Kitty to see then she knelt down and inserted it in the keyhole with a flourish. More in control of herself than she had been in some time Ororo grinned at the kids and shooed them off. For the first time since she's gotten up this morning she knew that everything was going to be all right. Unlocking the door was easy and quick so she waited till the teenagers left to do her bidding then she turned the door knob.  
  
It was not as disconcerting as it was minutes before to see Logan lying on the floor and Mariko still naked. This time Mariko was sitting on top of him, humming peacefully, her back to the door. Ororo saw that Logan's shirt, boots, and socks had already been removed and now Mariko was unzipping his jeans. Ororo shut the door soundly. She wanted to be heard and heard she was. Mariko twisted around, saw Ororo and jumped up, baring her teeth in a hideous snarl. Ororo braced herself ready to take her on if necessary but Mariko didn't approach, she just looked around the room wildly.  
  
"I think you need to explain what you're doing," Ororo spoke as calmly as she could.  
  
"Get out! You have no right here, he is my husband and I can do as I please!" Mariko cried and lunged for her robe.  
  
Ororo watched the woman's every move. Mariko stooped, picked up her robe, and put it on, slipping her hands into the pockets not bothering to tie it.

"You want him too, I understand. We could share him, maybe. Come here, we will talk about this," Mariko said with a false smile.  
  
Ororo shook her head slowly, wondering if she should electrocute the woman - just a small jolt, nothing too dangerous. It was tempting, too tempting and though she felt justified she forced herself to resist the urge to hurt Logan's wife.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what you're doing?"  
  
"It is none of your business now get out or I will have Shiro put you out!"  
  
"I doubt he'd be able to do that but if you want to give it a try go ahead, call him," Ororo said smugly. She couldn't help herself. Mariko knew she could fly but she had no idea what else she could do.  
  
"Ororo, what's wrong?" the Professor's voice echoed in Ororo's head.  
  
Though used to hearing the Professor's voice speaking to her out of the blue by now, it was still slightly peculiar, but Ororo didn't let it distract her. She took a moment to explain the situation through the mental link Charles established, all the while keeping an eye on Mariko. Mariko in turn was watching Ororo with cat like eyes now, full of anger and hatred. Then, finally coming to a decision, Mariko sprang towards Ororo, her hand held high above her head, a needle clenched in her fist. Ororo immediately summoned a strong wind that threw the smaller woman off her feet and Mariko crashed into the wall. Thunder and lightning flashed within seconds of each other and the icy drizzle outside became a harsh pounding sleet.  
  
"What are you?" Mariko asked, appalled and terrified all at once.  
  
"I'm my own arsenal you could say," Ororo said lightly. "Now tell me what you're doing before I have to hurt you."  
  
"Ro . . ." Logan's voice was thick and heavy. His healing factor seemed to be kicking in but it was working overtime.  
  
Both women gave a start at the sound of his voice. Mariko struggled to her feet but stayed against the wall watching Ororo carefully. For a moment she felt hopeless, even admitting to herself that she had lost but then she smiled prettily and went to her husband, ignoring Ororo who was already at his side.  
  
"Logan . . ." Ororo's words were cut off when Mariko stabbed her in the neck with one of the two remaining needles that she had left.  
  
"Oh, my husband, I am here," Mariko said, her eyes darting from Ororo who had crumbled to the floor and back to Logan who was trying to sit up.  
  
Mariko placed her arms around him and kissed him. "You were wonderful as always," she lied. "We will have many babies."  
  
"Wh-what . . . ?"  
  
Down to her last needle she inserted it deep into his neck and Logan fell back onto the floor. Mariko quickly went to the door, opened it, and looked out. No one was in sight. Leaving the door opened she hurried to Ororo's limp body and tried to drag her out of the room. Ororo was heavy for the weaker woman but she was determined which gave her a strength she didn't usually possess. But once at the door Mariko hesitated. What if someone saw her? And Ororo was only drugged. She would wake though she would not stay so for long. A slow smile began to spread over her face and she dragged Ororo's body back into her room. She would call Shiro and he would finish what she'd started.


	20. Liar Liar

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**  
  
**A/N** - I've been trying to update much sooner but I have to say I was fortunate enough to get tickets to the Lord of the Ring Trilogy Tuesday although it was out of state and getting there and back ate up a lot of my time so that's why I'm a little slower this time. I know, excuses, excuses but I hope you all go see the Return of the King because it's quite good. The Last Samurai is excellent as well I should add and very worth seeing too.  
  
Thank you everyone again for reading and reviewing. Many thanks to blackpanther2288, bluemist418, Digital Tempest - hmm :D - Isis Aurora Tomoe, lilWolvie, Raven-Phoenix-X, Redhead2, TigerStorm, and Verena Gruen! I hope you all have a wonderful happy Christmas!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Twenty - Liar Liar**  
  
Keniuchio and Shiro were growing tired of Hank's clumsy Japanese. It had been intriguing, even amusing at first, but after nearly an hour of listening to his clumsy, droning conversation it had quickly grown old. Trying to make sense out of what the good doctor was saying was giving them both a headache. It would not be polite to tell Dr. McCoy that his Japanese was lacking though Keniuchio was tempted. He was even more tempted when his cousin's mobile rang and Shiro quickly excused himself. Off to the side Shiro had a brief and rapid conversation that neither Hank nor Keniuchio could catch.  
  
"Mariko has need of me. I must go," Shiro bowed to both men and started to leave without further ado.  
  
"If she will see you she will see me!" Keniuchio stated flatly.  
  
"You are welcome to come but she is with Logan at this time," Shiro said stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Ah," Hank murmured. "Perhaps you should give them a little more time then."  
  
Keniuchio glared at Hank as he thought over his options. Just then Yukio and Kurt, who was currently using his image inducer, came in.  
  
"The Wild One!" Shiro and Keniuchio spoke as one.  
  
"My reputation precedes me," Yukio laughed as she bowed elaborately. "Hiya, Shiro."  
  
"Yukio-san," Shiro bowed as custom dictated and Yukio laughed again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Keniuchio asked belligerently.  
  
"Following a certain Silver Samurai," Yukio responded flippantly.  
  
"Yukio . . . !" Kurt gave her a warning look which she ignored though she gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
Keniuchio's grim façade broke for an instant and he squinted his eyes looking thoughtfully at Yukio. It was only a momentary change though abrupt, nevertheless he recovered quickly and no one but Yukio seemed to notice. Shiro took advantage of the interruption and backed out of the room noiselessly.  
  
"Are you two acquainted with each other?" Hank asked Keniuchio and Yukio.  
  
"No," they replied and glanced at each other then looked away.  
  
"Then allow me to make proper introductions," Hank said with delight, glad to continue practicing his Japanese.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sudden turn of events suited Mariko perfectly. Although her plan had come to fruition sooner than planed, things just couldn't get too much better she thought. Besides, with Keniuchio now on the scene she couldn't afford to wait. Logan would wake up in her bed and if he still refused to perform his husbandly duties she would tell him, quite sorrowfully mind you, how Ororo had seen them in the act and had left for good. It was almost too easy. With the woman he seemed to care for removed there would be nothing to prevent him from staying with her - at least until he'd served his purpose.  
  
Now she regretted not having brought along the deadly blowfish poison. A single dosage would have probably put Logan out for the night and it most certainly would have killed Ororo. But a simple call to Shiro would ensure that Ororo's body was properly disposed of. Giving a sigh of sheer happiness, Mariko stepped over Logan, kicked a curtain out of her way, peeped under her bed to make sure Ororo, tucked away where Mariko had shoved her, was still out.  
  
It wasn't long before she heard a soft knock at her door and she hurried to answer it. Unfortunately, the sight of Professor Xavier in his wheelchair wasn't what she'd been expecting. Still, she smiled congenially, modestly clutching her robe to her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"I was told Logan needed . . . some help," Charles replied.  
  
"I do not think he needs any help at all, Professor Xavier. He is sleeping."  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
"I . . . he and I - we - well, now he is sleeping."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Mariko threw the door wide allowing Charles to see inside. He could just make out Logan's naked body sprawled out on the floor along with the pile of curtains, bedding, and quite a few beer bottles.  
  
"We . . . he fell asleep after we were - ah, how do you say - together . . . intimate."  
  
Charles turned his eyes to Mariko who was frowning at him.  
  
"Is this your custom when husband and wife are together, you Americans feel it is okay to come in?"  
  
Charles had the good grace to blush. From what he could read in Mariko's mind she was telling the truth. Her thoughts were chaotic but he could clearly see her happiness and the many thoughts of Logan racing through her head, most of them pornographic.  
  
"I beg your pardon. It's just that Ororo thought something was wrong. Have you seen Ororo?"  
  
"Where she is, who can say? She was not happy that Logan was with me. Yes, she too, like you, came in and saw us. I do not understand your ways. In my country this is a private thing," Mariko said.  
  
"Ororo is gone," Charles stated plainly. He had been trying to contact Ororo ever since Peter had informed him that she had need of his help but there had been no response. It was as if she had left the grounds altogether.  
  
"Excuse me, Mariko is all well?" Shiro asked as he came jogging up to them.  
  
"I am better, much so now that Logan is here but his friend, the flying one was not well. Perhaps you can help the Professor to find her?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"No. There's no need. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Charles said. He took one more look into the room, his eyebrows raised in wonder, then with a shake of his head he started to back up. Mariko swiftly leaned over him, her robe falling open exposing her breast. She kissed Charles on the top of his bald pate. Poor Charles gaped at her nudity feeling immensely uncomfortable and guilty.  
  
"You are very kind," Mariko laughed as she unconsciously drew her robe to her again.  
  
"I will be happy to help you if you need assistance," Shiro offered again.  
  
"No! No thank you. I'm sure she'll be fine," Charles mumbled. He was quite rattled as he veered away down the hall.  
  
Mariko drew Shiro into the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Mariko?" Shiro asked when he saw Logan laying in the mess on the floor.  
  
Wordlessly, Mariko lifted the bed skirt and waved Shiro over.  
  
The sight beneath the bed darkened Shiro's mood considerably. He had been assisting his cousin ever since her father had died and he would continue until she had no need of him for being family dictated loyalty and honor to the clan leader, but it was not with honor that Mariko was acting now. Her disheveled appearance, unusual lack of modesty, her oddly elated manner, and now Ororo's still body beneath the bed were so disturbing to him that he could barely think. Logan was none of his business and he could care less what Mariko did with him but Ororo was an innocent by stander. To see her lifeless body crammed into the tight space appalled him.  
  
"She threatened our mission now I need you to get rid of her."  
  
"W-what do you purpose?"  
  
Having known Shiro all of her life, Mariko knew she would not be able to have him take care of Ororo as she'd like but she'd had time to think of an alternant method of eliminating her rival and she much preferred this one.  
  
"There is a man whose real name is not known to me. He is called John Foo but he is most certainly not Chinese. He can be found in the country of Madripool I believe. Go to the Princess Bar and they will tell you where he is. Take her to him and he will make sure she does not cause problems for us ever again."  
  
"Foo? But he sells women on the black market!"  
  
"Do as I say, Shiro-chan - if you wish to see our clan restored to its proper honorable position."  
  
"But to stoop so low as our enemies!"  
  
"She will live at least. Here," Mariko pulled a large duffle bag from a trunk at the foot of her bed and held it out to him. "Put her in this."  
  
Mariko watched with rapture as Shiro followed her instructions. Ororo's limp body was easily placed into the bag which Shiro slung over one shoulder.  
  
"I will look to see if anyone is watching," Mariko purred as she opened the window and peered out.  
  
Since the fun filled winter wonderland had steadily melted away when it had begun to rain and then the rain had turned into freezing sleet, there was no one outside. After Mariko gave him the go ahead the air in the room grew quite hot though the bulk of the heat was concentrated beneath Shiro as began to rise into the air. He adjusted his burden a bit then flew out the window, a trail of flame forming behind him as he accelerated. Mariko rubbed her hands together and smiled like a Cheshire cat then went back to Logan whom she had further sedated from an extra supply of drugs in the same trunk as the duffel bag had been in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Charles was feeling uncertain. Not only had he intruded upon Logan's privacy but he'd ventured into Mariko's privacy as well when he'd read her thoughts without her knowledge. Because of his strict policy of not violating a person's thoughts, except in extreme circumstances, he was gravely upset with himself. All that Mariko had said was true from what he could read in her mind.  
  
Though Peter had made it clear that Ororo felt Mariko was endangering Logan and he felt he had no choice but to pry it was still disconcerting to find that there had been nothing to be alarmed about. He couldn't for the life of him think what had upset Ororo so badly that she had sent Peter to him for help. He would have to speak to Peter again but more importantly he needed to find Ororo. He thought it best to seek out Kitty whom Peter had said was guarding the west end of the hall.  
  
It took only a few minutes to traverse the halls. He found Peter waiting at the top of the stairs with Kitty. They looked at him anxiously and he tried to smile reassuringly at them.  
  
"Do you know where Ororo is, Kitty?"  
  
"The last time I saw her she was going into that lady's room. Is everything okay?"  
  
"I don't know, Kitty but I promise you that I will find out. Can you tell me how Ororo was feeling? Was she upset?"  
  
"Well, yeah a little I guess."  
  
"Did she say what she was going to do?"  
  
"Go in and talk to her, I guess that's what she was planning to do," Kitty said.  
  
The Professor sat back in his wheelchair; his shoulders slumped, his head hanging down. Where could she have gone, he wondered?  
  
"Professor, do you wish for us to remain here?" Peter asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no, everything's fine," Charles assured him.  
  
There was still no sign of Ororo in the school or on the grounds and Charles decided that he'd best inform Scott of her absence before turning to Cerebro, a machine that he and Magneto had built long ago. This Cerebro enhanced his own strong telepathic skills a hundredfold enabling him to find mutants around the world and he hoped he would be able to locate Ororo with it. He was filled with relief when he found Scott along with Jean and without preamble he spoke.  
  
"Scott, Jean we must find Ororo immediately," Charles said.  
  
"I'll call her on the PA system," Jean offered.  
  
"I'm afraid she will not answer but go ahead," Charles said, wearily.  
  
They waited for five minutes all the while monitoring the security cameras. Scott was wishing he'd been able to convince the Professor to put in cameras in every passageway but Charles had felt that would be an invasion of the student's privacy and had vetoed the idea.  
  
"Wait, we've got an alarm. Look there's someone on the roof," Scott pointed to the monitor.  
  
"Can you find out who it is?" Charles asked.  
  
"No. They're gone now."  
  
"Where to? And who was it?" Jean asked.  
  
"It's possible it was one of the children and they came back in," Charles said. "We need to get them under control; they've had free rein long enough."  
  
"Agreed. If it was one of the kids they're starting to abuse the rules. I'll round them up," Scott said with enthusiasm.  
  
"In a moment, Scott. We have to find Ororo first," the Professor said.  
  
"Well, most of the snows melted with all this rain and the weather's been pretty weird," Scott said. "That wouldn't be Ororo's handiwork would it?"  
  
"I don't know, Scott. Mariko thinks Ororo left the premises and I can't pick up any sign of her. . ."  
  
"When? I mean we haven't seen anyone leave the grounds since the Blackbird got back and we've been here all morning."  
  
"But, Scott someone just disappeared off the roof and Ororo does that all the time. That must have been her," Jean stated.  
  
"I don't know, she usually leaves through her skylight or a window," he disagreed.  
  
"Not always, and besides that how many students do we have that can fly?" Jean asked.  
  
"Kitty can wall through walls," Scott argued.  
  
"Kitty would never be on the roof, Scott," Jean sighed.  
  
"Kitty is not on the roof, Scott. Now we need to focus here," Charles said. "If it was Ororo who left then she has her mind blocked to me."  
  
"Well why would Ororo leave? Where would she go?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's been a difficult time for her," Charles admitted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's complicated," Jean said.  
  
"So you keep telling me. Look, I need to know what's going on if we're going to find her."  
  
Jean really didn't know how to speak the words that she'd refused to say for so long. Even now when she had resolved to leave Logan alone for her friend's sake the thought of Ororo and Logan together still bothered her. She wondered if she would ever feel any differently.  
  
"Honey, are you going to tell me or not?" Scott asked.  
  
"Logan and Ororo are in love," Jean managed to get out.  
  
"What? Ororo and Logan?" Scott was incredulous.  
  
Neither the Professor nor Jean spoke though Charles nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Well that explains a lot of things. Man how could I be so blind? All this time I thought he was after you, Jean but it was Ororo he wanted. Now I'm beginning to understand."  
  
"There's not much to understand," Jean said none too pleasantly.  
  
"Well at least that's one mystery solved. No wonder Ororo's been acting so strangely. Well we should be able to solve this easily enough. We can just get Logan to track her. He's good at that kind of stuff," Scott said.  
  
"That's going to be a problem," Charles told him. "Logan is with Mariko and they are somewhat occupied."  
  
"What do you mean, occupied?" Jean asked.  
  
"Occupied as man and wife and unfortunately Ororo saw them," Charles said somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Oh," Jean and Scott breathed in surprise.  
  
"I'm afraid she's upset and may not be thinking clearly," Charles said.  
  
"That could be but I wouldn't worry about Ororo, Professor. She's a strong woman," Scott said with certainty.  
  
"I'm apt to agree with you, Scott but I'd still like to try to reach her through Cerebro."  
  
"Good enough. I'll round up the kids and Jean see if you can get Kurt to relieve Hank and have Hank take over here."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It had proved impossible to get rid of Hank though Keniuchio had tried valiantly. As it was Hank's duty to keep tabs on Keniuchio, Hank had followed him wherever he ventured. This had done nothing to lighten Keniuchio's already dour disposition. Finally he had gone to Mariko's room, demanded admittance once again and continued beating on the door till Hank had forcibly stopped him.  
  
Biding his time, Keniuchio was now pacing back and forth in front of Mariko's room ignoring Hank as best he could. Hank too had attempted to draw Mariko and Logan out but neither had bothered to respond and the noises that Mariko made left them with no desire to intrude further. It was obvious to them that she and Logan were having a reunion that was satisfying her immeasurably.  
  
Mariko, however, was simply an excellent actress. So great were her acting talents that whenever she sobbed in misery or torment and cried out in pleasure or anguish her mind totally engulfed those feelings and for that moment she believed with all her heart of what she was attempting to portray. If not for these extraordinary skills the Professor would have easily seen the truth although it certainly helped that Mariko had knowingly exposed her nakedness to shame and disorientate him.  
  
He had no idea that he was not dealing with an ordinary woman. Soft and pliable, weak and vulnerable she had been as the head of Clan Yashida but after Logan's alleged death she had begun to change. Logan loved her for being soft, delicate, kind, and honorable but she'd found all that he loved in her had made her weak and susceptible to those who were ruthless and honor less. Since that time she'd studied under the best, treacherous Matsu'o and the Machiavellian Mandarin, and she had vowed never to be weak or used again no matter what it might cost her, including her honor.  
  
Everything was moving along perfectly despite her brother's arrival and all Mariko needed now was to convince Logan that his place was beside her. From all she knew of Logan, a man who lived for honor as much as she had once lived, she was convinced that he would go with her and do his duty, especially now that Ororo was gone. With this in mind she retrieved an unopened beer bottle, removed the cap with a knife, and poured the contents over Logan's face and chest.  
  
The liquid poured over his hairy, muscular chest making it gleam appealingly and Logan awoke, choking and sputtering. Instinctively, Mariko leaned down and licked at the beer then, lifting her head, she kissed him. She was surprised to find that he responded if only for a second.  
  
"Ro . . . ?" Logan turned his head away when he smelled not the soothing clean scent of the woman he loved but the yeasty odor of beer and a familiar sweet odor.  
  
When he saw Mariko smiling at him he sat up shaking his head to clear it and wiping his face with both hands. He reeked of alcohol and worse, he smelled of Mariko. Her scent was all over him. It was overwhelming and almost made him gag. What had she done to him?  
  
"Logan-san, you are ready to make love to me again," Mariko giggled.  
  
"Huh? What're you talking about?"  
  
Then Logan saw he was just as naked as Mariko was and he struggled to stand up. His head was pounding and he felt stiff, not anything like he would feel after a drunken spree or making love. With his healing factor he'd always found it difficult to get as drunk as he'd like to and when he did manage to get a good buzz it never lasted long.  
  
"What is wrong?" Mariko asked as she too stood.  
  
"Where're my clothes?"  
  
"Over there," Mariko pointed to the bed.  
  
"What's going on?" Logan demanded as he started to dress.  
  
"I do not know. You wanted to celebrate and so you drank and made love to me many times."  
  
"Huh?" Logan stopped short.  
  
"You said we would be together that you would go with me," Mariko said with downcast eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. There's no way I'd tell you that. Put some clothes on," Logan mumbled. He looked around the room as he finished dressing, taking in everything. Whatever he'd done he didn't remember it but something within him told him Mariko wasn't telling the truth.  
  
Mariko shimmied up against him, ignoring his command to cover herself. Her hands began massaging him and her lips teased along his neck. Logan shivered. His hand flew up to his neck which felt stiff and then he pushed Mariko off him.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Mariko cried.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense."  
  
"What do you mean? Remembering your love for me and showing me how much?"  
  
Logan stepped into his boots, leaving his socks on the bed making no reply.  
  
"You had much to drink, Logan as you always do."  
  
"I ain't never drunk so much that I can't remember what I did!" Logan growled.  
  
"But many nights when we were together you did and we would make passionate love just like tonight."  
  
"No! I don't know what happened but we didn't - we weren't together!"  
  
"No, you are wrong. We will have many children now," Mariko smiled. "You said you wanted to be with me again and have the children you always wanted. Five children you wished for."  
  
Logan stared at her. He vaguely remembered wishing for five kids but it hadn't been with her. Or had it been? He couldn't remember his head was so clouded.  
  
"You will not use me and then discard me. It is not honorable or right."  
  
"I have to go," Logan stammered.  
  
"Why? Where will you go? Will you turn your back on me after all I have gone through to find you?"  
  
He shook his head, turned and stumbled towards the door.  
  
"Is it that you are worried about your friend?"  
  
"What friend?" Logan asked without turning.  
  
"The one called Ororo."  
  
The name on Mariko's lips made him stop. Mariko came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle.  
  
"Do not worry about her. Though she saw us together, as did the Professor, she knows you are my husband."  
  
"What do you mean, saw us together?" Logan shouted, spinning around in a fury.  
  
"Together, making love. Why Americans do this I do not know."  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan yelled again, his hands gripping Mariko by the shoulders.  
  
"She was upset and she left. They do not know where she is but she will be all right. You are honor bound to me and she must accept that even as you must."  
  
"What're you talking about? Where is she? None of this makes sense!"  
  
"I do not understand American customs. When two people are together they are usually together by themselves but we were interrupted two times. But I spoke to her and she understands now."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that Ororo saw you and me making love?"  
  
Mariko nodded. Logan pushed her aside and ran to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mariko shrieked.  
  
"I've got to find her," Logan replied.  
  
"No it is all right! She understands! It is a natural thing that a man and a woman are together. You are my husband!"  
  
Logan ignored her, slamming the door behind him. Mariko whipped the door open but quickly closed it when she saw Keniuchio grab Logan by the neck and lift him off the floor. She opened it again just a crack and called for help. Bobby and Peter came running down the hall as their room wasn't far. Logan's claws popped out but Keniuchio threw him to the floor. Peter stepped between the men, his flesh turning to armor even as Keniuchio let lose a kick. Peter grunted, caught the foot and thrust the stunned Keniuchio away.  
  
"I'll get the Professor and Mr. Summers!" Bobby shouted.  
  
Logan jumped up; his claws retracted, and said, "Whatever beef you got with me's gotta wait. I got something more important than playing with an oversized idiot like you."  
  
"You will eat those words, gaijin!"  
  
"No! Keniuchio, no!" Mariko stepped out into the hall, her robe now tied securely about her waist. "He is coming with me back to Japan. We are going to have a child!"  
  
"A child?" Keniuchio repeated.  
  
"You got no proof of that," Logan grunted.  
  
"It is easy to prove should it be necessary."  
  
"Then prove it somewhere else. I want you and your people out of here by the time I get back do you understand?"  
  
"But I can not leave without you. I will not!"  
  
"You need to pack and you need to go!"  
  
"No. I will not! You are my husband. We made love and if I have a child that will bind you to me. You will be responsible!"  
  
"I think you're lying," Logan stated calmly. "I've never made love to someone and not remembered it."  
  
"You are the liar! You may ask your friends who saw."  
  
"You know you're crazy lady! I don't care who saw what or what you think, all I care about is getting a divorce. I had to be a lunatic to marry you and I guess if I had to drink till I got drunk that ought to prove it."  
  
"You can not mean that, Logan-san!"  
  
"I am a man of my word," Logan said before he started down the hall.  
  
"There will be no divorce! I will fight a divorce!" Mariko yelled and started to run after him but Keniuchio caught her up in his arms.  
  
"It is over, Mariko," he whispered.  
  
"No!" Mariko screamed and she beat her fist against her brother's chest.  
  
Keniuchio carried her thrashing body into her room and shut the door behind them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gaijin - Foreigner


	21. Death and Honor

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin **

**A/N** – Chris-warren876 I was really surprised with the assumption about Mariko and Kenny but rest assured that they did not have sex! Shivers indeed! But thanks for the review and thank you bluemist418, dorothy, Isis Aurora Tomoe, lilWolvie, TigerStorm, Verena Gruen, and Voli. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and got what they wanted!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Chapter Twenty-One – Death and Honor**

Sometimes when you sleep you never dream and other times your dreams overtake you sending you into a nightmarish realm, but more often there's a quiet peace just before you wake where you're aware of all around you, neither sleeping nor dreaming. Ororo Munroe was experiencing this peaceful state now. She felt snug and secure as if she were wrapped in warm comforting arms. And too, she felt the familiar sensation of flying with humid winds washing over her. She smiled. Visions filled her mind – first her mother then both parents together, holding her and laughing as someone took their picture. Finally there was Logan, standing beside her, his arms wrapped around her as if he would never let her go.

So content is this time between dreaming and waking sometimes you dread the thought of waking up. But other times you feel a sudden lurch – the alarm goes off or you wake in fear that you've overslept. For Ororo a literal sudden lurch startled her awake as Shiro, whose arms were weary from carrying her, still trapped within her prison, struggled to readjust his hold on her. Fully awake her eyes opened wide to a dark horrifying void. 

Reaching out her hands touched the rough material around her and she realized she was trapped. Strong, independent, sensible Storm panicked, her claustrophobia overwhelming her, and a chilling scream rent the air as she fought to escape. Shiro, startled, nearly dropped her but he quickly recovered clutching her to him even closer. The sound of her anguish matched the pain he felt within his own soul. Nothing within him agreed with his cousin's plan and if it had been possible he would have refused her the instant she'd ordered him to take Ororo away. 

From the moment he had silently agreed to do her bidding he regretted that he hadn't stood up to Mariko and refused, for honor was too precious a thing to lose misguidedly. There was no honor in obeying the head of his clan if she were mad, honor but a false charade. Even now as he flew miles past the airport where Mariko's private jet awaited he knew he could not take Ororo to this John Foo to be sold on the black market. He wasn't sure what he would do but let her suffer for Mariko's madness he would not. He would die before he let that happen. He was determined to save Ororo for if he succeeded he could save himself by regaining the honor that he had forfeited when he had succumbed to Mariko's will.

If Ororo had been privy to Shiro's thoughts perhaps she would have sought another means of escape but she was no mind reader. All she knew was that she was trapped – caught, like a small frightened child trapped within the remains of a bombed building, and she screamed in savage rage. No thought but one raced through her mind as lightning seemed to leap from her fingertips and fire raged in her eyes. Freedom her only thought – she had to be free! 

Where her fingernails clawed at the confining cloth walls lightning blazed a hole straight through the material and she leapt out into freedom even as Shiro fell to his. Through the noise and confusion a voice inside her head called to her repeatedly but she was still too panicked to comprehend what was happening. Her body tumbled downwards like a boulder thrown from the sky, her screams mingling with the crashing of the thunder and lightning that bombarded the air.

"She won't listen," Charles told Scott. "She's terrified."

She continued to fall lost but free. 

"Where is she? Can we find her?" Scott demanded.

Visions flashed before her once again – her mother smiling; her father laughing; Logan holding her, his lips seeking hers.

"It's . . . too late," Charles groaned, his voice full of despair.

"No!" Ororo cried out as her mind fought now to regain control.

Then arms reached out to her, grasping and drawing her close. She would have attacked her assailant, her angel, her savior had she not smelled the burnt flesh, seen the charred face with dark eyes that showed no malice. She was shocked and horrified, confused and relieved too. She was not alone. She knew him but how and why she didn't comprehend. Still falling, Shiro began to manipulate the air currents slowing their descent as much as his spent body could manage. 

"Forgive me," Shiro whispered his breath ragged and hot.

Ororo came to her senses then and taking him in her arms she took control of the faltering winds and brought them safely down, landing more smoothly than she could have hoped for. She laid Shiro onto the ground and cradled his burnt body in her arms. Shiro's eyes closed for a moment then slowly opened though his sight was now dimmed. The last thing he saw were the bright eyes of Ororo, brimming with unshed tears. He smiled. She would live. He had not failed. His honor was restored. A silent sigh of contentment left his throat but never reached his lips and his soul went to join his ancestors. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Has anyone seen Ororo?" Logan yelled as he ran into the war room followed by Bobby and Peter.

"No, but we're endeavoring to locate her even as you speak. Currently, the Professor is using Cerebro to that end," Hank informed him.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked when Logan spun around nearly knocking him over and dashed out of the room.

"Weren't you and the other students requested to meet in study hall before lunch?" Hank queried.

"Yeah, well me and Peter, we were just trying to help Logan out. Man, that tall guy's crazy. He attacked Logan for no reason."

"Is there something we can do to help, Dr. McCoy?" Peter asked.

"I think not or at least not at this time. Perhaps you should report to study hall as instructed."

"Is something the matter with Ms. Munroe?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately I cannot say at this time, Piotr," Hank admitted "But should we discover anything I will keep you informed. Now you'd best report to study hall."

The two boys left despite their many questions while Logan ran on to find the Professor. Jean was opening the door when Logan ran up to the secured room that Cerebro was housed in. She was shocked to see him looking so awful. 

"Where is she? Did he find her?" Logan yelled.

"She's . . . safe for now," Charles said as he wheeled out into the corridor.

"Where is she?" Logan asked again, trying to keep his temper in check.

"She's in upstate New York but she's all right."

"Upstate? What's she doing there?"

"All I can tell you is that Ororo's all right and she's on her way back."

"You talked to her?"

"Ororo was incoherent to some extent. We'll have to wait for her to make contact with us or till she arrives in order to know what happened."

"Who went after her and when did they leave?"

"Scott's going to leave in 20," Jean said.

"Twenty minutes? What . . . ?"

"He's with the students right now," Jean explained.

"I'm going with him then," Logan said.

"Logan, may I ask a rather delicate question?" Charles asked.

Logan stared at Charles then looked at Jean, his expression grim. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you and Mariko together now?"

"No," Logan answered instantly. "She's – we've got a problem here, Chuck. I don't know what's going on but something's not right. She's acting crazy and her cousin's just as nuts. Every time I see Harada he trys to start a fight. I don't know what their problem is but I told them to pack up and get out."

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Jean asked.

"Yeah I do. I think she drugged me and tried to make me think we'd worked everything out – that I was planning on leaving with her."

"Jean, can we have a moment alone?" Charles asked.

"Of course," Jean said giving Logan one last look.

"Logan, apparently Ororo saw something that disturbed her a great deal, I don't know how badly she was affected but she left without informing any of us and it wasn't until now that I was able to contact her."

"But you said she was alright."

"I believe she is."

Logan stared at the Professor not sure of his meaning.   
  


"When I was using Cerebro I was able to determine that Mr. Harada is a mutant though I'm not sure what his capabilities are. He has a very disciplined mind that is actually quite hard to read but what I can see at this time is that he wants his sister's position as head of their family and he expects to take her back to Japan. If he can get her there I believe he is no threat. Can you tell me, what is it that Mariko wants of you, do you know?"

"Something about me going back to Japan with her and ruling her clan with her."

"I think I know how to solve this little mystery."

"And that is?"

"Go with her."

"What the . . . ?"

"No, hear me out, Logan. If you humor her and act as if you want to do what she says – even act as if you love her, I think we'll find out what's going on and we'll be able to put an end to this in a relatively safe manner."

"So you want me to just go back to Japan?"

"I think it's our only option right now, Logan. If she is dangerous, and from what I have seen her mind is in a state of psychosis which is quite troubling thought I didn't see it before, and if her brother is prone to violence we have to think of the student's welfare. We should get them on their way as soon as possible."

Logan was silent as he considered the Professor's words. As much as he'd like to deny it they made sense. Still he felt torn. He needed to know that Ororo was okay more than he felt the need to protect students that, for the most part, were fully capable of protecting themselves. Nevertheless, he remembered how poorly they'd fared when Stryker had attacked. He had come to care very much for feisty Jubilee who had been taken captive then and he cared a great deal for Kitty as well. 

His instincts told him that more than anything it was imperative for him to protect Ororo, Rogue and the children. They were his family whether he'd wished for it or not. He knew he would die before he let anything happen to any of them ever again and suddenly with that realization his decision was made and he nodded his assent.

"Okay, Chuck. I'll fix it with Mariko but I need to talk to Ororo as soon as she gets back."

"I can get a message to her if you like but it's best that you don't wait." the Professor said firmly.

Logan said nothing for a moment. 

"You have to make her believe you, Logan," the Professor stressed.

"Look Chuck, I have to talk to Ororo. It's real important so as soon as you hear from her I need you to contact me. It doesn't matter where I am you got that?"

Charles nodded.

"Okay, I think I can do what you want. She's just crazy enough to fall for it," Logan grunted and he reluctantly left to find Mariko.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Standing with his arms crossed over his massive chest, Keniuchio was smiling for the first time since he'd arrived at Xavier's School. Things just couldn't be coming along any better. He had come to kill Logan but now that the gaijin had stated his intention to divorce Mariko there really was no need to. Of course Keniuchio would have relished being the one that took out the crazy gaijin once and for all but he could admit to himself, if to no one else, that Logan was a difficult adversary and it would have been a long and hard battle. 

This way was much easier – less mess too. All he needed to do now was collect Mariko and Shiro if possible, and take them back to his boss. Or rather he should say his partner for after he returned Mariko to Japan he would not only be the head of Clan Yashida but he would be the second in command of the elite assassination organization known as the Hand. This would make him more powerful than any of the clan's enemies, including the feared Yakuza. More importantly it would allow him to make a clean break from the Yakuza and remove the clan from their mafia dealings. Once he was rid of that connection he could also begin to restore his own honor. It had long been a dream of his to try to live by the code of bushido, becoming an honorable Samurai once he became the head of Clan Yashida and now it all seemed within his grasp.

While Keniuchio stood guarding the door dreaming and gloating, Mariko was packing. She had no choice. She had lost. Shiro was gone and though she had tried calling him he hadn't responded. She had no one else to turn to now. Because her cousin Shiro had mutant abilities she had thought bringing more men would be suspicious and unnecessary. 

Now she regretted that decision as much as she regretted not bringing the deadly tetrodotoxin poison that would have speedily killed Ororo allowing Shiro to drop her body in the woods nearby and enabling him to return much quicker than now. Mariko was furious with herself for not having thought everything out much better. How could she have not known that there would be a rival for Logan's affections and that she wood indeed need backup. She cursed herself for not having planned better. Now, through her own foolishness, she was at Keniuchio's mercy and she knew her half brother had none.

When honor was forsaken so were mercy and forgiveness too. She was the first to admit this for she had wandered down the path of dishonor ever since she had let Matsu'o Tsurayaba influence her. She had thought that she loved him and he her but he had only wanted to control her clan, to enhance his status as a crime lord. She had been fortunate that the second man she'd sought help from was one more influential than Tsurayaba – the Mandarin who was a man to be reckoned with especially now that he controlled the Hand. It had been her hope to marry the Mandarin but Tsurayaba had denied her even that. 

Feeling betrayed Tsurayaba had bided his time for months until one day when he followed Mariko to a shop. He had overpowered her guards at the rear of the shop, slit the throats of the attendants inside and when he found Mariko alone with her seamstress he had killed the old woman and raped Mariko. There was no other word for it. Because the Mandarin could not have children she knew as soon as she was late a month ago that she was pregnant with Tsurayaba's child. He had dishonored her completely for he knew she would not seek an abortion and she could not remain with the Mandarin for he would think she had betrayed him. 

Her only hope had been Logan for it was because of Tsurayaba that Mariko had come to know that Logan was still alive. It had been Tsurayaba's plan to kill Logan so he could marry Mariko legally though she had not known this at first. She had never told the Mandarin that Logan was still alive and she had been glad she hadn't because she planned on using Logan in order to remain with the Mandarin for with the Mandarin was power something that she had come to realize she needed if she were to remain in control of her clan. 

She had thought it would be easy to tell the Mandarin that her husband had returned from the dead and she had been forced to perform her wifely duties for she knew that the Mandarin would believe her, so skilled was she in lying and he would kill Logan as a matter of necessity. It should have been so easy! Once Logan was dead she could keep her child, remain with the Mandarin, and together rule her clan and the Hand. 

Now everything had changed. She would be showing in several more months and all would know that her husband had rejected her. She would be a dishonored divorcee found unfit to rule the clan. They would not listen to her pleas or care about her excuses. She was holding onto her leadership of the clan with barely a thread as it was. 

With Keniuchio making his play for her position she knew there was no help. Because she had trusted her brother she had allowed him to disgrace their family's name. Because she had tried to overturn his influence she too had disgraced their family's name and now she no longer cared that Clan Yashida was a criminal empire to be reckoned with. All she cared about was that she had lost.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The ground was cold and hard but Ororo sat, oblivious to her surroundings. The stench of burnt flesh nauseated her and yet she would not leave. She could not move, could not think. Here lied Shiro, Mariko's servant and cousin. Where he had been taking her she had no idea yet the look in his eyes she would never forget. She wanted to cry, to scream but instead she rolled to the side and threw up. 

She felt exhausted, drained of all emotion but she was able to think more clearly now. She remembered kneeling beside Logan hoping he was okay then a sharp sting in her neck had caused her to pass out. She knew she had been drugged, knew it could have only been Mariko. Standing, she took in a deep breath. Shiro was dead though she had not meant to kill him. There was nothing she could do for him. Why he would take her from the mansion and then try to save her she didn't know. What she did know was that he had tried to save her in the end despite his life threatening injuries. The why and how no longer mattered. 

Taking one last look at the lifeless body on the ground, her lips moving in a silent prayer, Ororo rose up into the sky. She was going to find Mariko. She had a score to settle. 


	22. Retribution

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**  
  
**A/N -** You guys are great! Thank you, AnImEfReAk81, blackpanther2288, bluemist418, Brittney, ice mage1014, Isis Aurora Tomoe, lilWolvie, Raeyna, skyz, TigerStorm, Verena, and Voli.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Twenty-two - Retribution**  
  
Ever since Yukio had seen Keniuchio's subtle change of expression when she'd mentioned the Silver Samurai, something had been bothering her. She felt as if there was something important that she should remember but she couldn't figure out what it was. As she paced back and forth in Kurt's room she kept going over and over the meeting but nothing else seemed to stand out.  
  
She wished Kurt would hurry up. She told herself that she just wanted his opinion on the matter and it had nothing to do with the fact that she felt oddly comforted when he was near. It had only been an hour since Dr. McCoy had requested that Kurt relieve him in the war room but it seemed more like hours to Yukio. She really wasn't a very patience person when she felt there were things that had to be done and feeling that this was one of those times, she finally gave up waiting and decided to take things into her own hands, something that Kurt had specifically told her not to do.  
  
As Yukio prowled the halls Kurt was still reviewing the morning security tapes. Despite going through them repeatedly he'd found nothing unusual. Still, something didn't seem quite right. He'd been distracted earlier with thoughts of helping Yukio but now that he was back at the school he couldn't stop wondering how Keniuchio had been able to get past their security system. He thought the many cameras posted outside would have given away something, even if it was nothing more than a shadow scaling the walls but there was nothing to find.  
  
Feeling defeated, he took a moment to massage his brow and tired to clear his head. He was tired and hungry and he wanted to see Yukio again though it made him feel a little guilty. He missed Amanda, his girlfriend of long ago but he missed Yukio too. But more than missing Yukio he knew she would quickly grow tired of waiting for him and he doubted that she'd heed his warning to stay in his room until he returned. Most likely she would be out and about causing trouble.  
  
Although Yukio wouldn't have thought her attempt to help Kurt and Logan would in anyway cause trouble her idea of trouble and theirs was peculiarly different. Having crept silently up to Mariko's door she was now doing her best to hear what was going on inside. The deep clear voice of Keniuchio boomed so loudly that she didn't need to strain to hear anything that he said.  
  
"So it is over and I do not have to kill your husband," Keniuchio laughed obviously very satisfied with the turn of events. "You will abdicate and I will rule our clan and I will restore our clan's honor as a true samurai should!"  
  
Mariko's soft voice was far too quiet for Yukio to make out the words though she pressed her ear closer to the door.  
  
"If you linger I may change my mind so hurry and pack now! We leave immediately!" Keniuchio bellowed.  
  
Yukio heard heavy footsteps headed towards the door and she quickly took flight. What had Keniuchio meant? Restore the honor to the clan when he was the one who had gotten them involved with the Yakuza in the first place? And where was Shiro, Yukio wondered? And then she knew or at least she thought she knew who Keniuchio was and so she hurried off to find Kurt.  
  
"Hey, what's so urgent?" Hank asked when he saw Yukio rushing down the corridor towards him.  
  
"Nothing much, gotta find Kurt's all," Yukio grinned and she snatched a pack of Twinkies that were in his large hands as she passed him by.  
  
Hank, grumbling slightly, started to take a seat on the floor in front of Mariko's door so he could enjoy the remaining four packages of his favorite delicacy and wait for Keniuchio to emerge when Keniuchio did just that.  
  
"We are leaving," Keniuchio stated as he stepped out of Mariko's room and shut the door hard. Without waiting for a reply he started off.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters! So soon?" Hank mumbled his mouth full as he fell into step beside the taller man.  
  
Keniuchio looked at the stash of junk food in Hank's hands and shook his head in annoyance and continued down the hall without comment. Hank stuffed the Twinkies into the many pockets of his lab coat though he did politely offered a Twinkie to Keniuchio.  
  
"No thank you. I do not eat such things."  
  
"Oh? Well, of course they are not the most nutritious food item but they do taste agreeably delicious and I have somewhat of a small weakness for them. 'Veni, Vedi, Vegi' will never be written on my tombstone," Hank laughed. "But to each his own, perhaps you would like to continue our conversation from earlier?"  
  
"No. I would not," Keniuchio growled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I need to make a phone call," Keniuchio said as he pulled out his mobile and waited for Hank to leave but Hank didn't budge.  
  
"I wish to speak in private," Keniuchio said sharply.  
  
"Oh, of course," Hank bobbed his head and scurried down the hallway only stopping once he reached the stairs.  
  
Unbeknownst to Keniuchio, Hank's hearing was almost as sensitive as Logan's and he was able to hear the entire conversation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan had taken his time getting back to Mariko. It wasn't his desire to go with her and he certainly didn't want to lie to the woman no matter how crazy she seemed. It just seemed like it was making a bad situation worse. He'd rather go with Scott to get Ororo and forget he'd ever met Mariko but he knew he had no choice. He promised himself that he would get to the bottom of Mariko's madness as quickly as he could then he'd put an end to the whole mess. He just hoped Ororo would understand.  
  
When he reached Mariko's room he stopped for a moment and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was still feeling a little ill from the large amount of drugs Mariko must have given him. He'd been drugged before and was definitely familiar with the side effects but this time he felt as if he'd been given a dosage that would have killed a normal man. If Mariko had been a guy he could have dealt with her just as he wished but then if that were the case he probably wouldn't even be in this situation. He groaned as he thought about that.  
  
He hated the Professor's idea. He hated the whole situation. He especially hated Mariko with Keniuchio running a close second. He wasn't feeling too good about Jean either just then. He still felt her disapproval about him and Ororo or maybe it was just a lingering jealousy. Whatever it was it reminded him too much of Mariko. Thinking about it just made him angrier and without bothering to knock Logan angrily threw the door open ready for whatever Mariko could throw at him including drugs or tears.  
  
"So you come to gloat too," Mariko moaned when she saw who had entered. "I will be disgraced, dishonored because you threw me aside. If we have a child then I will kill it and myself!"  
  
"You and I both know . . ." Logan swallowed his words then said, "I've thought it over, Mariko and I can't desert my kid - if we have one - so if you still want me to go with you I will."  
  
Mariko's eyes grew huge with joy and ran towards Logan to embrace him. Logan however, backed away holding her off with one arm.  
  
"Look, what you did to me - it's gonna take some time for me to trust you. I'll go with you for now but just keep your hands to yourself," Logan grumbled.  
  
"Oh, Logan yes, yes! You are the honorable and fine man I always knew you to be. We will be happy you will see!"  
  
"Yeah, well whatever," Logan muttered.  
  
"You must not tell Keniuchio this is why you go back with us please, for he will not be happy with this."  
  
"You wanna tell me why?"  
  
"He wishes to be head of Clan Yashida but he is not the legitimate heir. He is the bastard son of my father and has no rights."  
  
"So what - he's trying to intimidate me into not going back with you so he can run rough shod over you?"  
  
Mariko nodded, smiling as she watched Logan.  
  
Logan grinned. He was looking forward to taking out some of his frustration and finally cutting loose. Keniuchio would be the perfect punching bag.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So they're leaving?" Jean asked, her voice a wisp that was barely audible in the Professor's mind.  
  
"Yes, Jean," the Professor nodded replying to her telepathic question in kind. "It's for the best."  
  
"Yes, of course. Of course."  
  
"Don't you think it's time to let him go, Jean?"  
  
"What?" Jean looked alarmed though still she didn't speak.  
  
"Scott may not be as expressive or wild and carefree as you would like, Jean but he loves you more than you want to see."  
  
"I know how much he loves me, Professor but it scares me."  
  
"I know that you're afraid that you're not good enough for him but, Jean he feels the same way. Why do you think Logan's been able to come between the two of you? You're both afraid and insecure. It's time for you to admit this and let it go."  
  
"You usually don't pry so deeply," Jean looked at him defensively.  
  
"And I don't usually have to stop Logan and Scott from coming to blows either however, there are certain times when a teacher and a friend must step in to help his students and loved ones," Charles spoke now, his voice full of care and concern.  
  
Jean looked at the Professor with teary eyes. "I love him, you know - Scott - very deeply," she said, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Yes, I know you do but still you can not let Logan go. You must accept that Logan has moved on and not only for your own sake, Jean but for everyone else's."  
  
"I . . . I didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
  
"Ororo has forgiven you. Let it go."  
  
"You keep saying that as if it's easy but it's not! I'm so scared and confused, Professor!"  
  
"Love is that way sometimes but you have to trust your instincts. Can you try to do that at least?"  
  
"I-I . . . yes. I think I can."  
  
"But will you?"  
  
"Yes. I love Scott too much to lose him. Yes, I will."  
  
The Professor's hand covered Jean's reassuringly and Jean patted his hand smiling gratefully just as Scott came up to them.  
  
"I'm ready to get Storm now," Scott said.  
  
"She's already here," Charles said as he rolled past them.  
  
"W-what? I thought you said she was somewhere upstate disorientated and needing help?"  
  
"Ororo's a strong woman," Charles murmured.  
  
"So what now?" Scott asked.  
  
"We wait," Charles telepathic voice spoke softly in their minds as he disappeared around a corner.  
  
"So how're you holding up, honey?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean smiled and took his hand in hers. "Fine now that you're here."  
  
"I feel like getting popcorn and sitting back and watching the show."  
  
"There's a great movie on if you're . . ."  
  
"No, Jean I was just kidding. Sorry, but we have to make sure the Professor's plan works before . . ."  
  
Jean interrupted Scott with a kiss. Taken aback Scott pecked her in return, his lips barely touching hers and then pried her arms from around him. Jean didn't let his usual business like manner disturb her this time. She wrapped her arms snuggly around his neck and kissed him deeply not allowing him to pull away. He tried to break away but Jean was persistent and smiling slightly she kept kissing him. It took a moment before Scott closed his eyes behind his ruby quartz glasses and pulled her to him, all else forgotten or at least for a little while.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
While Scott forgot his duties for the moment Ororo was soaring over the mansion. She felt ill. Flying back to Westchester had drained her more than she cared to admit. It also hadn't helped that she had felt out of sorts when she'd awaken trapped in a sack. She was sure Mariko had drugged her and could only guess that was the reason for the lethargy. Remembering how her claustrophobia induced panic had caused her to kill without thought and having to leave Shiro behind made her feel even worse.  
  
She had no idea where Shiro had been taking her and she wasn't sure of what his intentions were, nevertheless the look of pain mixed with sincerity in Shiro's eyes still haunted her. Whether he had been evil or good or just confused and trying to do the right thing she would never know.  
  
That thought gave her no comfort. She had long ago vowed not to kill and not even her position with the X-Men had gotten in the way of that vow. She hadn't meant to kill him. She hadn't even been aware of what she was doing so terrified had she been when she'd awakened to find herself in such a small dark closed space. She hated that her fear had made her lose all sense of reasoning and it was a pitiful excuse to her. She'd saved her life at the expense of another. There was no peace in that and it was one more reason she had for finding Mariko. What she would do when she found her though she had no idea.  
  
A cold rain was falling when Ororo settled down onto the rooftop. The sky had turned slate gray and dark threatening clouds were formed above the mansion. In the distant a groan of thunder could be heard. She paused a moment to gather her strength and collect herself. Her only thought now was to find Mariko. She gave a short harsh laugh as she envisioned herself wrestling on the ground with her, pulling her long black hair out by the roots. A genuine smile, albeit tinged with evil, touched her lips when she thought of the pleasure she would feel when her fist struck Mariko and though she felt a twinge of guilt she quickly shrugged it aside.  
  
With more concentration than was usually required Ororo slowed the rain as much as she could in her depleted state. Still a slight drizzle fell. Undaunted she flexed her hands several times as if preparing for battle then dropped down to the ground below, the winds buffeting her descent. No one was outside. No one saw her as she entered or rather only those who were monitoring the cameras saw her - Kurt and beside him Yukio who gave a little cheer.  
  
"She's back! Way to go Wind-Rider! Way go to Wind Rider! I told you she'd be all right!"  
  
"Sssh! I am already in enough trouble having you here vith me, Yukio," Kurt warned.  
  
"Oh bother! It was that voice in my head's fault! He shouldn't have told me where you were when I asked him if I wasn't supposed to be here. Besides the voice thinks I can help!"  
  
"Possibly but vhy do you persist in such antics? The voice as you vell know is the Professor!"  
  
Yukio frowned. Sometimes Kurt was just too uptight for her taste but then again that was one of the things that had attracted her to him. It gave her the chance to loosen him up. Or at least it had in Japan. So far since she'd arrived in New York nothing she had tried had worked.  
  
"Well I'm off to do my part," Yukio said brusquely then paused and kissed Kurt hastily on the cheek.  
  
"Please just be careful."  
  
"Me? When am I not?" Yukio laughed as she let herself out of the room.  
  
Ororo wasn't aware that Yukio was searching for her nor was she aware that Mariko had just finished packing and was now waiting for Logan to return with his own luggage. She hoped to find the foyer empty but was relieved to see only Hank and Keniuchio standing a little apart in silence as if waiting for something or someone.  
  
"Ororo! Are you - how are you?" Hank asked, casting a glance at Keniuchio.  
  
Ororo stopped in front of a long mirror and raked her hands through her tangled locks before turning to address Hank.  
  
"I'm fine and you?"  
  
Hank stared. Keniuchio stared. Ororo started up the stairs unconcerned. She realized she didn't look her best and probably looked wilder than anyone there had seen her before that is except perhaps Logan. She smiled a little as she remembered the times she hadn't quite looked her best and Logan hadn't notice. The flight to Japan, waking up to find she'd fallen asleep using him as a pillow - waking up in his hotel room after spending the night with him. He'd said she looked like a goddess sleeping.  
  
These memories softened her heart but then there was the memory of last night and her heart hardened. She'd resorted to letting lose her Wild Winds as she called it, and Logan had come to her rescue, catching her before she'd collapsed to the ground looking wild and covered in ice. She would never have needed that release if it hadn't been for Mariko. Mariko - the cause of all her pain and anguish. Mariko whose time had come she thought and her smile twisted into an unnatural smirk.  
  
"Wind-Rider! Wind Rider!" Yukio called as she rushed up the stairs waving her arms.  
  
Ororo was surprised by the hug that Yukio gave her and touched as well.  
  
"So we have a plan," Yukio whispered.  
  
"Not now," Ororo said and she gently pulled away from Yukio, only one thing on her mind.  
  
"Oh man, this don't look good. Nope definitely doesn't look good," Yukio said with a shake of her head, and trusting her instincts she raced downstairs hoping to find Logan as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hello, Mariko," Ororo said when she opened the door and saw Mariko sitting y on the bed with her suitcases stacked at the foot of it.  
  
Mariko gawked, her mouth falling open in shock.  
  
"You look surprised."  
  
Mariko shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Very surprised in fact."  
  
"G-g-get out!"  
  
"I guess that means you are surprised to see me then?"  
  
Mariko scrambled across the bed trying to get as far away from Ororo as she could.  
  
"Packed and leaving I see." Ororo observed as she took note of the chaotic mess around the room.  
  
Mariko could not speak.  
  
"Going anywhere in particular?"  
  
Mariko scooted off the bed and looked around wildly.  
  
"Hmm," Ororo smiled briefly, as she stepped further into the room. "Its times like this that it's hard to find good help isn't it?"  
  
Mariko had no where to go. She could only cower in a corner of the room.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Ororo's smile brightened despite herself.  
  
Blatant fear was on Mariko's face; her body shook visibly as her eyes searched the room for a means of escape.  
  
"Well don't let me keep you."  
  
Hope and joy flashed over Mariko's face and she bowed clumsily several times as she scurried around the bed and tried to flee yet never taking her eyes off of Ororo. She didn't make it. Ororo's eyes clouded over and grew completely white. Horrified, Mariko gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
A strong gust of wind sent the door rocking on its hinges, the resulting slam resounding like deafening thunder to the frightened Mariko.  
  
"Your cousin was a mutant too," Ororo said, matter-of-factly, as she approached Mariko.  
  
Water tinkled down Mariko's short legs pooling around her feet as she lost control of her bodily functions.  
  
"He died saving my life," Ororo said.  
  
"No, not Shiro!"  
  
"Would you like to tell me where he was taking me?"  
  
"I - there was - I mean . . ."  
  
"What's wrong? Speak up, Mariko-Chan."  
  
"No, please!" Mariko ran back to the furthest corner of the room snatching her purse off her pile of luggage as she went.  
  
Slowly, carefully Ororo closed the distance between them.  
  
"Is that what you wanted me to do? Beg?" Ororo asked with a bitter smile and thunder rumbled fiercely outside.  
  
"Get - get away from me!" Mariko screamed as she fumbled at the latch to her purse.  
  
"I think he tried to be an honorable man your cousin, what do you think?"  
  
When Mariko refused to answer a powerful wind rushed through the room causing the window panes to shatter and fall to the floor in tiny pieces.  
  
"No! Please!" Mariko wailed when the wind lifted her up. "No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Beg if you like but there's no help for you now," Ororo said as she used the winds at her command to thrust Mariko out the nearest gaping window.  
  
Mariko's screams were drowned out by the thunder and lightning that consumed the sky. Ororo floated out of the room and hovered above Mariko whom she kept aloft with a strong air stream around her.  
  
"You didn't answer me. I said Shiro died saving me. For that I think he was an honorable man. What do you think?" Ororo yelled over the noise of the wind and thunder and Mariko's screams.  
  
There was no smile or smirk on her face now. She felt no joy in this retribution and suddenly she felt very tired.  
  
Mariko remained speechless still fumbling to unclasp her purse. Ororo felt that Mariko had been scared enough. It was time to end the games and so Ororo thought to set her down below.  
  
"Shiro failed but I will not!" Mariko shrieked and suddenly as if her hatred for Ororo had given her courage where fear had failed, she opened her purse, pulled a gun from within it and aimed it directly at Ororo.  
  
Lightning struck blindingly hot and then the wind sent Mariko somersaulting through the air even as the bullet was released. The late report of the gun rang through the air as the sky burst forth like a massive balloon filled to bursting with water, the downpour like none that any in Westchester could recall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Veni, Vedi, Vegi - Latin for 'I came, I saw, I had a salad'


	23. Of Death and Madness

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**  
  
**A/N **- Many thanks to bluemist418, Isis Aurora Tomoe (looking forward to reading your story this week!), Lerie, Nienna of Sorrow, Raeyna, Redhead2, Voli, and Verena Gruen. Very special thanks to Skyz whose words of wisdom and medical knowledge were beyond helpful.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Twenty-three - Of Death and Madness**  
  
It isn't an easy thing to control lightning nor is it easy to kill. Most people don't enjoy killing and no one, not even seasoned soldiers look forward to it. To say that Ororo hadn't looked forward to wreaking a little mental havoc and even a little physical damage to Mariko would be wrong but Shiro's death was still too fresh on her mind and she had no intentions of repeating the same mistake.  
  
When Mariko aimed the gun at Ororo in her crazed state Ororo had shunted aside too quickly and hit her head hard on a tree branch. She felt blood oozing out of the wound but she had ignored the pain and tried to steady their descent. The weather, however, reacted to Ororo's drastic emotions and rain fell like a monsoon just as she fell. She had tried her best to contain it but it was too much and when she'd hit the ground she and Mariko were done for.  
  
Logan was the first one to enter Mariko's room closely followed by Yukio. Spying the broken window he rushed to it fearing the worse. He saw Mariko on the ground below her hair spread out like tentacles around her head, eyes open to the sky, and lips moving but no sounds emanating. And then he saw Ororo sprawled on the wet grass looking like a rag doll that had been carelessly tossed aside and his heart leapt within him. The smell of blood was thick in the air and though rain was beating down upon her Ororo was covered in blood.  
  
"Ororo!" he yelled and started to run out of the room.  
  
"Wait," Yukio caught him by the arm and pointed out the window.  
  
They saw Hank running up to Ororo with Keniuchio close behind him neither concerned with the torrential rain that poured. Keniuchio shook his head when he stopped in front of Mariko whose lips were no longer moving. Her eyes were now closed and a thin trail of blood trickling down the side of her face only to be rinsed away by the rain.  
  
Hank knelt over Ororo and checked her pulse then he too shook his head. Logan would later admit to himself that it felt as if something inside him died at that moment and all reasoning left him. But it was Keniuchio's actions that sent him over the edge where nothing but feral fury reigned over his soul and his berserker rage was unleashed.  
  
"This has been a profitable visit but it is a pity about your friend. She was very beautiful," Keniuchio said in his booming voice as he bent over Ororo, his large hand brushing a wet strand of silver-white hair from her still face.  
  
It was then that Logan snapped. Without thinking he dived through the window, barely catching hold of a drain pipe then leapt into the same huge oak tree that Ororo had hit her head on and half climbed half jumped the rest of the way down. He leapt over Mariko and shoved Hank aside to get to Keniuchio. Keniuchio was just standing up when Logan punched him hard in the jaw then quickly followed with a solid left to his solar plexus. The larger man buckled over with a grunt.  
  
Logan snarled, his six claws shooting out, his hair wet and looking as wild as he felt.  
  
"Logan, no! Wait a minute for crying out loud!" Yukio screamed as she followed Logan's route and swung down from a branch.  
  
No one noticed that Mariko was not dead. She was moving her hand inch by excruciating inch. Her back was broken and she was bleeding internally but oblivious to all but her wrath she managed to extend her arm just enough to reach the fallen gun. When her fingers grasped it a demonic smile lit up her race. She fired. Her target was hit. Logan fell. He rolled over; feeling the hole in his chest. He let out a horrific yell that startled everyone and then he laughed. He laughed like one possessed or one wishing for death though knowing death would never come.  
  
Weak but determined, Mariko pointed the gun at Keniuchio. Her coarse laughter ended in a harsh cough as blood spilled from her mouth. Hank put his hands up waiting for a chance to wrest the gun from her.  
  
"You worthless pig!" Mariko spat. "You are not fit to be my husband! And you, Keniuchio I will see you in hell!"  
  
"Calm down, Mariko. Let me take a look at you. I can help you," Hank spoke as soothingly as he could and slowly took a step towards her.  
  
"You will not kill me this day, Mariko," Keniuchio snickered.  
  
"Logan kill him! Kill him!" Mariko screamed.  
  
"Your hero is dying," Keniuchio laughed.  
  
Ever quick to act Yukio threw a shuriken that settled in Mariko's hand before she could shoot again. The gun almost fell but Mariko merely cried out in pain and grasped the slippery gun with both hands though she screamed out in agony. She waved it frantically around at all of them. Logan was up now and growling like a beast. He lunged at Keniuchio who let loose a round house kick that hit Logan solid in his wounded chest. Logan growled and staggered back falling into the muddy ground.  
  
Mariko coughed and laughed and cried all at once, delirious with pain and grief. Yukio pulled her tranquilizer gun from her jacket. Taking her time she fired. The dart found its target sinking deep into Mariko's shoulder. The gun slipped from Mariko's hands. It hit the ground and went off. Yukio fell. She was hit. No matter. She laughed and shot again. Her target wasn't Mariko this time. A dart landed in Keniuchio's arm.  
  
"Ronin fool!" he shouted then touched a ring on his finger and disappeared.*  
  
Logan howled. His prey had escaped. He sniffed the air then darted off as if the petering rain could not deter him. No other thought on his mind but to kill or to be killed.  
  
"What on earth are you playing at woman?" Hank snapped when he went to tend to Yukio's wound.  
  
"They're just tranks," Yukio said quietly.  
  
"You can't just go around shooting everyone!" Hank said.  
  
"Oh no?" Yukio looked around pointedly. "He's the Silver Samurai - the one trying to kill Logan!"  
  
Hank was silent as he opened her shirt and looked at the damage.  
  
"W-where do you think he went?" Yukio asked.  
  
Hank looked at her rather sheepishly. "Not far," he admitted.  
  
"Can't get far if you're knocked out, huh?" And with that Yukio passed out.  
  
Hank stood up and looked around. The ground looked like a battlefield. Three women down. One dead.  
  
"Yukio!" Kurt cried as he appeared in a plume of smoke. "Is she . . .?"  
  
Hank shook his head sadly.  
  
"She vas so sure that he teleported like me and I did not believe her. She vanted to tell Logan but he vouldn't listen and now . . ." Kurt knelt beside Yukio and began to pray, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The smell of blood was strong in Logan's nostrils as he raced over the grounds. Ororo's blood, Mariko's, and his own - so much blood and death - it was all he could see. His mind, his sense of self, his humanity had been lost. His thoughts were like demons whipping at his mind punishing him cruelly. It was his fault Mariko and Ororo had come to this end. He should have gone with Mariko, helped her, trusted her, and not followed his heart. If he'd been thinking with his head he could have stopped all of this.  
  
His heart had caused him to put the woman he loved at risk. It was his fault that Ororo was dead, his fault for allowing her to love him, his fault for loving her in return. It was his fault for still living, for still existing when he should be dead from Mariko's shot. But he was cursed. Cursed to live while those he loved or should have loved died all around him.  
  
Those thoughts were eating him alive. He could still see Ororo lying lifeless on the ground. Still hear and see Mariko's hatred. He wasn't worthy. Mariko had been right. He was worthless. All these thoughts kept circulating in his head. And the sight of Keniuchio standing over Ororo touching her, his words sounding clear in Logan's head were emblazoned in his mind playing over and over.  
  
He couldn't let himself think and so he refused to think. He'd lost Ororo and because of him his wife, along with the answers to his past, was lost as well. Guilt and despair and anger consumed him. Nothing now mattered to him. It was almost with relief that he had succumbed to the wild beast inside him. Primeval thoughts now danced in his head. Hurt. Maim. Kill. Death.  
  
Haunting Images flashed, Ororo lying broken on the ground. Mariko shooting him. Mariko dead. Yukio shot. Blood everywhere. He wanted to get rid of the images - had to get rid of them. So much blood. Blood of his loves. He wanted to rip them out, cut them out do what ever was necessary to forget. Blood. Death. Kill. Destroy. Blood. Blood everywhere. And then it was all he could see. A dark abyss, dark, dark red. Blood red. Blood everywhere. And it was all his fault.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In moments the grounds would be cleared of all signs of struggle as X-Men came rushing outside to help. Peter lifted Ororo up onto a gurney. Jean was monitoring her vitals but she had no hope. Ororo had suffered a concussion, a bullet had gone straight through her stomach, and punctured a lung. Her pulse was so low they could barely detect it. What internal injuries there were she couldn't be sure. She and Hank shared a worried look but neither spoke.  
  
Kurt held Yukio in his arms and teleported to the med lab. He had not stopped praying and would continue to pray through the long night for prayer was all that had kept him sane through his long hard life. Prayer had saved him and he would not give up on what he believed in with all his heart. He had lost one woman whom he loved and he refused to lose Yukio and so he turned to God.  
  
Mariko was last but not forgotten. Scott and Bobby carried her into the school.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Peter asked Jean when they had reached the med lab.  
  
"I don't know, Peter," Jean admitted.  
  
"Jean I've sent for a healer - one of the Morlocks that Ororo pledged to help sometime ago," Charles said as he wheeled into the room. "He's on the way."  
  
The look in Jean's eyes was doubtful. Though the Morlocks were mutants they were outcast of their own accord and lived underground in a series of tunnels beneath New York. Some of their tunnels actually ran beneath the school but how long would it take for the healer to arrive?  
  
"Could we fly her to him?" Scott asked.  
  
Hank and Jean shook their heads. "We have the medical technology that we need here but onboard the Blackbird all we have are emergency resources," Hank explained. "Now if everyone will remove themselves from the premises Jean and I can get to work. And someone please contact Kitty. We need her now."  
  
Everyone left the room. They gathered outside where they could watch the proceedings from the large glass window. Charles turned on the intercom so they could continue their conversation. In the meantime Scott started issuing orders.  
  
"Peter, you'd be the least affected by Logan if he's out of control, so I need you go look for him. Let's hope he doesn't leave the grounds so we won't have to involve the local police and don't forget to take your communicator and stay in touch.  
  
"Bobby you're in charge of the children. Keep them under control. If they have any questions tell them as little as possible. I don't want anyone jumping to conclusions or getting upset. Is that clear?"  
  
When they nodded he went on - "And, Bobby get Kitty down here ASAP. Peter get a move on and remember lives are hanging in the balance here! Let's move it people!"  
  
As Scott finished giving orders they could hear Hank and Jean's talking inside. They had just finished scrubbing and now they were doing everything they could to save Ororo.  
  
"Jean I need a saline IV, gauze, and what's Ororo's blood type? Scott, can you hear me? Where's Kitty? Jean can you help me here? We'll need blood bags - a lot!"  
  
"What about Yukio?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Of course we will attempt to save Yukio as well. Now please . . ."  
  
"How did things get to this point? I knew I shouldn't have been goofing off with . . . I should have been able to stop this from happening," Scott groaned as guilt engulfed him.  
  
"You can see if Bobby needs any help with the children," Jean suggested without looking up feeling as guilty as he did.  
  
Scott frowned, not willing to desert his co-leader at a time when he felt she needed everyone's support. He watched helplessly feeling completely useless.  
  
"Is she going to live?" he asked after awhile.  
  
Neither Jean nor Hank answered.  
  
"Maybe I should go look for Logan too," Scott said hesitantly feeling that there had to be something he could to do redeem himself.  
  
"I think Keniuchio is the one that we should be concerned with," Hank said as he loomed over Ororo, his gloved hands covered with blood. "According to Yukio he's the Silver Samurai and has the power to teleport. He disappeared right in front of all of us after Yukio shot him with a tranquilizer gun."  
  
"Again? What's with her shooting people all the time?" Scott muttered feeling disgusted with himself for not having figured it out long ago and for not having been able to prevent the slaughter that had taken place.  
  
"Well what's done is done," he mumbled when he looked at Kurt who looked hurt by his words. "At least he won't be able to cause any more trouble if he's sleeping somewhere but I'd sure like to now where he is. Anyway, it explains how he was able to get through our security measures. Man, I should have been able to figure that out at least!"  
  
"It's not your fault, Scott," Charles said. "I knew he was a mutant but Cerebro picked up no signs of him being a teleporter. I should have probed deeper. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I could have prevented this if I had looked further."  
  
"Professor, this isn't anyone's fault," Jean assured him looking up at her mentor for a moment with imploring eyes. "Not yours, not Scott's, not Logan's or Ororo's or Yuiko's."  
  
"True," Hank agreed. "A visitor came and we gave him the benefit of the doubt. Hospitality at it's best although I suppose his unfriendliness should have been the first indicator. Never the less he's gone and Scott's right - what's done is done."  
  
"I should have been able to tell what his mutant abilities were though," Charles said weakly. "I should have . . ."  
  
"Should have what, Professor?" Jean asked. "Should have gone against all that you believe in and violated our guest's privacy? This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault but Mariko's and Keniuchio's. They took advantage of all of us!"  
  
Scott glanced at Jean but he bit his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"Kurt can you see what's taking Kitty so long?" he asked instead.  
  
"Ja. Of course," Kurt said and with a bamf he was gone.  
  
"Is Yukio going to be okay?" Scott asked when Kurt left.  
  
"I don't think she's going to make it," Jean said quietly as she looked down at Yukio.  
  
Scott ran a hand through his hair and tried to think. Kurt was no good to them now any more than he would've been if it had been Jean that was lying between life and death and no more than Logan who was roaming the grounds like a mad man. That left two doctors to care for the women, himself, the Professor, and a bunch of children. He had no choice but to protect the children first. Logan would have to fend for himself if Peter couldn't find him. More than anything Scott hoped Logan would be able to locate Keniuchio, drugged or not, and put an end to this mess.  
  
In less than five minutes Kurt appeared beside Scott in a whiff of smoke and Kitty phased through the floor, solidified, and began to wash up. Kitty was a child genius and mature beyond her years. She was an able assistant and had assisted both Hank and Jean several times before in dire emergencies.  
  
The others watched as the doctors and their capable aide worked to save the women's lives. When the surgeries were over the women were still in critical condition. All they could do was wait. No one left. They refused to leave Ororo. Kurt couldn't leave either of them even if he had tried though he was growing impatient. The healer still hadn't arrived nor had Peter been able to find Logan and outside rain continued to pour as if reflecting the mood of its mistress.  
  
When Ororo's brow wrinkled as if she were in pain Hank got up to check on her. It was too soon for her to recover yet her eyes opened slowly as he stood over her taking her pulse.  
  
"She's awake!" Hank whispered with relief.  
  
Everyone gathered around Ororo eagerly. Her bright blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling, her brown contacts having been removed earlier. Kurt stared quite fascinated by the sight for he had never seen her without her contacts.  
  
"Vhat is vrong vith her eyes?" Kurt whispered.  
  
"She wears contacts," Charles said. "How are you feeling, Ororo?"  
  
"W-what . . . ?" Ororo tried to speak but her voice was brittle and raspy laced with pain.  
  
"You were shot," Hank said.  
  
Ororo closed her eyes and it all came back to her. Mariko mad as a hatter, the shooting. She remembered attempting to dodge the bullet and still keep them both from falling but when the bullet had burst inside her she had lost control. She remembered hitting something - the large oak tree outside the window she thought and that was the last thing she remembered.  
  
"I've requested that the Morlock healer come. He should be here shortly," Charles told her.  
  
"W-what?" Ororo's throat was too dry to talk and she looked at Charles with large fear filled eyes.  
  
"I spoke to Callisto and she agreed to bring him. They're on their way now." Charles said  
  
"We're hoping this healer can help Yukio too," Jean said quietly as she took Ororo's hand in hers and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"Ja, but vhen vill he get here? Vhat is taking him so long?" Kurt asked mournfully.  
  
"Y-yukio . . . ?" Ororo's question died on her lips as she stifled a groan as pain shot through her chest and stomach.  
  
"She was shot too. Mariko went a little crazy," Scott said. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face now that Ororo was awake.  
  
"That is the understatement of the year, honey," Jean muttered under her breath.  
  
"Wh . . . Lo-logan?" Ororo asked when she realized he was the only one missing now.  
  
Everyone save Kurt looked anywhere but at Ororo. None of them knew how to tell her that Logan had given in to his bestial nature and was running wild somewhere.  
  
"Jean, where is he?" Ororo managed to get out.  
  
"Sweetie, he's out right now," Jean said with a nervous smile.  
  
Ororo pulled her hand away from Jean and tried to sit up but cried out in excruciating pain. Jean tried to help her lay back down as Ororo coughed and moaned despite her efforts to control herself but Ororo pushed Jean away and tugged at the tube in her mouth.  
  
"Ororo wait a minute - I'll help you with that. Take a deep breath." Jean quickly removed the tube when Ororo obeyed and she laid it aside.  
  
"Where is he?" Ororo asked again with much effort.  
  
"Here, drink this," Hank offered her a small plastic cup of water, titling her head back slightly.  
  
Ororo drank slowly then coughed again. She saw blood spread in the cup and she looked up at Hank apprehensively.  
  
"It's all right, Ororo. You just need to rest. Everyone can you please vacate the room?" Hank asked.  
  
At the sight of Ororo's panicked filled face Scott intervened.  
  
"I think Ororo needs to know what's going on, Hank." Then to Ororo he said, "Logan's on the grounds somewhere. He didn't take you being shot very well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Scott sighed. "I mean he's not the Logan you know anymore. That Logan's gone."  
  
"What . . . ?" Ororo stopped, too sore to continue. Determinedly she flung her legs over the side of the bed ignoring her aching body though she couldn't quite stifle the long moan of pain that escaped her lips.  
  
"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Hank asked.  
  
"Finding Logan which one of you should be doing already!" Ororo snapped then brought her hand up to her throat coughing and spitting up blood.  
  
"Storm, Peter's looking for him right now," Scott said.  
  
"Ororo you can't do this," Jean said. "You need to recuperate . . ."  
  
"As long as I'm alive I can do this."  
  
"Jean's correct. It's truly not advisable," Hank confirmed. "You were shot in the stomach. The bullet went through straight through but some muscle and tendons were damaged and you have a punctured lung. You've lost a lot of blood, Ororo. There's no way that you can leave - not yet."  
  
"Vhat about Yukio?" Kurt asked now somewhat angry with the conversation that was going on around him. "Ororo is avake but Yukio is not! Can you help her?"  
  
"Kurt we've done everything we can. All we can do now is wait," Jean said though she felt guilty and quickly moved back to Yukio's side. How could she tell him that Yukio wasn't going to make it no matter what they did?  
  
"Vhere is this healer? Tell me and I vill get him!"  
  
"In the tunnels but there are so many of them," Charles said.  
  
Kurt looked at the Professor desperately. "Can you not locate him? Surely vith Cerebro!"  
  
"I can see if I can locate them with Cerebro but you can't teleport where you've never been before," Charles reminded him.  
  
"I vill do vhat I have to do," Kurt said determinedly. "I love her, Professor even though she is crazy and many things that I am not. I do not vant her to die. "  
  
"Very well. Ororo I'll be back to check on you. Please listen to Hank and Jean," the Professor requested as he left.  
  
Ororo didn't answer. She was too weak. She sat on the side of her bed trying to catch her breath as blood began to soak through her bandage.  
  
Lightning flashed in the dark angry skies and rain continued to fall but Ororo did nothing to stay it. She was worn out, more so than she could have ever imagined. She had no time to wait for a healer. She had to find Logan. If it was true that Logan had lost himself she had to help him.  
  
She did sit back and let Jean check her stitches and put a new bandage on her. She went over her options while Jean wrapped her midsection more thoroughly this time and slipped a medical robe on her. Her options didn't look good but she was Storm after all – mistress of the storm, and she had a will of steel and would not give in to even this.  She would make her own options.  
  
When Jean finally finished applying the new bandage Ororo once again attempted to rise. Jean stared dumb stricken but Hank was quick to speak.  
  
"Lay back down, Ororo! To try to get up is foolish and undoubtedly life threatening," he said.  
  
"No," Ororo said and she stood up though she clutched the metal headboard to the bed.  
  
"Please don't do this," Jean begged.  
  
"Ororo, I don't want to use force," Hank started but she ignored him and started to the door.  
  
"All right then," Hank went to call for help.  
  
"Help me . . ." Ororo asked Jean.  
  
Jean didn't have the heart to stop her. She slipped an arm under Ororo and helped her to the door. It was the Professor who managed to stop them. With his telepathic powers enhanced by Cerebro he needed no one to tell him that Ororo and Jean had made it to the front entrance.  
  
"Jean, what do you think you're doing?" Charles demanded.  
  
And before either of them knew what was happening they were both unable to move. It's an odd sensation to fill your soul being sucked from your body but there is no other way to describe it when a telepath brings you to the astral plane. Your body lies helpless in the corporal world where anything could happen to it and no matter if it was broken and ailing before you no longer feel the aches and pains or the handicap you suffered from but you're whole and feel capable of doing anything. So it was now when Charles met Ororo on the astral plane.  
  
"Let me go, Charles," Ororo said. "Let me go or I will die fighting you!"  
  
The two stood head to toe in their ephemeral bodies neither willing to give in and neither willing to hurt the other. Exhausted and wounded as Ororo was it was no easy thing to defy the most skilled telepath in probably all the world but still she struggled. Charles could have forced her to submit in the end but his heart made him hesitate.  
  
"Charles, I have to do this," Ororo said. "Let me go."  
  
"Ororo, please don't do this," Charles implored.  
  
"If it was Lilandra or Moira you would do the same thing. I've never asked anything of you before, Charles but please let me go to him!"  
  
There was a long silence as Charles thought of his past loves and then Charles gave in.  
  
"I haven't been able to locate Logan, which is not a good sign. I don't know how dangerous he's become," he paused while contemplating the consequences of his next actions. "Ororo, please be careful."  
  
The hold that the Professor had over her was released and he turned his attention back to finding Callisto and the healer.  
  
She was back in her body no longer on the astral plane and being held by Jean. Without a word they made there way to the door. Jean let her friend go and Ororo stood straight and tall as if defying Jean to say a word. Jean said nothing. She was sending Ororo to her death. There was nothing to say. She loved Ororo despite their problems earlier. She would have done anything for her friend but this was too much.  
  
Ororo took a deep breath, looked at her friend and opened the door. Jean's heart sunk but she tried to smile though tears streamed from her eyes. Ororo did smile. She turned back to Jean and hugged her briefly then took to the skies like a bird released from its cage. Jean sighed heavily as she watched her friend disappear into the dark wet skies. In her heart she wished Ororo well. Somehow she knew Ororo was Logan's only hope.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* Ronin - a master-less samurai with no ties to a clan or an organization.


	24. Ride the Wild Winds

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin **

**A/N** – Many thanks to all those who reviewed. **Blackpanther2288, I'm really trying to update faster now – thanks to your gentle encouragement. I guess it's working! :D **Bluemist418**, Mariko is definitely out of the way! Wow is nice, ****Digital Tempest! And I hope you update soon, I really am anxious to read the next installments of all your wonderful stories (I highly recommend them people! :D). **Isis Aurora Tomoe**, if you're updating often you probably don't have a life or you'd have to be exceptionally well organized and brilliant neither or which I am (sigh) so I guess I kinda don't have much of a life right now – kinda. I guess we could all be better updating quicker, eh? Speaking of which, **lilWolvie** are you doing anything lately? Oh and yes again, Mariko is dead and Yukio – well, we'll just have to see. **Redhead2** you're welcome indeed but I think one or two more chapters and I'll be finished. **TheWolf** – cliffhangers bad? Now why on Earth would anyone say such a thing? Read on and I think you'll find this one isn't as bad. **Verena**** Gruen**, me kill Ororo? Moi? No righteous RoLo shipper would do such a thing although I do have a story that I wrote over the summer where she dies and **Viral** has a good story where she dies. Guess I have to revoke that statement! Now you have me thinking. Hmm. **WOLF8**, I have that miniseries and I feel quite complimented that you like this version better. Why can't Marvel see it that way? Why I ask, why? Okay, enough ranting. On with the story. Oh, and welcome to the wonderful world of being a real fanfiction.net member **HughXJackman**!**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter Twenty-four – Ride the Wild Winds **

As night came the sky grew darker and the rain became less intense. The air was chillingly cold but the Wolverine barely noticed. He had discarded his shirt and boots long ago and now was roaming along the grounds clad in only his jeans. It was as if he had never been coherent and had never had a mind that worked anything remotely like other humans. He saw only a red haze. He felt only hate and a deep raw emotional pain that wouldn't let him go. He had no way of knowing that Ororo wasn't dead and therefore no way to keep the beast at bay. There was so much rage and guilt and anguish within his soul that he could barely stand the ache inside him and nothing else matter any more.   
  
Logan was no longer Logan but the Wolverine – no longer a man but an animal. He was acting on instinct only now. His healing factor was pressed hard to combat this but his body was still weak from the gunshot wound he'd received. It would take a very long time for him to come back from this animalistic state now – if he ever did.   
  
The Professor had attempted to locate Logan with hopes of bringing him back but Charles, even aided by Cerebro, had not been successful. There was no mind to connect with just anger that was so thickly mixed with guilt and grief that if the Professor had been able to reach Logan the sheer emotional impact would have overwhelmed Charles' sensitive mind.   
  
With only feral thoughts running around in his head Wolverine had run off trying to track his prey hours ago. So far he hadn't been able to find Keniuchio. The Silver Samurai had disappeared into thin air leaving no trace of his scent. This only fueled the Wolverine's rage and he continued searching the extensive grounds, his mind not able to comprehend more than seeking revenge, and bringing death.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The Silver Samurai had easily escaped Logan through the means of an extraordinary invention – a teleportation ring. There were only two of these rings in existence, the first owned by a Hydra agent known as Viper. Hydra was a well known organization that's main objective was to rule the world through any means necessary and Viper was a woman who desired power above all else. She worked with many people, including the Silver Samurai in order to achieve her goals, much as the Samurai used her to achieve his own goals.   
  
Now however, the Samurai's number one goal had been achieved – that is if he could get out of the country without being discovered. The Wild One hadn't helped matters any by drugging him. He had been fortunate that he had trained himself to maintain control over himself under any circumstances. A simple touch of the ring had brought him to a motel room several miles from Xavier's School.   
  
Even unconscious Keniuchio was such a disciplined warrior that his mind had shut down entirely making it impossible for anyone to track him, including the Professor. It had taken many years of meditating and practicing all forms of martial arts to enable him to achieve such exceptional command over his mind and body. This was what Keniuchio lived for – the life of a Samurai with the mindset of a righteous and even serene warrior. As such his will was almost indomitable.   
  
Never the less when he woke up on the faded carpet of the cheap motel room he couldn't help but feel the effects of the tranquilizer in his system. He sat up gingerly then fell to one side immediately bringing both hands to his head. After he took a deep breath to regain his equilibrium he pushed himself up and walked to the open cloths rack that passed as a closet.   
  
"I am going back to take the gaijin's head," Keniuchio said with finality as he bowed before various pieces of a silver suit of samurai amour.   
  
He grinned to himself. No man or woman would ever tell him what he could or could not do any more. He was now the head of his House, Clan Yashida, and he would do as he saw fit. He pulled a large suitcase from the makeshift closet and placed it on the small bed. Opening it he pulled out a long katana – the true sword of a samurai. It glowed white hot when he took it into his hands as his mutant powers energized it. With a gleam of delight in his eye he placed it onto the bed and began to dress.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Wolverine's sense of smell was not as potent in the pouring rain but he continued his search until finally he picked up the scent he was seeking. Growling with rage he took off and reached the school in record time. There on the front steps standing with arms akimbo was Keniuchio donned in full silver Samurai armor. He had just teleported back from the motel but now he was debating whether to steal inside and seek out Logan's body or to go boldly in and take it.   
  
Now seeing Logan running towards him he stared at him in confusion. The distinctive 'sknit' sound of razor sharp claws being released gave him no time to wonder how or why Logan was up and running as if he had never been shot. The Samurai stalked down the steps, his armor clanging against the bricks as he went. He unsheathed his massive sword and easily, even gracefully, blocked Logan's attack. Then touching the ring on his finger the Samurai disappeared.   
  
Wolverine howled like a rabid animal. After a few seconds his cries stopped abruptly. He'd caught the Samurai's scent near the woods. He turned around and saw the Samurai smiling – smiling and waiting. Wolverine bounded across the lawn and entered the woods at such a fast rate he would have knocked the Samurai over had he been able to make contact. But the Samurai easily dodged the charge.   
  
When Logan tried to get in close for a killing blow the Samurai warded him off with the skill of an expert swordsman. Logan grew even angrier than before and he became careless diving for the Samurai head first with his claws pointed directly at the Samurai's throat. The Samurai laughed, side stepped, spun around in a full circle, then plunged his sword through Logan's back as Logan tried to stop himself from falling. Blood gushed from the wound and Logan hit the ground with a loud thud. The Samurai withdrew the sword and kicked Logan over onto his back.   
  
Wolverine growled savagely as his wounded back made contact with the ground. He made an enormous effort to stand but the Samurai sent a solid front kick square into his chest and Logan hit the ground again. Then, with pure satisfaction and utter enjoyment Keniuchio thrust his sword straight into Logan's heart. Logan's eyes opened wide in shock and then closed, as all life seemed to leave his body. Withdrawing his sword, Keniuchio stepped on Logan's lifeless body with one booted foot and gave Logan's neck a blow that would have beheaded any ordinary man.   
  
"What is this? He bleeds but I can not sever his head!" Keniuchio murmured to himself wondering if Logan had some type of magic that he had never heard about before.   
  
Without hesitating the Samurai again tried to cut Logan's head off only to meet with the same results. Frustrated but also satisfied that his enemy was dead Keniuchio grabbed a handful of Logan's hair and wiped the blade clean with it. He then sheathed his sword and walked out of the woods.   
  
The thrill of victory would have to wait. The Samurai wanted Logan's head but that was proving difficult to manage. He stood in the falling rain and looked around wondering if he dared risk returning to the school. He wanted Logan out of the way completely and if he couldn't have his head he would bury him so deep that even with whatever magic or new technology Logan was using he wouldn't be able to escape. All he needed to do this was a shovel.   
  
He fingered his ring sliding it along his gloved finger and wondered if he dare use it to send Logan back to his motel room. As he pondered his next move it was then that Ororo spotted him. Flying high above the grounds she saw a huge man dressed in silver armor pacing purposefully to and fro in the clearing. She turned in midair and dropped down before him, her robe snapping behind her in the rain and wind.   
  
"You live! How is this possible? More magic . . .? What manner of people are you?" Keniuchio asked with alarm as he stared at the exposed bandage around Ororo's chest.   
  
Ororo recognized Keniuchio's voice. She took in the armor and sword that he wore sizing him up as she did so.   
  
"So you're the Silver Samurai," she stated without expecting a reply.   
  
"Where is Mariko?" Keniuchio asked for if Ororo was alive might Mariko also be alive?   
  
"I don't know," Ororo said in all honestly. She paused to catch her breath.   
  
The Samurai pulled his sword free from its scabbard and started towards Ororo. With a short harsh laugh Ororo lifted herself up into the air safely out of reach.   
  
"Where's Logan?" she demanded.   
  
Keniuchio bowed without replying then moved to touch his ring preparing to teleport. Ororo wasn't aware of the ring's power but she sent Keniuchio tumbling backwards with a forceful blast of air. She stifled a groan and crossed both arms over her chest and her stomach to still the increasing pain.   
  
For a split second Keniuchio was panic-stricken. He'd actually removed his ring when he'd been considering whether or not to send Logan back to his motel room and now the ring was gone! He looked around searching the grass with wild eyes.   
  
"Tell me where Logan is!" Ororo hissed; her eyes no longer blue and weary but white burning orbs of energy.   
  
"Your friend is dead and I am the one who killed him!" Keniuchio shouted triumphantly as he recovered his senses, and raised his sword to the sky in a sign of victory.   
  
"If . . . he's dead . . . you're going to share his fate!" Ororo gasped. "Tell me . . . where is Logan!"   
  
Only an inhuman howl answered her. Logan was entering the clearing running so low and at such a fast clip he was nearly unrecognizable. Half clothed and growling incessantly he was closing the distance quickly. Keniuchio turned to face his enemy holding his sword in front of him with both hands.   
  
"Logan no!" Ororo cried out.   
  
Logan looked as if he were going to kill Keniuchio or die trying. He snarled in frustration as Ororo came down to the ground and sent a powerful wind between the two men. Logan kept fighting against the wind trying to reach the Samurai who also fought to get to Logan. It was then that Ororo realized Logan had lost himself to a berserker rage.   
  
She knew she had to stop him – stop them both from killing each other. She took several deep breaths or at least as deep as she could manage and slowly increased the strength of the wind until it knocked both of the men flat onto their backs. It took a tremendous effort to keep the intensity of the wind going while she fought with her pain.  
  
Unfortunately her efforts did little to deter them. They continued trying to fight against her assault desiring nothing else but to annihilate each other. Ororo knew there was only one thing she could do to end this. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength then, gritting her teeth together, she summoned a bolt of lightning that crashed into the Samurai.   
  
The scream that rent the air was full of shock and agony. It sent shivers down Ororo's spine as the memory of Shiro's fate overcame her. She would never forget either of their cries of anguish no matter how prepared she was to deal with her decision this time. She had tried to talk to Keniuchio, she had even warned him but he had refused to listen. She had no other choice but to put him out of commission.   
  
It was impossible for her to stand by and let Logan be hurt – not in his current condition. It had come down to either Logan or Keniuchio. She loved Logan and so she chose to save him. It wasn't an easy decision but it was made and now she would live with it. Either Keniuchio was dead or severely hurt but at this point she had no time to contend with him. Her only thought was to help Logan though she had no idea how at this point.   
  
The sight of Logan now on his knees still trying to crawl towards Keniuchio's unmoving body, made her realize that once again there was only one choice she could make. She remembered a challenge that she'd made to Logan when he had come back right before their trip to Japan. She knew now was the time to show this man what she was made of and too, show him what he was made of.   
  
"Logan . . . come . . . ride the wild winds with me!" Ororo challenged him.   
  
She held her hand out to Logan as she moved towards him slowly and very carefully. Logan watched her every move. He looked almost like a dog that had been beaten too often and now trusted no one. Ignoring this Ororo took to the sky pulling him up with her in a wind that was so wild and so strong that it was fast becoming a tornado.   
  
It was no easy task to ignore the ache that her chest and stomach caused her and control the raging storm that she summoned but Ororo managed it. They twirled up into the air together, the wind battering them unmercifully and finally when Ororo felt she couldn't stand the strain on her body anymore she threw back her head and screamed.   
  
The pain that she felt was unbearable but she refused to succumb to her physical limitations. She would rather die than leave Logan lost to his feral nature. Logan made small guttural noises of confusion but he was no more himself than he had been a moment ago. He may have quieted to some extent but his claws were still thrust out ready to attack at any moment.   
  
This pained Ororo more than the effort it took to ignore her injuries and conjure the storm. Her heart was breaking every time she looked at the wild man before her but it also strengthened her need to bring him back. And she would bring him back despite her pain and in spite of Logan himself. She directed all of her concentration onto Logan now rather than herself or the tempest that held them within its grip.   
  
A high-pitched whine left Logan's throat as if he were trying to communicate. She took that as a good sign and increased the wind, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. The wind blew their hair about so sharply that each strand felt like small whips slashing at their faces. Still higher she took them, neither paying any attention to anything now but each other.   
  
"Ride the Wild Winds with me! Show me what you're made of!" she shouted over the loud rushing winds, her voice now strong and vibrant.  
  
The wind and rain pounded him so furiously, and roared so volubly all around him that it was as if his own rage had been turned against him. Gradually the unintelligible noises he was making subsided as he looked with awe at first Ororo and then around him. His mouth fell open as if he were going to speak but his mind hadn't quite reached that point yet and nothing came out. He stared opened mouthed at nothing but space beneath his feet and nothing but empty darkness all around him. Finally he gazed at this goddess before him who was so obviously causing all this and his claws sunk back into his hands.  
  
Ororo breathed easier now and let the wind draw him closer to her. He looked at her uncertainly and for the first time he noticeably and curiously sniffed at the air between them. Ororo let her wet robe fall off her shoulders. It was the most natural thing for her to do for it was what she always did when she rode her wild winds. She felt rejuvenated and free and she wanted Logan to share this experience with her. She watched the robe whip off into the sky as she took them even higher and further from the school and then her deep laughter filled the air.  
  
Logan looked at her as she laughed in the face of this tempest as if defying him, her pain, and the elements, and something within him was roused and he began to recognize her. Whether it was her laughter or something else she didn't know but seeing the change in his expression filled her heart with joy and she slowly reached out to touch him.   
  
Logan jerked away from her and tried to back away from her. There was no where for him to go and panic engulfed him but it was only for a moment. Without fear Ororo placed her hand on his arm as gently as she could. He looked down at the sudden touch feeling her warmth spread through his cold flesh. He saw her brown hand and instinctively wanted to cover it with his own hand. He struggled with his emotions as lucid thought came back to him.   
  
When he didn't pull away Ororo smiled and maneuvered around him all the while keeping her hand on his arm. She then laid both hands on his bare back. He felt peculiarly warm and safe with her hands on his body. Despite the fact that they were miles above the ground he began to visibly relax. He breathed in deeply letting Ororo's odor fill his nostrils. The freshness and sweetness of her scent was beginning to soothe him. Even though the foul smell of blood still confused him something about her smell was hauntingly familiar.  
  
He felt her lips brush the back of his neck and his eyes closed as peace settled over him. Next her lips brushed against the top of his shoulder and her hands traced the length of his arms, her touch as light as a feather causing goose bumps to form on his sensitive skin. She pushed her body up against him and he welcomed the contact. He could feel hot tears fall onto his skin and he could almost feel her suffering as if it were something solid and touchable. He could smell her anguish too – it was as familiar as his own.   
  
Her arms snaked around his waist and without thinking he leaned back into her wanting to feel every part of her against his body. Ororo complied and rested her head against his back. She slowly let her hands wander over his taunt stomach and skillfully undid his belt and pants. His eyes opened wide when she let him go. He wanted to pull her back to him but she dived downward taking his pants with her and let them fly away into the dark horizon.   
  
Incredibly, Ororo was more powerful now than she had ever been before. She rose up to face Logan, her hands reaching for him. He made no move to ward her off and she chuckled and took hold of his briefs sending them the way of his pants.   
  
  
An inhuman wail left his lips as if he were battling unseen demons. The twister like winds threatened to pull him apart and he covered himself with both hands. It wasn't modesty but terror of being ripped apart by the vicious wind. He had to fight back the anger that was still so near the surface as the cold thrashing winds assaulted him.   
  
Neither Logan nor Ororo would have thought it possible but the winds grew even stronger beating them unmercifully. Ororo saw his struggle and she pressed herself close against his naked body. His alarm died when her soft warm body was molded into his. He felt her hot breath on his chest, felt her arms embracing him, and her legs entwining through his.   
  
The sudden warmth that her body radiated into his body was searing and calming. Her unique smell with the cleansing wind and rain, even mixed with the blood from her wounds, made him feel safe and protected. And then he laughed. He laughed at the thought of him ever needing to feel protected and yet that's just what Ororo made him feel – protected from his own madness.   
  
"Ro." His voice was harsh and deep but there was more than recognition in it.   
  
"Y-you're . . . back," Ororo murmured, her strength ebbing so suddenly she could barely muster the strength to speak.   
  
Then the rumbling winds calmed though he could still see the gale blowing wildly around them and he knew they were in the very heart of the storm. He wondered at the power and the pure majesty of this woman.   
  
"You're alive," he whispered and pulled back to look at her.   
  
He saw she was covered in blood and he felt his stomach lurch. When he looked down he saw he was also covered in blood. Had he lost his mind and gone mad he wondered? The last thing he remembered was seeing Ororo lying dead beside Mariko who had looked as if she was breathing her last. Or had the Samurai truly killed him and he'd died and this was heaven? But the sight and smell of her blood told him otherwise.   
  
Suddenly without warning the furious din that surrounded them died completely and he felt the winds releasing them and they began to plummet fast toward the ground. He pulled Ororo to him, one hand around her waist and resting the other gently on the back of her head.   
  
"Ro?"   
  
"L-lo . . . Logan . . ." She couldn't muster the strength to talk but clung to him.   
  
"Ororo, are you going to be okay?" he asked.   
  
"N-no!"   
  
His hold on her tightened as they tumbled through the night sky. He felt no fear as he breathed in the sweet fragrance of all that made up Ororo. He felt himself regaining a part of himself that he'd thought was lost and in that moment he felt whole for the first time that he could remember.  
  
"You have to be okay!"   
  
"I . . . I . . ." Ororo faltered, unable to say anything else and then her eyes, now shockingly blue, closed and her body went limp in his arms.   
  
"Ororo! No! Don't let go! Fight! I'm not going to lose you again!" Logan shouted.   
  
He heard her moan and felt her arms tug at him feebly but her eyes remained closed. Cold hard fear gripped his heart then. He couldn't lose her now! In desperation he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her. He kissed her more tenderly than anyone could have ever imagined – softly at first and slow then deeply, almost desperately.   
  
After a moment he felt her lips move against his responding greedily and their descent stopped altogether as air buffeted them from under them. When he looked at her she was smiling and her eyes were blazing white, crackling with energy once more. She took control of the wind with the last of her strength.  
  
It wasn't a gentle landing but Logan grabbed her as they fell twisting over so that he took the blunt of the fall. He hugged her to him. He felt like laughing. Despite the enormity of their situation he had never felt better.   
  
"Wild Winds, huh? You weren't kidding were you?" he teased her. "Darlin', I don't know what I woulda done if you hadn't made it," he murmured into her windblown hair. "Guess you really did get to me, huh?"   
  
Ororo didn't answer. Very gently Logan lifted her off him and placed her on the ground. She had bled through her bandage so badly that there was no longer any indication that the bandage had ever been white. He looked down at his own nakedness and wondered how he was going to get them out of this mess.   
  
But Logan was a man who never gave up. He had come back from his feral state because of Ororo and he would walk one hundred miles or more if necessary to get help for the woman he loved. He looked up at the night sky taking note of the position of the stars and then he took Ororo into his arms as carefully as he could and he started walking. 


	25. The Consequences of Love

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin **

**A/N** –  Happy Valentines all!  I apologize for the lateness of this chapter although I have a genuine excuse!  This chapter was too long so I broke it down into two chapters but lost part of it after that.  I have never done that before but fortunately I was able to remember a lot of what I lost.  There's a good side to this – I do have the epilogue finished.  All I need to do now is tweak it and proof it which is time consuming but I think I'll have it up by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. I'm going to work on it tomorrow.

Thank you all for being so patient and putting up with me.  **Blackpanther2288**, you really know how to compliment someone.  No, I'm not a professional writer but I've always enjoyed writing. **Chris-warren876**, in a hurry?  I don't know if this chapter will help but the next chapter's only a few days away. **Digital Tempest**, thank you and I'll be looking for your updates.  **Isis Aurora** **Tomoe**, thank you; **lilWolvie**, thanks.  **Redhead2**, you're welcome!   **Starlight Lover**, thanks for reading again – just one more chapter.  **TigerStorm**, thanks.  **TheWolf**, yeah, they're both back so I can torture them; and **Verena**** Gruen** please don't haunt me or hate me for that! And last but not least, **wOLF8**, the Silver Samurai's fate is no longer in my hands – but you'll get a tiny glimpse in the next chapter I think;D.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter Twenty-five – The Consequences of Love **

"I found them," the Professor said when he wheeled out of the large domed room that housed Cerebro. 

 "Ororo or Logan?" Scott asked.

"Ororo."

"Good, the Blackbird's ready just tell me where she is and I'll go get her!" 

"Scott, it's not going to be that easy."

"Why not?  What do you mean?"

"You have to know that things do not look good right now.  I . . ." the Professor paused as he wondered how best to explain what he'd detected.  "You must understand that it's difficult under the best of circumstances for me to read Logan's mind – what little I was able to pick up from him before he disappeared was something I've never encountered before and then I lost all contact with him."

"Wait – is he – did Ororo find him?  Did he . . . ?" Scott faltered as he imagined the worse.  

 "Oh no!  Please no!" Jean gasped at Scott's implication.

"Please!  Scott, Jean calm down.  I'm not entirely sure what's happened – Ororo's almost as difficult to read as Logan is but her strength of will is enormous.  I believe she's with Logan but she's either unconscious or blocking my attempts to contact her.  I sensed a great deal of energy while I searched and only when it faded was I able to locate her but where she is now I'm not at all certain.  

"The energy signature that I found was definitely Ororo's but at a level I've never seen from her before.  The amount of energy she must have been putting out was astonishing to say the least.  I was able to track her until her power began to fade briefly and I thought I'd lost her but her power burst out again at her usual strength only to die completely shortly after."  Charles paused obviously weary and then continued – "I can only presume that her energy is totally spent at this time."

Scott shook his head and said mournfully, "He's killed her."

"Scott, we can't jump to conclusions," the Professor said.  "Ororo is a strong woman.  We all know this.  If she did find Logan I'm positive that Logan would do nothing to harm her.  Let's just get out there and find them."

"Yes sir."

"But where is she?" Jean asked.

"I believe she's in a remote area north of the school.  She's was moving with so much speed and with so much electrical interference that I couldn't pinpoint her exact location but from what I did pick up I think we should be able to find her."

"Can't we track her using our Doppler system then?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Scott, that's a wonderful idea!  Since she left the weather's been back to normal here so it stands to reason that where ever she is now the storm would have gotten worse!"

"That is a possibility," Charles agreed.

"I'll get Hank on that immediately.  He can work on the Blackbird.  Jean you'll need to relieve him in the infirmary, and Professor, the healer's with Yukio now but I think he could be put to better use if he came with me."

"Agreed," Charles admitted then asked – "How is Yukio, Jean?"

"There's nothing more we can do for her," Jean said quietly as she studied the Professor's pensive face.  

"I see," the Professor said with a sigh. "And Kurt?  How is he?"  

It took Jean a moment before she could bring herself to answer.  "Not good."

There was nothing Charles could say.  Guilt weighed heavily on his soul.  Jean laid a hand on his shoulder while she and Scott shared a look of concern.  Charles patted her hand and forced himself to smile.

"Will you check on Kitty for me, Jean?  I'd like to know that she's all right after witnessing so much tragedy and . . . death.  So much has happened.  Sometimes I think we ask too much of her and forget how old she is."

"I've already talked to her, Professor and she was doing fine but I'll check in on her again.  She's probably with Peter or Jubilee."

"Thank you, Jean.  I'll send Hank and the healer to the Blackbird to meet you, Scott and I'll keep trying to locate Logan and Ororo – if you'll excuse me." Charles turned his chair around and made his way back into the Cerebro chamber.

"I'm worried about him," Jean confessed when the security doors shut behind the Professor.

"He'll be all right," Scott said with confidence and patted Jean on the arm.

Jean shook her head.  Sometimes men just didn't understand emotions she thought but she refrained from speaking her mind.

"Look, the Professor did what he had to.  If that had been you out there and he'd tried to keep me from going to you – well he would've had no choice but to do the same thing – let me go.  That's just the way it is," Scott finished quietly.

"Oh, Scott!" Jean wrapped her arms around him and hugged him warmly.

"Okay, that's enough," Scott said after a few seconds as he pulled away from her.  "We're wasting time, it's getting dark out there, we've got to find Ororo and Logan ASAP, remember?"

The look of guilt on Jean's face softened Scott's heart and he bent down and pecked her on her forehead and said, "I love you, sweetheart but we've got to get moving."

Jean nodded and she and Scott hurried off to do what they could to save their friends. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The dilapidated barn was the nearest shelter that Logan could find.  It wasn't much and it looked as if it had been abandoned years ago but he hoped he would be able to find something to cover Ororo with at least and maybe something to treat her wound with.  He laid her on a meager pile of straw and started to scout around the place.

After going up into the loft he found an old dirty tarp but nothing else that would help.  He hated the idea of covering her bloodied body with something so filthy.  It just wasn't right to him but, regrettably, he had no other choice.  Using his claws he cut two strips from the soiled material and fashioned a simple loincloth for himself then he stared at the remaining cloth and wondered how he was going to fashion a dress for her.

Had this occurred under different circumstances he might have laughed but now all he was concerned about was seeing that Ororo survived and nothing else mattered to him.  Finally he opted to use the tarp as a blanket.  He covered her with it tenderly, tucking the material around her body snuggly like a father tucking in his beloved child.  Standing back he nodded his approval to himself but it was only a momentary feeling of accomplishment.  Looking down at Ororo covered with the unclean cloth, lying on a pile of straw on the cold hard ground, made him feel physically ill.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his wild locks.  This wasn't going to work.  There was nothing there that could help her and covering her was probably useless even if she was in shock.  It was easy to see she had a fever and he knew she needed to be kept cool to keep the fever down.  Everything was a conflict now.  Cover her or uncover her?  Covering her was the only thing he could do that made him feel as if he were helping her in some way.  

Never the less it was a useless gesture that only served to make him feel better.  With Ororo being impervious to the deep cold that had settled in as night set in he didn't know how a fever would fare under those circumstances.  Would her body adapt or would it hinder the fever?  And how to handle the shock?  More than anything he wished he had some of Hank's superior knowledge in science and healing.  

As blood began to seep through the tarp that covered Ororo's chest Logan suddenly felt void of all hope, something he had never experienced before.  True desperation set in and he felt like ripping the tarp off and shredding it into a million pieces.  Instead he knelt beside Ororo and cradled her in his arms hugging her to him all the while wishing he could give her every last drop of his healing factor even if it meant that he would never be able to heal himself again.

"L-Logan?"

"Ro!  You're okay!"

Her eyes were bright with fever, her face ashen and worn, but she managed to smile weakly.  Ororo's indomitable spirit amazed him but it almost broke his heart.  He knew, and he felt that she also knew, she wasn't going to make it and yet she still smiled as if all was right in the world.

"I think your wild ride was an understatement, darlin'," he said as lightly as he could though his voice was thick with emotion.

She started to laugh but a ragged cough came out instead and he pressed her closer to him as he patted her back hoping to alleviate her discomfort to some degree.

"I don't want to lose you, Ororo," he whispered.

"Hah!  I'm made of sterner stuff," she said though her voice was very frail.

"You gave me a real run for my money."

"I told you – the time would come . . . when we would ride . . . the wild winds . . . together," she said, her voice getting weaker with each word but her smile never leaving her face.

Logan swallowed hard.  "I coulda killed you," he said, his voice gruff and full of guilt. 

"No.  Never."

A thick lump formed in his throat and he didn't trust himself to speak.  Through the long comfortable silence that followed he held her tight all the while listening to her shallow breathing and planning his next move.  Finally he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You need to rest, darlin' but we've gotta get outta here as soon as possible.  You need a doctor.  We gotta get you home." 

"I am home," Ororo whispered, her eyes large and brimming with unshed tears that she tried to wipe away.

Logan's hand covered hers quickly squeezing it almost too roughly.  Then he reached out and touched her tired face lovingly.  His eyes never left her face, devouring her as if he wanted to remember every inch of her always.

"I never thought . . ." his voice faltered but he made himself go on needing to make her understand – "You . . . you make me better – make me complete, Ro.  I've never loved anyone like this before."

"Nor I," Ororo said with all the love that she felt for him displayed plainly on her face.

Logan looked at her through eyes that were uncharacteristically moist but he smiled and whispered with deep feeling, "I love you, darlin'."

A soft sigh answered him and Ororo's eyes closed slowly.  Logan stifled a groan of despair.  He wondered how he could have been stupid enough to have gotten them into the mess they were in and he cursed himself a thousand times over.  He could make no excuses.  He knew Ororo's death would be his fault and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to come back from that.

It didn't take an expert to see that the huge loss of blood after exerting all of her energy combined with the serious state of her injuries was simply too much for Ororo to handle.  Logan had every reason to believe that she wasn't going to last the night. He had carried her further than he should have and he blamed himself for that but he also felt he'd had no other choice. He couldn't have just left her out in the open naked and helpless and he couldn't have kept carrying her through the desolate countryside searching for a town – for help.   
  
Now he was faced with only one choice – to leave her and seek out help immediately. It was the only solution no matter how much he hated the thought of deserting her. Only, he asked himself, what if she died while he was gone? What if he never got to see her alive again never to see her clear blue eyes and her beautiful smile again?   
  
If she died it would be his fault. No one could deny that for if it hadn't been for him there never would have been a Mariko or a Keniuchio and Ororo wouldn't have been put in harms way. He should have known better and stayed away from Ororo.  He should have just stuck to causally flirting with women he was attracted to but whom he wanted nothing else from. He'd never allowed himself anything more than that before not even with Jean. Flirt, mess around, and move on. No ties.  No weaknesses.  Jean had been no more than that to him.  She was unattached, not available – Scott's.  

It had been easier then to feel nothing but lust that could soon be sated or ignored.  Love had never even been an option. He'd always known that he couldn't afford to love anyone. But the truth was that he'd never met anyone who'd even come close to touching that part of him, that could set that spark ablaze. Not till he'd met Ororo. But even then he shouldn't have let himself love her. Ororo was too good for him. She deserved more than what he could offer her. She deserved a man who knew who he was, where he'd been and where he was going. And she definitely deserved a man who didn't have a secret hidden life of maybe hundreds of years with a wife or even wives that he couldn't remember.   
  
Ororo needed a man who could control himself and would never lose himself to a crazed berserker fury. If he had only been able to control himself when he'd seen Keniuchio touch her lifeless body Ororo wouldn't be in this predicament now. But he hadn't been able to stop the bloodlust and the deep rush into feral madness. Somehow Ororo had slipped past his defenses.  She had become more important to him than he'd realized. 

  
He'd known that he cared for her and even knew that he loved her but when he'd thought Ororo was dead the extent of his love had been clearly revealed to him. The depth of his love had been nothing short of overwhelming.  She was everything he was not – pure and fresh and good. She was more than a part of him.  With her he felt whole and complete for the first time since his faulty memory could remember. Without her – believing her dead – he'd felt nothing but desolation overcome him. He'd felt that he would never know peace or happiness again without Ororo and that loss was more horrific than anything he'd ever encountered.   
  
His feelings were more than physical and more than mental. It was something so profound he could barely comprehend it. But he did know that without Ororo he would be less of a man. Without Ororo he wouldn't be whole or sane again. Without Ororo he would be lost just as he'd been before he'd loved her.  He'd be nothing – a man with no past, a man with no future, a man with few ties, and a man who didn't care if he lived or died.   
  
When he had thought Ororo was dead, had heard Keniuchio defile her with careless words, and saw him touch her so carelessly Logan had given into the deep despair and guilt that he'd felt and welcomed the darkness that was always beckoning him but that he had denied for so long. There had been no other recourse for him. Ororo had suffered because of him. She would never have come for him, never have ridden her wild winds in her weakened condition, never have been put in that situation if not for him. She'd be back at the school safe and sound if not for him and no one could make him believe otherwise.  
  
Now she would never be safe or sound. Because of him she was at the end of her life. Because of him she would die. Now, where and how she died all relied upon him. He had to decide quickly. Leave her to find help or stay with her and hold her until the end? He couldn't bring himself to go but neither could he just give up and wait for her to breathe her last.  If she died there would be nothing left for him in this world.  
  
Ororo believed in the sanctity of life and for that belief she had kept him from killing a man whom he felt deserved to die. How could one who was so good and full of love like Ororo die when others less worthy lived on?  How could he help her? How could he save her? And if he couldn't save her how could he go on? How could he live without this woman who had touched him like no other? There would be no promise of joy and peace or anything good in his wretched life if she died.   
  
As he accepted these truths that tortured his thoughts repeatedly he felt himself succumbing to the anguish within his being, but he knew if he did succumb he would be giving up – something he had never done before and something he would never allow Ororo to do.  Then and there he vowed to himself that she was not going to die. He wouldn't let her. He would rather die himself.  With deadly resolve, and renewed vigor, he lifted Ororo, tarp and all, into his arms, and he began to walk. And as he walked he began to talk, his words clear and loud ringing in the cold night air.   
  
"I never knew anyone like you before, Ro. No one ever just accepted me with no questions asked."   
  
There was no response but he hadn't expected one and so he continued.   
  
"I mean women like Jean liked me but they never wanted to know me. No one ever knew the real me – the animal inside me that's always tryin' to get out. An' if I ever let 'em see even a little bit of the real me they'd make their excuses an' leave.   
  
"You were never like that. You didn't let it bother you 'cause you said we were alike. I never believed you – thought you were crazy really but you were right. We're two of a kind. Hardheaded, free spirits and wild like no one could understand. Well maybe that crazy Yukio but no one else.   
  
"I wonder if Yukio's okay? If she dies it'll be my fault too. Mariko and Yukio. Don't even remember 'em an' they're dead or dying . . . just like you . . . because of me.  I'm killing you because I can't let you go," his voice died and he took a deep ragged breath. 

"I should have left you – ran for help somewhere – shouldn't have moved you – made you bleed even more!"   
  
Something in Ororo's lifeless body responded to his words yet he saw neither an eyelid flutter nor the slightest rise of her chest. But for the briefest of moments he felt her. It was uncanny but he felt her as if she were inside of him somehow.  He felt Ororo as if she were connected to him in his awareness; in his mind and body as if she was truly a part of him and for that brief moment he knew without a doubt that she was losing her fight. If he had to describe it he would've said it felt like a small sigh within his body – no – within his soul but so quiet, so soft that only something deeper, more aware within him, could detect it. And he would've been right for it was her soul reaching out to him on a level that even he with his keen senses had never been privy to before.   
  
"Don't let go, Ro!" he demanded.  "You're made of sterner stuff – remember? You're the Wind-rider! You're Storm! You're a fighter just like me!"   
  
No answer left her lips.  She lay in his arms still inert. To look upon her one would have thought she was sleeping peacefully dreaming sweet dreams waiting to wake with the sun. But her body was now cold instead of hot with fever, her heartbeat slowing down too quickly. Death hung over her ready to take her.   
  
Logan dropped to his knees and laid her down as gently as he could. He tucked the bloodied tarp around her and leaned over her almost rocking on his knees. He put his hand to her neck then to her wrist. There was no pulse. He rested his head on her chest and heard no heartbeat. He put his lips to hers, felt the coolness, and instead of giving up or surrendering himself to a berserker rage he began to breathe for her.   
  
Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! No other thought touched his mind now as he gave her his own life's breath as he tried to resuscitate her.  Breathing, breathing, then pushing down on her chest, one hand over the other.    
  
"Breathe for me darlin'!" he shouted in despair.   
  
Minutes passed as he continued his attempt to revive her. He knew he was failing but he couldn't stop. Every fiber within him knew she wouldn't come back this time but the fighter within him refused to give up and in one final act of desperation he opened his mind and pleaded for help.   
  
"Professor Xavier! If you can hear me Ororo's dying – she needs your help! Professor, I need your help!"   
  
It was deathly quiet then and Logan closed his eyes and did something that he couldn't ever remember doing before.  He said a prayer.   He asked for forgiveness and mercy and he offered up his life for Ororo's.  It was only a few seconds but it seemed more like hours to Logan and then he heard the Professor's voice loud and clear in his head speaking to him as if he were standing right there in the dark beside him.   
  
"Logan, I just picked up your location. Scott's in the Blackbird now. Hank and the healer will be with him. Is – is Ororo . . .?"   
  
"Tell them to get here as fast as they can!" Logan whispered.   
  
"We're doing everything within our power to get to you!"   
  
"Please . . . don't let her die! Professor, don't let her die because of me."   
  
"Not you Logan . . . it's not your fault. It's mine. Please forgive me."   
  
Their contact was broken then. The Professor felt nearly as awful as Logan did.  Charles believed that he alone was to be blamed – that if he hadn't let Ororo go she wouldn't be dying now. If she died he would forever blame himself. He had known the risk, played with fire, and now he would have to suffer the consequences. 

  
  



	26. Departure Yet Again

**My Heart My Home - by Darlin**   
  
**A/N** – Thank you all for reading and reviewing once again.  You reviewers are the best so a final thanks to:  **Anonymous** (?), **blackpanter2288,** **Dark Angel 4523,** **lilWolvie**, **Starlight Lover**, **TigerStorm**, **Verena**, **wOLF8,** **Xcoolcomic**, and **xmenloganfan**.  A big thanks once again to **Skyz** who did her kinda sorta beta for me and helped me see where I could improve on this chapter.  

Let me say that all the reviews have brought a little happiness into my life.  You've all made me feel really, incredibly good.  It's a reward in and of itself after the long time consuming process of devising a story, writing it, revising, and proofing it to finally getting it posted. You guys are the absolute best!       

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
**Chapter Twenty-Six – Departure Yet Again**  
  
Winter is a natural time for nature to wane and die though we seldom think of this. With the cold and snow and ice comes death and with death, though many also seldom think of this, comes renewal and things that were once dead live again. Leaves fade and trees stand bare to the cold harsh world only to re-blossom like regal queens in full splendor bursting with life and vivid colors. If people could be reborn like a leaf or a flower how many of us would rejoice and how many of us would despair?   
  
For the quiet little town of Westchester winter had come and gone and now spring was in full bloom. The air was full of hope, the breeze crisp and light. It was a time for flying kites and taking long walks along winding paths. It was a time to shake off the long dreary months of winter and live again. This was an easy thing to say but in reality it was really a momentous task but time, they say, heals all things and so Logan had decided to allow time to work its magic. He was going away again. 

Slinging a pair of old leather motorcycle saddlebags over his shoulder he walked out to the garage without looking back. There were too many memories. He could still see Ororo lying bloodied and dying in his arms. If there was ever a memory that he wished could be wiped from his mind that was it. Things hadn't been easy for him after that night. He'd had no choice but to go back to the mansion and face everyone. It didn't matter that no one blamed him. He blamed himself.   
  
No one had been able to convince him otherwise. Not even Charles could ease his guilt. No one could make him see that it was love only that had caused Ororo to go to the extremes that she had gone too. The only thing that had helped him to some degree was that he'd never found the Samurai's body. He figured that Keniuchio had managed to teleport to safety somehow. It made him feel better to know that Ororo, who'd never believed in killing, hadn't killed the Samurai. If she had taken the Samurai's life he would have blamed himself for that too.   
  
That was one reason he'd decided to leave. He didn't know where the Samurai was or whether or not if he'd be coming back. The school would just be another target on another crazy villain's agenda. He could come back at any time seeking vengeance.  The Professor and his contacts were keeping close tabs on all overseas activity but Logan had little faith in that after all. Charles' Japanese informants hadn't even known the Silver Samurai's true identify.   

And then there was the mysterious disappearance of Shiro.  No one had seen Shiro since that tragic day. At first Logan had figured that Shiro must've figured Mariko was crazier than he'd guessed or known and maybe that realization had knocked some good old common sense into the boy.  Whatever it was Shiro had left lickety split. 

Logan doubted that Keniuchio would get a sudden epiphany and come to his senses.  He hated not knowing though. Shiro was of no importance to him but Keniuchio was a threat that Logan hadn't been able to stop.  He could only trust his instincts and guess that the Samurai had no interest in anyone at the school besides himself.  Never the less, it irked him beyond tolerance. Not knowing.  It was like an itch that had to be scratched only you couldn't reach it – not unless you were equipped with a pair of twelve-inch long adamantium claws and wanted to risk cutting yourself open in the attempt.   
  
Not that he hadn't thought of doing that, he almost wished he _had_ cut himself – cut his heart out and ripped it from his body then thrown it as far as he could so his body would never be able to revive again. That's how much he hated himself for everything that had happened. Mariko was dead and Hank had told him that she had been two months pregnant. That had been another hard blow – the wife he didn't even know he had pregnant with someone else's kid and trying to get back with him.   
  
It explained some of his questions though. Mariko or at least her clan valued honor more than anything. She couldn't have told them she was carrying an illegitimate child especially when they or she knew Logan was still alive. He figured she planned on passing the kid off as his and then probably having him killed though he didn't know how she could've managed that with his healing factor.   
  
Still, Hank had reasoned that she'd known enough about him to triple the dosage of the sedative she'd given him. Logan had reluctantly agreed that she must have known something about his regenerative capabilities but it only made him wonder all the more about what she'd been planning. If she had known then killing him really wouldn't have been an option for her. Had she really wanted him to rule by her side then? Thinking about it was just too confusing. He would never know now.  
  
He sighed as he straddled his motorcycle. He'd finally finished converting an old Harley Davidson Shovelhead of his so it now had the reliability of a Harley Davidson Evolution. With his heavy weight he figured the engine could stand the break and he'd made a Shovel that would last. It had taken a few months to round up the parts and do the work in between teaching gym classes but it was time well spent. It had kept him busy, kept his mind occupied. Now as he felt the bike beneath him he hoped it would help keep someone else's mind occupied.   
  
"So, you're determined to leave us?" the Professor asked when Logan eased the bike out of the garage.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"You'll be greatly missed."   
  
Logan shrugged. His face was blank, almost cold. There was no sign that he would miss anyone there. He neither paused nor looked up. He simply got off his bike and pulled the saddle bags from his shoulder and began securing them to the bike.   
  
"Were you planning on leaving without saying good bye again?" a familiar voice piped up.  
  
A look of irritation flashed over Logan's face for a split second as Jean came running up.   
  
"Do I get a goodbye hug?" she asked mischievously.   
  
"No."   
  
"I will never understand you," Jean muttered under her breath.   
  
It wasn't long before they were joined by Scott, Hank, and Kurt.  They watched Logan's every move in silence. At the sudden sound of bubbling laughter everyone but Logan turned to see Jubilee smacking Bobby on the head then running off as fast as she could.  Bobby gave quick pursuit passing up Rogue, Kitty, and Peter in the process.  Jubilee slid to a stop just before she reached the adults and flashed her sweetest smile while she waited for the others to catch up.  Logan didn't bother to see what the commotion was. His mind was on just one thing – leaving.   
  
It was only when Rogue tugged at Logan's sleeve that he finally looked up. Her hesitant smile got to him.  She looked almost as young as she'd been when he'd first met her.  He thought about how much she'd grown up since then. She wasn't really a girl now, more a young woman. She'd broken up with Bobby which suited Logan just fine but now she was interested in a new guy at the school. Unfortunately the new guy was a teacher, an old friend of Ororo's who'd come to help out and had taken her place.   
  
His name was Remy Le Beau, a Cajun from Louisiana who's only mutant skill, or so it seemed to Logan, was to flirt unmercifully. Logan was sure if he stayed he would have to kill the Cajun. It was another reason to leave. He didn't particularly care for the Cajun even if the man's 'fantastic' thieving skills had helped Scott finally update the security system. 

Thinking about the security system just made Logan angry.  He felt Scott should've had Ororo run the tests right after they'd installed it and he didn't care what anyone said about the Cajun being good – he knew Ororo was the best at what she did and no one else, in his book, could compare.  He resented Scott for not being more attentive when they'd put in the alien security system that the Professor's lady love, Lilandra had given them.  Maybe if Scott had been on the ball like he expected everyone else to be then they could've figured out what Keniuchio had been up to before he'd caused any problems.

He knew he shouldn't blame Scott but sometimes he couldn't help it.  'Maybe' and 'what ifs' could keep him from feeling the bulk of the pain he felt when ever he thought about losing Ororo not once but twice that day.  He'd conveniently forget that a teleporter could get past most security systems but when he did think about that it would only make him wonder why Scott hadn't realized that too.  And why hadn't Scott ordered Kurt to test it out 'ASAP' as their fearless leader was so apt to say?  

He didn't want to go there now.  Maybe and what if didn't count for a whole lot in the end.  It didn't change things.  It didn't take the blame from him no matter how much he wanted it to.  And as much as he'd once liked to throw all the blame Scott's way just for the fun of it, oddly he was almost glad that he couldn't this time.  Things had changed since that day.  He'd changed.  It was for the better he hoped but he couldn't tell just yet.   

Only time would tell – time that he was going to cherish for a change.  Time he meant to spend living in the present instead of the past.  He didn't know when he'd be back but he knew he wouldn't miss the X-Men overly much, especially Le Beau though he would miss Rogue.  With this thought he finally stood up, turned his head slowly from side to side as if working out the kinks then took Rogue into his arms and held her.   
  
"Watch out for Le Beau," he muttered in his deep scratchy voice.   
  
"What? That swamp rat?" Rogue laughed. "You got that wrong, Logan! Ah'll eat 'im alive if he tries anythin' with me – shoot!"   
  
Logan didn't think her comment was funny. He didn't think she was using her head and he was pretty sure she'd lost any common sense she might've had after seeing how Remy used his mutant talent with her day in and day out. He didn't think she knew the power that the Cajun already held over her but for once he knew love didn't always work out the way you expected and he said nothing more.   
  


 "You gonna hog him all day or what?" Jubilee asked. "Where's my hug, Wolvie?"   
  
"There's enough for everyone," Rogue laughed and made room for her friend.   
  
Logan returned Jubilee's hug with gruff affection.  He couldn't help but whisper a word of advice to her as well – "Don't let that Popsicle get too fresh, you hear me?"   
  
Jubilee blushed and giggled, pleased with his fatherly like concern.   
  
"Come here, Kitten," Logan snarled as he held out his arms to Kitty next.   
  
Kitty smiled brightly. Only Ororo had ever called her Kitten before. Logan gave her a piece of his mind too.   
  
"Peter's too old for you and don't you forget that."   
  
"What . . .?" Kitty, flabbergasted, looked up at him with huge brown eyes and tried to look as if she had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
"You heard me," Logan warned as he released her and turned back to his bike not buying her innocent act for a second.  
  
"I like what you did with the bike," Scott commented affably in the ensuing silence. He was just relieved that Logan had decided to leave his things alone – his bike _and_ his woman.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Vill you be gone long?" Kurt asked.   
  
"Depends," Logan said with a shrug.   
  
"Depends on what?" Yukio asked as she joined the group.   
  
"Things."   
  
"Things huh?" Yukio questioned with a knowing smirk.  
  
Yukio felt like getting on the back of Logan's bike and riding off with him for a second there but it was only a second. Kurt put his arm around her waist and she knew she was where she belonged.  She was home.   
  
"Wish I had a bike like that.  Where're you going?" Bobby spoke up suddenly.      
  
"Uh huh.  If you lay one hand on Jubes an' I see it or even hear about it you _will_ lose it.  You got that, bub?" Logan growled.   
  
Bobby's mouth gapped so wide it made the girls laugh although Jubilee didn't appreciate the humor.

  
"Farewell," Peter said as he held out a large hand to Logan, ignoring the others.   
  
Logan took Peter's hand and jerked him closer to him.   
  
"Kitty's a kid an' you better remember that.  Forget that an' we'll finally find out just how long it'll take me to slice an' dice a tin man," he said in a quiet voice that meant business.  
  
"I will always respect that, Wolverine – sir. You have my word," Peter said solemnly when Logan dropped his hand.   
  
"Yeah.  Well . . . good."   
  
"So have you decided what your itinerary will be?" Hank asked.   
  
"Nah."   
  
"As effusive as always I see," Hank laughed.   
  
Logan took a moment to look around at everyone that had come to see him off. A few months ago he wouldn't have cared less if anyone but Rogue and maybe Kitty, and Jubilee had shown up but now he felt like he was actually a part of them and they were a part of him. He'd never felt that way before but it was a good feeling, one he could even get used to. He wondered how he'd lived before without knowing what it was like to be loved and thought of, even missed.   
  
It had taken a long time for him to get used to having people care about him.  It had taken Ororo to show him that he wasn't an unworthy crazy feral who didn't deserve anything or anyone, especially a family. A long time ago he had thought having a family made you weak and vulnerable. Well he knew now that it made you stronger. Family enriched your life, made life worth living for. And if you were vulnerable well there would always be a multitude of family members to help you if you were wise enough and not too proud to ask for help. Logan wouldn't throw that away for anything in the world now not even for the lost memories of his past.   
  
A hint of a smile touched his face as he looked at his friends but since Logan wasn't prone to broadcasting his emotions he quickly ran a hand through his shaggy hair and screwed up his face.   
  
"Don't you people have somewhere to go – something to do maybe?" he asked in the most unpleasant tone that he could muster.

Logan was ready to leave.  He threw a leg over his bike, sat down, and pressed down on the horn. Jean stepped up to him and kissed him soundly on the cheek. He rewarded her with a lopsided grin.   
  
"You need a good woman," she teased.   
  
Logan chuckled. "Yeah."   
  
"Don't forget that this is your home," Charles said.   
  
"Nope. I won't, Professor."   
  
"Ooo, an admission," Jean laughed.   
  
Logan didn't bother to acknowledge her but Jean had no regrets. She'd accepted that though Logan was mysterious and dark and handsome and incredibly sexy he wasn't what she needed or wanted. She needed a man who would never run, never desert her. She wanted stability. She could have loved Logan but she would never have understood him nor accepted his solitary soul. She had come to see that she truly loved steady and reliable Scott and so she had finally let Logan go.   
  
"Take care of yourself," Scott said with a friendly clap to Logan's shoulder.   
  
Logan nodded but he straightened up and held a hand out to Scott. The men clasped hands firmly though briefly. Jean sighed contently as she nodded in approval. Just then loud laughter rang out behind them followed by a deeper chuckle that brought a distinct frown to Logan's face. The Cajun was coming down the steps and he wasn't alone. 

  
"Remy, for the last time I am not an invalid! You can let me go!" Ororo laughed.   
  
"Non, chérie you too précieux to me to let you slip and hurt yo' pretty self.  If any t'ing happen to you I hate myself fo' the rest of my life," Remy whined, keeping his arm around her as he helped her down the steps.*  
  
Ororo gave an exasperated sigh and kept quiet but Logan let out a low growl and barked – "Hands off, Cajun! The woman's spoken for!"   
  
"Um . . . I think we oughta . . . like, um, be going now," Bobby mumbled to the others who mutely agreed with him. "Um, have a good trip, Ms. Munroe!"   
  
"We will miss you both," Peter said with a sad smile. He would have liked a parting hug but he thought better of that with the possessive Logan growling so near and he hurried after Bobby.   
  
The girls grabbed quick hugs from Ororo and with a final wave they too headed off leaving only the adults.  Hank took Ororo's hand and shook it gently while stealing a sidelong glance at Logan to see if this would procure an unwelcome reaction. When it didn't he breathed a sigh of relief, bowed very gentlemanly, and bade farewell to his team mates. Kurt bowed much more eloquently before Ororo, his dark blue face lit up with a charming smile.   
  
"You vill be very much missed, Ororo. Please do not forget us," he said with much emotion.   
  
"That, my friend will never happen," Ororo said and kissed him gently on the cheek.   
  
"Hey!" Yukio laughed and she kissed Kurt on the other cheek.   
  
Kurt laughed too. "I am not the one leaving, silly!"   
  
Watching Kurt and Yukio laughing and teasing each other made Ororo smile.  She had come to understand Yukio a little better during the past few months and so she pulled the smaller woman to her and squeezed her tight.   
  
"I'm only leaving because you gave me your word that you wouldn't shoot anyone else with those darts of yours so you better behave, Yukio!" Ororo warned with a smile that belied her stern words.  
  
"What's a gal gotta do around here to make you trust her –first born child or my arm and leg, huh? Besides, I gave you my word, Wind-rider.  I'll be as good as gold, 'kay?" Yukio said with a mischievous grin that did nothing to alleviate Ororo's concern. 

"You're playin' with dynamite if you believe that," Logan muttered.  
  
The only thing Ororo could do was sigh yet again.  Yukio and Remy were two of a kind.  They both exasperated her to no end but she cared too much for them to let that bother her seriously.  Besides that, Logan had taught her to let go of things she couldn't control which had covered a lot of things in her life including the guilt she felt over killing Shiro.  Logan had understood but she had never told anyone else.

"Take care of each other," Kurt advised as he shook Logan's hand before he and Yukio turned to go.

Watching Kurt and Yukio, Ororo realized she was actually going to miss Yukio's wild spirit and zany spontaneity probably as much as she was going to miss Remy's annoying flirting and brotherly concern.   
  
"You two better hit the road – you're wasting daylight," Jean said in her best Scott imitation.  She leaned over and gave Logan a quick hug.   
  
"Hands off, Jean!  The man's mine!" Ororo barked sounding as ferocious as Logan had sounded only a moment before.   
  
Startled, Jean jumped slightly but she laughed easily.   
  
"You better take good care of her," Jean hissed in Logan's ear before she turned back to Scott.

  
Logan rolled his eyes. He'd finally figured out that Jean was a little nuts. There was no way in hell that he'd ever hurt Ororo.   
  


"Take care of yourself, Ororo," Scott whispered as he squeezed her shoulder firmly several times.

"She won't have to," Jean said as she slipped in between her best friend and Scott to get a hug.  "She's got a Wolverine that'll kill for her."

"You got that right," Logan agreed with a chuckle.

"I'll miss you, honey," Jean whispered to Ororo.  "You know I'm so sorry for . . ."

"I know, Jean.  There's no need to go there again.  We both got what we needed.  Scott's a good man," Ororo whispered back.

"You're right.  I love him."

"Well . . . he's definitely no Logan but he'll do," Ororo said with a smile.  

"You ready?" Logan asked when Jean didn't seem as if she wanted to let Ororo go.   
  
"Absolument non! Stormy, you let dis tétine take you cross country on dat hog an' Remy gon' hurt him fer sure!  Ain't no way you gettin' on dat!" Remy balked as he tried pulling Ororo back toward the school.   
  
"That's it! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"   
  
Remy grinned but Ororo wasn't finished.   
  
"For the last time I'm fine so stop treating me like I'm an invalid. And stop acting like a mother hen.  I'm fully capable of riding a little motorcycle for goodness sake!"   
  
"That's tellin' him, Ro. You heard the lady, swamp rat.  Get a grip an' say good bye already so we can book!"   
  
"Little?  Non! She can't go ridin' on dat t'ing, homme!" Remy huffed. "She too delicate to be ridin' on dat for who know how long an' when you comin' back, Tempétueux? You never answer dat!"   
  
"Don't think I don't know what you just called me, Remy! You know I speak French and you can stuff that 'tempétueux' right up your . . ."   
  
"What?  See! Look!  Look what you done to my Stormy! She sound like a sailor on leave! Where de soft, sweet, Tempétueux Remy know an' love, huh?  Huh?"   
  
"Oh, stop pouting and give me a hug," Ororo laughed.   
  
For a moment there Logan almost felt sorry for Remy. Ever since the Cajun had shown up on Xavier's doorstep to see his 'Stormy' Logan had felt an inexplicable irritation towards the man. He'd seen how close the two of them were and it bothered him even though he'd known it shouldn't have. 

Not only that but Remy had shown up just when he was most needed as if he'd almost sensed that Ororo was in trouble and needed help. Not that Logan begrudged him for caring for Ororo. Well maybe he did but he didn't doubt Ororo's love for him. There was no question there but he still didn't like the Cajun hanging around all the time. Hanging around and flirting with everyone as if that was his full time job, especially when it came to Rogue and Ororo.  That was still another reason to leave. Logan planned on keeping Ororo as close to him as he could, far away from annoying outsiders.  Joined at the hip couldn't be close enough. 

To have her with him now after he'd thought she'd died twice was like a gift from heaven, something he would never take for granted.  He'd be forever grateful to Scott and the healer for saving Ororo. It was Scott's lunatic flying that had gotten the healer to them in enough time to revive her. She hadn't been breathing despite his attempts to breathe for her but the healer had done his best to bring her back.  She'd been in critical condition when they'd put her on board the Blackbird but she was alive.   
  
He would never forget the fear that had gripped him as he'd held her hand during the flight back to the school. The healer had needed to recover his strength after bringing Ororo back from near death which had further frustrated Logan. He realized that trying to heal someone who was as bad off as Ororo had been had to put an incredible strain on the healer but, never the less, Logan had been anxious for the healer to hurry up and heal his own self so Ororo could fully recover.   
  
The long wait to see if she would live or not had drained Logan more than he cared to remember. Hoping against hope until they'd reached the mansion and then having to see her connected to all those tubes and trying not to resent everyone who was trying to help her because they weren't helping her fast enough had almost driven him back into a berserker rage. The only thing that had kept him sane and in control was seeing that she was still fighting.

After that he never left her side. He practically lived in the medical ward eating, sleeping, and bathing there. Logan's dedication was touching and amazing to behold – to see this strong masculine man so wrapped up in Ororo's plight as if his very life depended upon her survival. In time the healer was strong enough to heal Ororo completely. There would be no lingering side effects, no trauma, no damage.  

Logan could see there was no outward damage but he knew internally Ororo would need time to heal.  She needed time to forget just like he needed. They'd need time together preferably away from the X-Men and their students. They'd need time to just live ordinary lives for a change and he had every intention of spending the rest of his life with her. Oh, they'd come back to Xavier's – he was positive of that, but it would be a long, long time before that happened if he had anything to say about it. In the meantime the world was waiting with wide open arms and their future beckoned.   
  
Ororo smiled as she watched Logan and Remy, her boys she called them, staring each other down. She suspected that Remy enjoyed infuriating Logan as much as he enjoyed stealing a Monet or a Van Gogh from the most secured museums. She'd have to talk to them about that when she got back she decided, although she didn't know when that would be. She didn't care. All she knew was that she was going wherever Logan went. She knew she never wanted to be without him.   
  
"Don't stay away too long," Charles said, breaking her train of thought.   
  
Ororo hugged her mentor long and hard.   
  
"Charles, I could never stay away for too long. You know that."   
  
"Good," was all Charles could reply but the gleam of affection in his eyes told her more than any words possibly could.   
  
"Hurry up an' say good bye," Logan said brusquely and tossed a helmet at her.   
  
She caught the helmet deftly, strapped it on, and climbed on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
"Ummm. Nice," she whispered.   
  
"You ready?" he asked quietly.   
  
"Umm hmmm!"   
  
Logan grinned. She felt good sitting behind him on his bike with her body pressed tight against his. He turned the key in the ignition ready to start their new life.   
  
"You take good care of my Stormy or I be huntin' you down, old man!" Remy shouted over the loud engine.  "An' you two be good.  Don' do nothin' I wouldn't do!"    
  
"Yeah, right!" Ororo and Logan both said at once and laughed.   
  
"This old sled can't beat your travelin' style, darlin' but it'll get us there," Logan said as they took off.   
  
"Where're we going?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Don't know. Maybe Atlantic City, Niagara Falls, Bahamas, Rio, Vegas, Madripoor – who knows?"   
  
"What?  Where?"   
  
"Can't a man surprise his woman?" he asked and patted her hand.   
  
"All right, surprise me then," she laughed and leaned her head against his back in pure contentment.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Logan and Ororo rode off into the sunset, so to speak, across an ocean in a little country called Madripoor a green haired woman wearing green lipstick looked up from her make up compact and eyed the Silver Samurai carefully.   
  
"You're telling me that Mariko is dead then?"   
  
"Yes," Keniuchio said.   
  
"And Logan? What of him?"   
  
The Silver Samurai hesitated for only an instant.  "Dead," he stated with vehemence.   
  
"Then his oath is void. Pity. I would have liked holding his vow to marry me over his head and there's no doubt that ruling Madripoor with him by my side would've been much easier but such is life. We've got things to do, let's get busy," Viper said, and with that she put away her compact and stood up.   
  
Keniuchio remained silent standing before her in his silver armor, hands behind his back.   
  
"I suppose we should move on to our next priority now that you're head of your House. Which reminds me, while you were gone I thought of a brilliant way to get rid of that scheming Mandarin and control the Hand too but we'll need to move carefully. . ."  
  
As Viper droned on about her plans the Samurai was seething silently. It had gnawed at him for the past few months that he had failed in killing the gaijin. But then the Samurai smiled as he considered Viper's words. After all, he had achieved all that he wanted. Did it matter that the gaijin still lived when his half sister was dead? No, it didn't matter at all he told himself and believed it. Logan had no rights and no power in Japan now. It was just as Viper had said – he was the head of Clan Yashida and that was a kingly reward indeed – a reason to rejoice and celebrate!   
  
"We will celebrate this occasion," Keniuchio said with the first hint of pleasure in his strong voice.   
  


Viper nodded in agreement.  "Champagne's a good idea." 

As she summoned a servant she made one last comment that Keniuchio chose to ignore.  He would never allow himself to think about the gaijin again. 

"It's kind of a relief but in a strange way it's a little disappointing.  Logan dead," she shook her head.  "I didn't think anyone could off that crazy bastard!" 

**Fini  . . .**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  


***French Definitions**

  
Non – No

chérie – dear

précieux – precious   
  


Absolument non – Absolutely no  
  


tétine – dummy   
  
homme - man

Tempétueux - Stormy 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thank you all for reading.  Thank you ten times over to all who took the time to review, it's meant a lot to me, truly.  


End file.
